A-Z with Willet in Between
by kaitoukidsama
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots of the lives of Wilbur Robinson and Violet Parr. Read and see as both fall into the tone of friendship. Expect fights, heartache, and everything else in between! They're in for a wild ride. Alphabet One- shots
1. Apprehension

So this is my first fanfiction. Yay! So this is going to be a set of alphabet one shots for my OTP Wilbur Robinson and Violet Parr. These can also be seen on my tumblr ask blog: askwillet. Anyway, no more rambling, onto the letter A!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinson or The Incredibles.

* * *

**A is for Apprehension**

She didn't want to. She had never wanted to ask before.

The girl, Violet Parr, didn't want to be the one to start a conversation. She would never gather up the courage to make a move. That's how it was for fourteen years.

A new school, new people. She was used to it. She had moved several time to move. Each school having a nuance but all basically the same. After a while every classroom looked like the one before. The people were fake and artificial. She forever stayed a wallflower.

She never knew what she wanted. Maybe all she needed was one, true friend. The thing was, no one ever willingly made a move to talk to her.

"Hi"

The dark, blue haired girl looked up from her magazine to see a boy her age smiling at her. His brown eyes danced vividly as he waited for her respond. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with a lightning bolt in the middle of a sky blue circle. He seemed like the boy she would never want to talk with. He seemed social, outgoing, funny while she rather spend her time alone. She felt apprehensive. Did she want to take the plunge?

"My name's Wilbur Robinson." He extended his hand for her to shake.

Would she do it? Did she even want to?

'Hi, my name's Violet Parr. Nice to meet you.' She shook his hand lightly before returning to her magazine.

"Back at you." He gave her a grin before returning to his seat.

Her long hair covered her face as she gave the smallest of smiles.

* * *

So, what you think? I would like feedback to see if I should continue with this idea.


	2. Believing

Second chapter up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinson or The Incredibles.

* * *

**B is for Believing**

'I don't believe you!'

"But it's true!"

For the past thirty minutes, Violet had been arguing with her best guy friend, Wilbur Robinson, about his so-called time machine. She only knew him for a month and he was already annoying her! He always has to be right! There just no stopping that boy once he gets talking! For once, couldn't he just stop?

'Wilbur,' an annoyed patience hung in the air around her. 'Even if it's 2037, there is no possible way that there could ever be a time machine.

He didn't like how she was treating him like a child. He knew what he saw. Wilbur loved having Violet Parr as his best friend, but sometimes he wish she just listen. So what, if he stretched the truth every now and then, this wasn't a lie!

"Come on, just come over and I'll show you! There's really is a time machine in my garage!" Wilbur got down and latched onto Violet's leg. "I'm not letting go until you promise to come over!" The lanky boy hung onto her leg as tightly as he could. Violet tried and smile at the people in the hallways that were giving them strange looks. At the same time, she try desperately to pry the pleading boy of her leg.

'Wilbur, get off.' He shook his head no. She knew that giving in would just show signs of defeat.

'FINE! I'll come over! Now, GET OFF!' She shook him off her leg and stormed off to her next class.

Feeling triumphant, Wilbur brushed off the dust from his pants and went onto his next class. The grin on his face didn't fade the whole day.

"Tada! What do you think?" With a flourish, Wilbur pulled the blanket off the time machine. There it gleamed in the sun. The red chrome was extremely bright and Violet could see her reflection in the glass hood. What see saw was her jaw hanging in disbelief.

'No way.' She walked around it examining it at every angle.

"So, where do you want to go?"

'We can go anywhere in time?'

"Yup, hop in. I got a place already chosen." Wilbur jumped in and waited for Violet to buckle in.

"Alright. Let's go! To Massachusetts!"

* * *

Originally, I had written these little one-shots referring to my blog. The first place that they ever went with the time machine was Salem, Massachusetts during the Salem Witch Trials.

Review Please!


	3. Cookies

Third chapter up!

Sorry for not updating! Thank you to all that reviewed and artificus thank you for the helpful criticism. I really enjoyed the notes you put in there. I did make it longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinson or The Incredibles.

**C is for Cookies**

* * *

"Come on Vi! You're a girl! Girls know how to bake these kinds of things!" The boy held a pleading glance with his hands clasped together

'For the last time, NO WILBUR!' Violet roared the last part. Quickly regretting it, she added 'Even if I wanted to, I don't know how.'

"Well, a Robinson never quits and I really want some cookies." He looked at her eagerly, hoping that she would agree. Cookies were wonderful! He always liked how his mom used to make them when he was younger. Now that he had a close female friend he thought that she would be able to help him.

'Why can't you just buy them from the store?' She replied while kicking a rock in front of her. 'We're going to the store anyway to get some medicine for your mom. We have enough money to buy some cookies.' Honestly, she couldn't understand Wilbur sometimes. He was one of the smartest kids in the class, yet he always asked her, only her, the stupidest questions in the world. She looked over at him, waiting for an answer.

"Because," Wilbur sighed dramatically. "Homemade cookies are the best! They taste, better. How about this?" He stood in front of her, stopping her. "I will give up my precious time to help you." He gave her one of his ever so elusive smirks.

She smirked back before patting him on the head and walking past him. 'You are going to help me either way, Robinson.'

Slightly fazed and annoyed, Wilbur stopped fixing his hair to stare quizzingly at her.

"Robinson?"

'That is your last name, right?' She turned around with a smirk yet again on her face. Violet continued walking and by the time Wilbur broken out of his daze, he had to run up to catch up to her.

"So," he panted. "We- we got a deal?"

'Yes. When we get back to your house, we will make cookies. Now come on, the store is right there.'

They soon got the medicine that Wilbur's mom wanted as well as the ingredients needed for the cookies. Wilbur, being as excited as he was, dragged Violet back home, practically threw the medicine at his mom, and bursted into the kitchen, all out of breath.

'Let's see now,' Violet said, reading the directions on the back of a bag of chocolate chips. 'If we follow the directions, we should make 5 dozen cookies. Okay.' She started talking to herself as she washed her hands and opened various drawers, looking for mixing bowls.

Wilbur, for a strange reason, couldn't help himself but stare at her. She was so concentrated, so graceful with her motions. For a moment, time stood still.

_Crash!_

The sound bolted Wilbur back into reality. Both of them watch the metal bowl spin around on the floor, until it came to a complete stop.

"So!" Wilbur clapped his hands together. "Let's get started!"

* * *

Hours later, and all they had to show for their efforts was a floured covered kitchen and a set of messed up cookies. Most of the cookies either got welded together or overcooked entirely.

"Well," Wilbur said, cleaning off his flour covered face. "You know the motto, Keep moving forward!" He gave her a weak smile as her handed her the washcloth.

'At least it wasn't a total disaster.' Violet tried to chip in. 'I think four made in through.' She looked over at the meager plate that held four cookies. Wilbur's eyebrows knitted together in concentration. He then proceeded to take the plate, place it down on the small island, bring up two stools, and pour two glasses of milk.

"After you, Ms. Violet." He pulled out her stool dramatically. Seeing that she wasn't getting it, Wilbur sighed. "We'll clean up later. I think we deserve a reward for making something." Violet sat down and smiled at him.

'I believe we do.'

The kitchen never did get clean that night. Wilbur and Violet ended up talking and falling asleep on the island, only to be awaken by Carl's girlish scream when he entered the kitchen the next morning.


	4. Down

Fourth chapter up!

Read and Review~!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinson or The Incredibles.

* * *

**D is for Down**

She was excited! If anyone she knew saw her skipping down the street, she might have to kill them. Not seriously, but still. So why was Violet Parr so excited about today? It was because Wilbur said that he was free the first time this week.

For the first year they knew each other, they were inseparable. Every hour, every minute of the day was spent with each other. However, as they both entered high school, they both saw less and less of each other. It was only their first year, so Violet didn't worry too much. Even she had trouble keeping up with all her classes and after school clubs. They both could go days without saying a word to each other.

So when Wilbur asked Violet if she wanted to hang out that weekend, she nonchalantly accepted. Of course, the second she got off the phone, she started bouncing up and down. Finally! A carefree weekend with her best friend. What could be better?

Carrie's Bakery the sign had read. Whenever they wanted to meet, this was always the place they meet. Inside the store had pale blue walls and a long counter that held mouthwatering goodies and treats. Violet was never really one for sweets, but Wilbur could spend all the money he had here.

'_11:50,' _Violet thought to herself. _'I have ten minutes before he comes.'_

So she sat there and waited. She sat on one of the tables next to the wall. She wondered what they were going to do today. Usually her and Wilbur plan together, but Wilbur had just waved her off and left for his next class.

"Miss. Are you going to order anything?" Violet looked up at a tall, thin woman with an apron on. She looked back at her watch. 12:10.

'_Maybe he's late.' _She tried to shake off the bad feelings in her stomach.

"Um.. yes. I'll get a small coffee please." The woman wrote down her order before giving her a ticket.

"Here you'll need this."

"Oh. Thank you." Violet looked up to woman, but the lady was already at another table. Violet stared down at her hands, trying to preoccupy herself. Then she looked back up at the clock. 12:30.

'_Where could he be? He's never been this late before. He… he wouldn't let me down. Right?' _Wilbur had never let down Violet before. Sure he could make a mess of things, but he never let her down. She remembered when he helped her get over her fear of poles.

* * *

*Flashback*

_It was a bright, spring day. Wilbur decided that he and Violet would go to the playground down their middle school._

"_Come on Violet! Hurry up! It's right down there!" Wilbur shouted to Violet. He was already halfway down the block. While he ran Violet walked slowly, kicking a stone every so often._

'_I'm coming!' She yelled back at him. Still she continued on her slow pace, putting one foot in front of the other. Wilbur, who was tired of waiting, ran back and picked her off the ground._

'_Wilbur! What are you doing?! Let me down!' She thrashed around on his shoulder._

"_Ask nicely~" Wilbur cooed._

'_NEVER!'_

"_Fine." And with that, he placed her on the ground and spun her around. "We're here!" _

_The playground was empty with equipment all to themselves. It shone in the setting sun. Violet climbed up the short stairs that were meant for kids way shorter than her. _

"_Violet! Come here!" Wilbur gestured wildly for her to come over. He stood next to a fireman's pole that was attached to playground. When she had finally came over, Wilbur gripped on and slid down the pole._

"_Your turn!"_

_Violet looked at him from her vantage point. Now you see Violet Parr was not scared of many things. That was the advantage of being a super. You were in so many life threatening plans that everything else felt surprisingly easy. But, Violet Parr did not like sliding down poles. It was the fear of falling. Yes, she had fallen out of a plane before, but this was just_ **different.**

_Violet shook her head at Wilbur. This was Wilbur's cue to know that something was wrong. If Violet didn't like something he did, she would yell and argue with him until someone caved in. He clambered up the child sized stairs and walked back to Violet._

"_Hey. What's wrong?" He placed his hand on her shoulders._

'_It's nothing. I just don't wanna go down.' _

"_Hey," he lifted her chin so they could make eye contact. "I'll be there right at the bottom. If you fall, I'll be there to catch you. I won't let you down."_

_Violet was thrown off by Wilbur's gentle words. Without breaking eye contact, she nodded. Wilbur went back down and waited for her to come. She gripped on tightly to the metal pole and wrapped her legs around it. She flew. Violet could feel her heart drop and her eyes closed, praying that she wouldn't hit the ground. And she didn't. Wilbur had gotten her before she had reached the ground._

"_I told you I wouldn't let you down."_

* * *

Violet looked into her cup of coffee that had already been cleaned for the past hour. He wouldn't let her down. She just had to wait a little longer. The time on the clock now read 2:30.

"Honey," The lady who took her order said. "Maybe it would be better to wait outside. It such a nice day. Go. Enjoy the weather."

Violet nodded before thanking the woman and going out to sit on the bench in the front of the store. There she waited. She knew that Wilbur was going to come. She just knew it!

Another hour passed. Hours began to blur in with each other. She sat on the wooden bench, swinging her legs back and forth. 5:25. Where is he? Violet heard the bakery's door opening.

"You're still here?" The same lady approached her. "Whoever you're waiting for, they're not coming. Why don't you go home?"

Violet desperately hung on to the idea that Wilbur would be coming. "He wouldn't let me down." Violet stuttered. "He wouldn't."

"Maybe he just forgot. Would you like me to give you a ride home?"

Violet waved off her offer. "It's okay," she said standing up. "My house is right there." She waved goodbye at the woman and started to walk home. Something in her snapped. The feeling of confidence and reassurance that took years to build up, crumple into nothing.

"Where was he?" Violet talked out loud. "He was supposed to be here!" Tears streamed freely down her faced now. She rapidly wiped her eyes on her arms. He wasn't supposed to let her down. He wasn't.

* * *

Well.. That was a little depressing. All these one shots are loosely connected with each other. So the next chapter is going to be a continuation. I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Everything

Wow! I'm on fire! Two chapters in one day? Here's the next one! Read and Review, Please!

Fifth chapter up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinson or The Incredibles.

* * *

**E is for Everything**

Helen Parr knew something was wrong the moment she heard the front door open. There was no 'hello' or 'I'm home!' which would usually follow after a day with Wilbur Robinson.

_Thump. Thump. Thump_.

She heard her daughter's steps going into her room. Worried, Helen placed the dish she was watching and knocked on her daughter's door.

"Violet, is everything okay sweetie?" No response. "I'm coming in now." Helen walked into the room to see Violet under the comforter of her bed. She gently pushed Violet's shoulder.

'Mmph.' The sound came from the comforter. Knowing that she wouldn't get an answer, she gave Violet a kiss on her head and walked back downstairs to call someone.

* * *

"Franny? It's me. Do you know what happened between Wilbur and Violet." she paused, listening to Franny talk. "What do you mean? Violet told me that she was spending the day with Wilbur." Now she had to pull the phone away from her ear. When Franny Robinson got mad, she got mad. Helen could hear Franny yelling at Wilbur now and she could hear his side of the story as well. Quietly, she pressed the end call button.

* * *

Violet, she was angry. After spending hours of crying and feeling sorry for herself she finally sober up. Now, she was angry. She was angry at him and at the world. But most of all she was angry at herself. How could she be so stupid? She believed that he would never let her down. She thought that he liked her. So she sat her scowling at her magazine, with her headphones on, trying to concentrate on the words. Little did she know about the interactions that were going on downstairs.

* * *

Wilbur felt absolutely terrible. He had forgotten all about his meeting with Violet. He hadn't even called to cancel plans or anything! The night before he had stayed up late studying for his math test that he desperately needed to pass. When he woke up, he forgot all about his day with Violet and hung out with Carl instead. When he heard his mother enraged voice calling him, he knew that he was in trouble. And that's when he remembered about Violet.

So now he was here standing in front of her house at ten o'clock at night, debating on whether or not to ring the bell. He didn't have to. Instead the door opened to a very angry Bob Parr. Wilbur gulped as he felt himself being lifted up and pushed against the wall.

"You are going to talk to her and apologized. Got it?" Bob said deliberately and slowly, staring Wilbur down.

Wilbur nodded, because that was all he could do. Bob released his death grip on Wilbur's shirt and walked into the kitchen where Helen tried to calm him down.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

His steps were light, as if he wasn't going to wake sleeping children. Her room stood right in front of him. The plain white door that he had entered several times over. The same metal handle that they both pulled on to keep the other one out. All of it was familiar, yet right now it was like a foreign country.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Wilbur rapped his fingers on the door. "Violet, you in there?" No response. His hand slowly enveloped the handle and he turned it. Inside, a small table lamp was lit. His eyes scanned the room, but there was no Violet. Any normal person would have just left the room. However, Wilbur knew. He knew that she had turned invisible just to avoid him.

"Violet," he sighed. "I know you're in here." He walked over to the middle of the room, closing the door behind him. "Violet, I'm sorry." Nothing. "I- I didn't mean for this to happen. You have to believe me!" Wilbur pleaded, but still heard nothing. "I know what I did was wrong and you don't have to forgive me, but you have to understand. I would never do something to you on purpose."

_Shuffle_.

His head turned quickly to the sound. Still nothing. "Violet, I'm sorry." He repeated with his voice cracking at the end. Never had he felt so low, so ashamed of himself. Wilbur Robinson never fails and yet here he is, broken.

'Do,' Wilbur's ears perked up. 'Do you really think that this was okay? Do you know how long I waited Wilbur? Never a call or text, telling me you couldn't make it.' Wilbur could hear anger seething from her voice. But he could also hear disappointment. 'And yet here you stand, begging for forgiveness!' Violet's voice increased and she came out of the shadows. He could see her arms twisting and turning. Her thin eyebrows arching high.

'It was horrible. Waiting for you! You didn't show up! You forgot about me, just like everyone else does…' Her voice trailed off, relieving her past she escaped.

"Viole-"

'Don't you 'Violet' me! I sat there all alone and acting like a simple school girl because I thought you cared about me!' Tears formed in her eyes. Her breathing was becoming labored as she tried to spit out more upset insults.

"Violet." He saw her shaking her head. "Violet!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me!" She looked at him, tears spilling out from her eyes. "I DO like you. There's not one thing I hate about you Violet Parr. You are absolutely spectacular. I care for you. Did you ever think that I felt terrible about this? I'm sorry for bailing on you. I'm sorry that I haven't been around often. Don't you ever think that I don't care for you. You mean more to me than- than the sun and the moon combined." He sighed. "And I could never live without you." Wilbur brushed away her tears with his thumb. "You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to." He pulled her into a tight hug. Wilbur stroked her hair and he felt her bury her head into his chest. He tried to make the move to leave, but felt a hand grabbing him back.

'Please don't leave me.' The voice whimper.

"I won't" he told her and then to himself: _"Because you are my everything."_

* * *

Well... That was fun. No seriously, both of these chapters were really fun to write. I hope you enjoyed them!


	6. Faults and Fake Fighting

To the person who suggested F is for Fight: I started out with that mindset and it somehow landed here. I really did like your idea though! This chapter may be a bit different than expected, but hey! It's all good. Read and Review~!

Sixth chapter up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinson or The Incredibles.

* * *

**F is for Faults and Fake Fighting**

The whole night, he didn't let her go. Even though she insisted she was fine, Wilbur was not so quick on agreeing.

'Wilbur, I'm fine now. You can let go.' her voice was muffled by his shirt that was now stained with tears and snot.

"Nope," He said, popping the 'p'. "I said that I wouldn't leave you and Wilbur Robinson never fails." He felt her wince underneath him. _'Oops,' Wilbur thought to himself. _"Sorry," He whispered to her. They both stood silently in the room, listening to each other breathing. Eventually her breathing came slower and Wilbur could tell that she had drifted off to sleep. He lifted her up bridal style and placed her into her bed.

"Good night," he whispered softly. As he got up to leave, he felt her hand reach for his.

'You said,' Violet looked at him with sleepy eyes, 'You said you wouldn't leave me.'

"Vi, I can't stay here the whole night. My parents are going to be…" Wilbur trailed off, knowing that it wasn't a valid option, especially since his mother was stuck the idea of having Violet as a daughter-in-law in the future. "Well, your parents wouldn't like it."

'You just have to stay in the room,' Violet fired back quickly. She was nervous. Scared that if she let him go, she would never see him again. 'You promised.'

"I'm pretty sure I didn't." Wilbur replied, his cocky attitude regaining speed. The spark came back into Wilbur Robinson's eyes.

'Just sit over there,' Violet pointed to a purple beanbag chair. 'And then you can leave after I fall asleep.' She looked up to him with her big, dark-blue eyes.

"Fine, fine." Wilbur put his hands up in defeat. He walked over to sit in the chair, which at the moment seemed very comfortable. They proceeded to stare at each other from across the room. It was a very comfortable silence. The world could be ending outside at that moment, but they wouldn't care.

"We're messed up people, aren't we?"

'What are you talking about?'

"Look at us, we both must be absolutely crazy to think that we would work." Wilbur shook his head as he contemplated. "I'm loud and ambitious and I don't really think about the consequences unless they include me. I- I am impatient and- and" Wilbur swirled his hands as he looked for the word he needed. "I just make a mess out of everything I do."

'Wi-'

He continued on, ignoring her.

"And then look at you. You're the most perfect person I ever met. You're nice and quiet. People like you for that. You started saving the world when I was still doing nothing productive in my life. You don't need to be the center of attention or required something to be done in five seconds. I just wish, that I could be someone that could do something right." He sighed and slumped further into the chair.

Then he felt something soft press against his lips. They were her lips. Her hands were on his cheeks as she deepened the kiss. Hers were soft against his chapped lips. He pulled her in by wrapping his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss even more. The world made every cliché in romance history happen right then and there. The silence was filled with a roaring that entered their ears. Violet's sweet smelling vanilla shampoo exhilarated Wilbur's sense. Her arms were now wrapped against his neck and she opened her mouth, begging for entrance. Violet didn't understand why she was being daring, but she wanted more. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the fight that wasn't really over that complied Wilbur to let her in. All he knew was that he wanted her. He wanted her **now**.

Both of their tongues wrestled for dominance. No longer were they on the purple bean bag chair. They laid on the floor; Violet on top of Wilbur. She ran her fingers in his hair, messing up the perfectly shaped point in it. Violet pressed her body into his, practically begging him for more. Never was she so courageous, but right now it didn't matter. She heard him moan softly, as if he was trying to suppress it.

"Violet," Wilbur broke the kiss, talking to her breathlessly. "We- we have to stop." He didn't want to break the kiss. But he knew better than to take advantage of her. Violet opened her eyes and gazed into Wilbur's hazel ones.

'I'm sorry,' she apologized, trying to get off of him. However, Wilbur wasn't letting go of her.

"It's not that I don't like you. I do! It just not right to do this to you. I didn't want to do something you might regret." Wilbur looked into her eyes to convince her. Violet stared back at him. His hair was now a mess and his clothes were wrinkled. She knew that one day that they would be ready, but tonight was not the night. Instead she nuzzled up on him, placing her head on his chest and listening to his gradually decreasing heartbeat. He gently ran his fingers in her long black- blue hair.

'Wilbur, you're right. We are a pair of messed up people.' Her heartbeat now correlated to his steady one. 'I think that we can work though. It won't be easy or instant, but we can make it work. I-,' She paused. 'I want to make it work.' Now she rolled her eyes upward to see Wilbur's face. He was still running his fingers through her hair, gazing up at the ceiling. They both laid in silence for a few more minutes before Wilbur started talking again.

"We all have our faults, we're not perfect." He started off. "That's about everything. Carl's a robot yet he makes the mistake of leaving me alone in the garage every day." Wilbur chuckled lightly. Violet could feel his lungs inflate and deflate. She could feel herself was becoming sleepier. "It could be that we talk too much. It could be that we don't talk enough. But we have to keep moving forward. Violet?" Wilbur looked down at her.

'Yes?'

"Why did you start, you know, kissing me?" His face flushed as his finger weaved furiously through her hair.

'First off: Ow! Are you trying to pull my hair out? And, I don't know,' Violet replied shaking her head as she turned her gaze down to the floor. "I guess I'm not as good with words like you. You kept on saying how horrible you were and I couldn't stand it. Plus,' She said turning her head up again. 'You weren't really letting me talk.'

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry." Wilbur apologized.

'This whole night has been filled with sorry's, hasn't it?'

"Yeah," Wilbur contemplated. "Another question Vi?"

'Shoot.'

"If I hadn't stopped us, do you think we would have done it?"

Violet now stayed quiet. Her eyebrows knitted together and she thought long and hard about it. Would she have gone through with it? Would have she liked it? Would she have regretted it the next day?

'Yes,' Violet started off, feeling his intake of breath as if he was going to butt in. She quickly intervened. 'But, I don't think I would have regretted it as long as it was with you.' She could feel the heat, once again, rising to her face. Quickly she propped herself up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before falling back on his chest again.

"You do know that's its wrong though, right?" He didn't want her to get the wrong idea after he stopped her.

'Of course!' Violet, no longer wanting to be on this point, changed the subject. 'Do you think you're parents are wondering where you are?'

"Eh, Dad's not home and I think Mom is fine with it. I have suspicion to believe that she knew that something was going to happen." Wilbur said matter- of- factually. "Anyway, shouldn't I be worried about your parents finding us like this?"

'I don't think they'll be bothering us. They're probably sleeping now. What time is it Wil?'

He smiled, happy that she was using her nickname for him once again. He looked over at Violet's digital clock.

"It's 2:30 in the morning. Don't you think we should be asleep by now?" He chided in a joking tone.

'You okay with sleeping on the floor?'

"Why?"

'Because I'm not moving from this spot or off of you until tomorrow.' She smirked at him.

"Isn't i-"

'It is not tomorrow until I go to sleep! Now, good night.' She nuzzled down into his chest and curled up comfortably against him.

"Good night Violet." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head before he fell into a deep sleep. He couldn't be more ecstatic than he was now.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Helen Parr had woken up to the sound of her phone ringing. Bob had groaned and turned away, while Helen took her phone out to the hallway.

"Hello?" Who could be calling her this late?

"Helen? Is that you? I was wondering if you can see if Wilbur is still there over at your house. He didn't come home tonight so I assumed he stayed over at your house." Franny's voice did not implicate any signs of worrying. She was in fact being nosy and seeing if her son finally confessed.

"I'll check. Hold on." Her slippers padded over the wooden flooring as she made her way down to Violet's room. Silently, she opened the door and saw that Violet's lamp was still on. Also, she saw the two teens sleeping on the floor in each other arms. A small gasp escaped her lips and she heard Franny on the line, anxiously asking questions.

"Yes, he's here. You want a picture? Franny, what are you planning to do with this?"

She listened to Franny squabble on before answering back.

"Yes, they do look adorable together. Here, I'm sending you the picture now." She took a picture of the sleeping couple and sent it back to Franny. Quickly, Helen backed out of the room, turning the lamp off. The sound of Franny squeals were now audible in a five yard distance.

"Goodnight Franny," Helen said as she shut her phone. She was going to play it cool, but the fact was, she was excited as Franny!

* * *

So, What did you think?


	7. Germs

This chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones I've been posting recently. I don't know if you want me to keep playing off of what happened the last few chapters. Now to all that review, THANK YOU! Artificus, you're reviews were really helpful and encouraging. And to the Guest, thank you for the compliments and suggestions!

Seventh chapter up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinson or The Incredibles.

* * *

**G is for Germs**

_Achoo!_

Violet sat sickly in bed, while trying to find a tissue to sooth her disturbed nose. She couldn't believe it! She was Violet Parr, Invisigirl! What kind of superhero has a small little cold bringing her down? She was supposed to be in school right now with Wilbur setting up for the school's Spring Dance. Of course, Wilbur never wanted to be a part of the committee of organizing the dance, but Violet had roped him in. Things had changed. She was no longer the shy girl in the back of the classroom. Wilbur would say that she was more outgoing as well. She did talk to other girls in their grade and Wilbur had finally got her to do extracurricular activities. Sure, she hadn't reached Wilbur's stature, but she was content.

She hated staying sick in bed. Most times she would have a small head cold or cough, but still go to school. It wasn't a big deal. So she still sat wondering how on Earth she had gotten so sick. She was bored. Her dad was at work, Dash was at school, and her mom and Jack-Jack went grocery shopping. She wished she could see Wilbur, her boyfriend.

They started dating after an incident had both led them to confessing their feelings. One would have thought that the transition would be awkward, but not much changed. The only difference was that begun to do couply-like stuff. They cuddle, they kissed, they held hands. Most of Violet's friends thought that she was lucky to be in love with her best friend.

What she really wanted right now was have Wilbur to come and soothe her. To whisper sweet nothings into her ear. But, no. Wilbur was at school and would be stuck there three extra hours setting up for the Spring Dance, a dance they were supposed to go to together.

'Argh!' Violet slammed her head back against her headboard. 'Ow!' She reached up to rub the sore part on the back of her head.

_Ring! Ring!_

Violet glared at her phone that had decided to go off. Grouchily, Violet picked up the phone.

'Hello?' Her tone was neither pleasant or calming to the ear.

"I thought you would be happy to hear from me." The cocky tone reached her ears. She could see his smirk from the other end of the line.

'Who said I wasn't?' She answered, still pouting. 'Anyway, I don't want to _**hear**_ you,I want to see you. There's a difference.'

"I know," Wilbur replied. "I'll be there soon."

'How are you going to do that? School isn't over for another two hours and you still have to set up for the dance.'

"That is an excellent question." He hung up the phone and left Violet baffled.

'Wilbur Robinson!' She yelled angrily at her cell phone before chucking it across the room. Hmph. Violet realized that there was no reason to sit here and mope. It honestly wasn't very productive. She was tired and with one last glance at her wall, she fell asleep.

* * *

Wilbur wasn't one to skip his duties. He knew that he had to do them eventually. Of course, with a time machine, it didn't really matter when he did his job. So lying to Christa, the head of the decorating committee, that he had to leave because he had a prior engagement (fancy words from Wilbur really make the girls swoon), was okay with him. He couldn't leave Violet sick and alone at home. There were so many times that Violet stayed with Wilbur when he was sick. Here he was, returning the favor.

He arrived at her house, with no idea of how to get in. He would get in though. If there was a will there's a way! Finding the spare key, however, was just good luck.

Slowly he made his way up to her room. He could hear her slow, steady breaths as he got closer. Upon entering her room, he saw he peacefully sleeping on her bed.

Wilbur walked over to her, careful to not wake her up. He sat down on her bed and stroked her messed up hair. He felt her forehead. Burning hot. Wilbur got up and grabbed a wet towel to place over her forehead. She instantly looked more relax. Her eyes blinked open slowly as she try to focus her view.

'Hey,' She whispered softly. Violet was glad to see Wilbur there.

"Hey," He quietly replied back. "You feeling okay?"

' A lot better than I was this morning. Thanks for coming over.'

"It was nothing. Now go back to sleep."

'But what about the dance?'

"What about it?"

Violet was going to reply, but then she realized that he was staying with her.

"Goodnight Violet." Wilbur leaned over to kiss her forehead.

'Goodnight,' Violet sleepily replied.

* * *

Sorry if it's not what you expected. I had a hard time trying to figure out what to do. Review Please!


	8. Hot

Hope you enjoy!~

Eighth chapter up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinson or The Incredibles.

* * *

**H is for Hot**

It was hot! With a capital H.O.T! There was no sanctuary from the heat! Violet Parr sat on the other side of the room, fanning herself trying to cool down.

"Wilbur! Did you fix it?" She hollered at him. Because of his quick thinking (more like stupidity, if you ask Violet) he had caused the power to go out in the Parr's house. Luckily her parents weren't home, or else they be in hot water, literally.

"Not. Yet!" Wilbur grunted back. Finally giving up on cooling herself down, Violet walked over to see how Wilbur was doing.

"You need some help hotshot?" She looked in to examine the electric panel. Yikes! It was a mess in there.

"I think I got it this time," Wilbur said, wiping his forehead. "Let her rip!" Violet flicked on the switch and heard the soft hum of electricity fill the house once again.

"Yes!" They said in unison and high fiving.

_BURZUK!_

All of the sudden, the box exploded and dark, thick smoke filled the air.

"Well-cough- that went- cough- we-" Wilbur begun to say before Violet cut him off.

"Don't even say it." Daggers flew out of her eyes.

Still waving his hand in front of him, trying to get rid of the smoke Wilbur looked over to Violet. She had stormed off to the bathroom to wash her face from the smoke. Still coughing, she walked back to Wilbur with a slightly better mood.

"So, what do we do now?" She stared at him with her hands deftly across her chest.

"Easyyyyyy." Wilbur drawled out the word. "We'll just go to the pool. Come on!" He slammed the breaker door shut and ran up the stairs.

"Wait!" Violet yelled as she ran up to catch up with him. "What about y-"

"Swim trunks? Already got them on." He lifted his leg up to demonstrate. Even though his offer was tempting she couldn't just leave the house like this. What would her parents say when they found out that all the electricity had exploded? That they were powerless? However, a trip to the pool did sound really nice.

"Let me change first." She motioned to Wilbur as she headed up to her room. Quickly she tore through her closet trying to find her one piece. "Where is it?" she mumbled to herself.

"Need help?"

Violet looked over her shoulder. There he stood in full glory, resting on his right arm against the doorway, smirking at her. And he was doing all this without a shirt.

Most girls would get flustered around any shirtless boy. Violet couldn't care less. Sure, it was nice .and all, but it didn't really bother her. They were dating! The awkward phase passed a long time ago.

"No," Her simple answer shocked Wilbur. Wasn't she supposed to yell at him to get out?

"You sure?" he asked tentatively.

"Posti- I found it!" she pulled out her blue one piece out with triumph. "Now go. I have to change." She pushed him out with one of force fields and shut the door with her foot. Wilbur sat outside, sulking. What was taking her so long? If he could, he would have gone ahead of her. Finally the door open, revealing a Violet with a light yellow tank top and denim shorts. Looking closely, Wilbur could see the thin straps of her bathing suit next to her shirt's straps.

"Ready?" She asked, pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

"Ready." Wilbur jumped down the stairs and was so close to reaching the door. Unfortunately, Wilbur heard a Violet shout after him.

"Wilbur!"

"What?" he groaned inwardly, hoping that she didn't remember.

"You have to put on sunscreen." She did. The tube of sunscreen was passed over to him and Violet finish applying it to her face.

"But Vi!" Wilbur whined. "I don't want to! It's not even that important!"

Sternly, she looked into his eyes. "Do you want a repeat of what happen last time?" The question wasn't one that Wilbur was unfamiliar with. Every time he went out, his mother pestered him about it always bringing back the terrible memory.

"But- but- Vi!"

"Come on Wilbur!" She pleaded. "Don't act like such a child!"

"What about a reward?" Wilbur was good a bargaining, especially with Violet. Mainly because she gave up eventually. Though, she did last longer to his excessive pleading and begging than others had.

"A kiss." he smirked at her. He knew that she was going to give in. The gears in her head were working quickly, trying to figure out another way. There really wasn't and anyway, Violet liked kissing him. It was one of those cute couple things that she actually enjoyed.

"Fine." She smirked back at him before wrapping her arms around his neck. "First, you have to put it on." Thrusting the tube back at him, she gave him a satisfied smirk.

Sighing, he took the bottle from her and began to rub the lotion on himself. He didn't take long and soon his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Now?" he inquired.

"Now." she nodded before she leaned in to kiss him. Like every kiss they shared, it was magical. The kiss is too short for both of their wants. He liked the sweet taste of artificial watermelon that she always seemed to have on. They broke off the kiss and touched foreheads, standing still for a moment.

"Shall we go now, Ms. Parr?" Wilbur extended his arm for her to latch onto.

"Shut up." She flirtatious slapped his arm away. Always after every kiss she felt bubbly and strangely girlier. "Let's go." They left the Parr's house to walk down to the public pool.

It seemed as if everyone had the same idea. The pool was crowded! There was barely any space to even walk. Violet and Wilbur exchanged apprehensive glances at each other.

"Any other place you have in mind?" she asked him. Wilbur scanned the area, looking for any free space. Shortly after he realized it was hopeless and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've got everything under control. It's time for plan B."

"And what would that be?" Violet inquired. She was sweating hard now. Both of them were. They were standing in a sea of sweaty people and anxious children. Wilbur started to answer, but he was interrupted by a short shriek from behind them.

"O.M.G. Is that you Wilbur Robinson?!" They turned around to see a chestnut haired girl in a bikini running towards them.

"Oh no." Violet groaned. The girl's name was Veronica. From what Violet had gathered from the two years she known her, Veronica was 'in love' with Wilbur. She wasn't a bad person, unless you got in her way from getting what she wants. Unfortunately for Violet, she was in the way.

"How've you been? You having a good summer?!" Veronica screeched her questions to Wilbur, making it clear that she was ignoring Violet. With that, Violet looped her arm into Wilbur's.

"**We're** doing fine, Veronica. In fact, we were just leaving." Violet threw a fake smile at her. The quicker they left the better. "Come on Wil. We better get going." Violet tried to drag Wilbur away, but Veronica was quicker. Quickly, Veronica's gripped onto Wilbur's arm tightly.

"Why don't you stay a while? If you're in a hurry, you can leave Vi-Vi." The brunette smile up towards Wilbur. "Wil and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Now, while Wilbur was very intelligent in school and how to act, girls were a foreign country for him. He couldn't really tell when they were flirting with him or why they always wave and giggle at him. The only girl he was ever able to read was Violet. He just couldn't wrap his head around Violet's reactions at the moment right now.

"It's cool. Why don't we stay for a bit Vi?" He looked down to her. She was trying so hard to keep her cool. All he got back was a mumbled 'okay' from her. "Sure, we'll stay for a bit."

"That's totes fabs!" Veronica suddenly pulled Wilbur roughly, causing Violet to fall backwards.

"Wilbur?" Her voice got small because she felt small. Her hand reached out, but he was already gone. She didn't like big crowds. Sure, she had gone to Dash's track meets where there's a large crowd for some reason, but Violet always had her family or her friends. So what does a wallflower do? She becomes invisible.

There was a reason Violet had chosen her specific outfit. It was almost if she had known something like this was going to happen. It was after the Syndrome incident and Violet had really wanted a new wardrobe. She liked her old clothes, but she felt as if she was growing out of the style. So, what happens when Edna Mode hears about it (from Elastigirl, no doubt)? She whips up a whole line that for Violet that could give her full invisibility, just in case.

Now, Violet has become invisible in a crowd once more. Something she hasn't done in ages. Her breathing is getting shallow and she needs out from the crowd. Her claustrophobia is building up in her. The crushing feeling is overcoming her. There is no one to help her now. All she can do is try to escape from the crowd and work on her breathing exercises.

* * *

"And then I was like, 'those were so totes mine' and then she has the nerve to-" Veronica's talking but Wilbur's not listening. He was looking out for Violet. Where was she? She was following right behind them one minute and then she was gone the next.

"Hey," Wilbur said absentmindedly, not meaning to cut her off. "I'm going to go find Violet."

"But you just got here!" The whining increased every time he had to leave. "Anyway, Violet's a big girl. She can handle herself."

"Bye." Wilbur waved as he walked away looking for Violet.

"But, Wilbur!" Her voice faded off as Wilbur searched out for Violet.

"Violet! Where are you?" He looked around carefully, thinking that she couldn't go fully invisible. Or could she? He observed for a human shaped outline in the crowd. Wilbur had learned how to look for Violet in situations when she decided to tease him and turn invisible. His eyes scanned the area, but it was to no avail. He sighed, thinking that Violet had decide to go back home. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around, he saw no one.

"Violet?"

She reappears in front of him again, looking upset and hurt.

"This," she punched him in the shoulder. "Is for leaving me." Then she wrapped her arms around his midsection. "This is for coming back."

"So," he had a goofy grin on his face. Love, it could change a person. "Plan B?"

"Trust me, anyplace is better than here." She took his hand in hers and they left the pool together.

* * *

"Where did you find this place, Wil?" She yelled over to him from across the empty lake. It was a small lake, in the middle of the woods. It wasn't very big and it was too deep in the forest for anyone else to be wandering in.

"I found it a few years ago after dad and I got into a fight." he floated on his back towards her. "I don't think anyone else knows that it's here." The temperature was cooler there and there were no screaming children to bother them. Violet began to float on her back as well, joining Wilbur.

"It's nice and quiet. We should come here more often."

"You know what the best part of the day was Vi?"

"What, Wil?"

He started treading water. "Spending it with you." Wilbur gave her a cheeky grin before he went under the water.

"Hmmm…." She closed her eyes and basked in the setting sun. It couldn't get better than this. Abruptly, Violet felt someone tug her leg down as she went under.

"Ah!" It was the only thing she could scream before she went under the water. In the water, she felt a pair of lips touch hers. Violet swam to the surface.

"Wilbur!" Where was that boy? A pair of arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Violet!" he giggled into her ear as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't think this is over, Robinson!" She pushed him away and started to splash him with water.

"Didn't think so!" He splashed back and soon they have a full sized water war on their hands. They stayed in the lake until their hands turned pruney and the sun went down. Both of them weren't ready for the scolding they received from Helen and Bob when they got back. They both knew that the trouble was worth it.

* * *

So, did you like it? My longest chapter so far! Read and Review! If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, just place it in the reviews!


	9. Injury

To the Guest who reviewed: You are so sweet! Thank you for your ideas. I used it! Hope you enjoy!~

Ninth chapter up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinson or The Incredibles.

* * *

**I is for Injury **

Violet was used to fighting. She even had to learn how to do martial arts after the Syndrome situation when supers could come out of hiding. So knowing how to actually fight was a good thing. Of course she never did try to start a fight ever, so it couldn't possibly her fault of what happened.

Getting her books out of her locker, Violet was thinking about her schedule for the day. She was deep in thought, taking books and putting books back in that she never heard the click clack of high heels approaching her.

"Hey Vi-Vi." The voice purred.

"What do you want Veronica?" Violet's tone was annoyed. She didn't want to talk to Veronica or to have anything to do with Veronica. The girl couldn't be friends with Violet even if she tried. Mainly because someone kept trying to steal her boyfriend.

Veronica flicked her chestnut color hair over her shoulders.

"You know who I want." Her tone change to threatening and Violet tensed up.

"And as I told you a million times," Violet said, keeping her voice leveled. "He's not interested in you."

"Oh, but he would be. You just have to get out of the picture."

"And how do you propose I do that?" Violet is trying to keep her voice cool, but all she wants to do is go to her next class. She closes her locker and faced Veronica with a bored look on her face.

"Like this," Veronica answers in a matter-of-factly tone before pushing Violet against the wall. "You stay away from Wilbur, got it?"

"Really can't, considering I'm the one _dating_ him. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to get to class." Violet tried to push her out of the way, but instead Veronica pulled her back and slammed her hard against the lockers. People were gathering around now.

"Look here Parr. Wilbur belongs to me and the reason why he isn't with me is because of you. So stay away. Don't make me repeat it again." Her fruity smelling breath didn't hold to the way she said those words.

Violet was getting really annoyed now. Who did this girl thinks she is? There were so many things that Violet could do to her.

"Look, I don't want a fight. So why don't we go to class and pretend like it never happened." She explained slowly and rationally. Once again Violet tried to leave. This time Veronica didn't hesitate. She took Violet and smacked her across the face.

"You want to fight?"

"Are you crazy?!" Then Violet though for a moment. "Wait, don't answer that." She rubbed the place where Veronica slapped her. It was still warm to the touch. Veronica didn't answer. She jumped on Violet instead, pushing her down to the ground. The oncoming crowd started to chant.

"Fight! Fight!"

Violet didn't retaliate. Instead she tried to block the punches Veronica threw. Of course, she didn't save all of them. A few times she was punched in the face and in the stomach as well. Violet finally brought her knees to her chest and pushed Veronica across the hall.

"That's it!" Violet was angry now and there was no way she was going down without a fight. She stood in fighting stance waiting for Veronica to return back. It there was going to be a fight, she played clean even if Veronica wasn't going to. Veronica slipped off her high heels and charged for Violet. There she pushed her into the lockers. That girl was much stronger than she appeared to be. Violet could feel her hair being pulled hard. Violet pushed her off and then sent a roundhouse kick to Veronica's stomach. A satisfying 'oomph' can out of her mouth. She recovered quickly though and came after Violet as well by kicking Violet on her side. There was definitely going to be a bruise when Violet woke up tomorrow morning. Violet stood in fighting stance, breathing hard. It had been a while since she had a fight like this. Veronica came after her again this time with her nails. She knocked down Violet in the shoulders and started raking her fingernails on her arms. It hurt! Violet looked down to see the beginnings of blood oozing out of the deep lines down her arms. She tried to grab her arms, but Veronica took her head and slammed it hard on the floor. Now a pounding headache was in Violet's head. Things started sounded muffled and her vision blurred. She felt the scratches that Veronica was placing on her stomach. Violet did the last thing she could do.

Violet placed her knee up and slammed in hard into Veronica's groin. Veronica rolled off of Violet, coiling in pain. Violet got up, before falling to the ground again. She held her head in her hands. Everything was spinning. She heard Veronica wheeze out something, but it wasn't very clear. Then she felt her body being picked up and she stared into the face of Veronica. Again, Violet was pushed against the wall, feet dangling this time. They both began to claw this this and Violet could hear the fabric of her shirt ripping. One of the arms was pulled clean off and it fell to the ground. Violet attacked back as well. She ripped off the necklace Veronica was wearing. Then she saw something shiny glint and by reflexes Violet moved out of the way in time to see a short knife being stuck into one of the lockers.

"As I said before, ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Violet probably shouldn't have screamed, because once again she felt her head spinning. Veronica came after her with the knife, swinging it back and forth. Violet stepped backwards, narrowly missing the swipes. She was doing well until she felt something cut her shoulder. She winced and bit her lip hard. There was blood now flowing down her shoulder. Violet was done. She kicked the knife out of Veronica's hand and pushed her down hard. Right before Veronica could charge at Violet again, a hand stopped them in between.

"Stop it!" They both looked surprised as Wilbur shouted.

"Oh Wilbur, Violet here try to attack me because she so overprotective." Veronica imitated a voice of a child. Violet couldn't believe it! Veronica was trying to make her sound like the bad guy.

"YOU KNOW THAT'S NO-" Violet felt Wilbur's hand clamp over her mouth.

"You're wrong Veronica. I already heard what happened." Now Violet was really feeling woozy. Her fists unclamped and she started to sway.

Wilbur turned back to look at Violet. "Violet?" He asked her, before she begun to fall. Wilbur quickly caught her. "You don't look so good." Wilbur voice softened. He touched the back of her head. He saw tinges of red liquid on his fingertips. Then, he quickly pushed her hair out of the way seeing blood staining the back of her head. "Let's go." He picked her up, bridal style and started walking to the nurse's office.

"But Wilbur!" Veronica's persistent, annoying voice pleaded with him.

"Not another word." Any talking around them stilled. Wilbur Robinson never got angry. He never treated people cruelly even if he thought they deserved it. The coldness of his voice threw everyone off. Wilbur continued walking through the hall through the crowd of people. He could almost swear that he heard clapping behind him as he entered the nurse's office.

"Anything wrong?" The nurse asked with a kind smile.

"May I borrow your first-aid kit please?" He asked politely through clenched teeth. He was furious about the incident.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" The nurse asked handing him the first-aid box. She was concerned about the girl that was bleeding in his arms.

"I think it would be better if I handle this. Can I borrow that room?" He nodded his head toward the direction of one of the empty rooms.

"Of course! If you need anything, I'm here to help." She got up and ushered him to a room before closing the door behind her. Wilbur laid Violet down on one of the cots and opened the kit. He looked for Neosporin and bandages for Violet.

"Wilbur?" The girl beside him called weakly.

"Violet." He dropped what he had and grabbed her hands. "Are you okay?" Violet smiled weakly at him.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"Do you think you can sit up?" He gave her his hand as he gently pushed her up into sitting position. "I'm going to clean you up, you okay with that." She smiled at him with her eyes closed, still a bit dazed. She watched silently as Wilbur cleaned the wounds that she had gotten. Her shoulder wound was the worst one. He worked carefully with it, cleaning the wound gently, and then wrapping it up. He had also gotten her an ice bag to put on her head, which still gave her a throbbing headache. Wilbur had been careful cleaning her head, which wasn't as bad as he thought. Wrapping the bandage around her head, Violet started to talk again.

"What happened?"

"You beat up Veronica, that's what happened."

"Oh." She said in a small voice.

"Anywhere else?" Wilbur asked, changing the subject. She lifted up her shirt so he could see her stomach. Bruises covered her abdomen and small little cuts were in random locations.

"It hurts." Those two little words practically killed him on the inside. He wasn't there to protect her, but he knew she was a good fighter. They had spared several times before, her coming out as the victor since she had much more formal training.

"It's okay." He replied, earning himself a confused look from Violet. He finished cleaning her up and gave the nurse back the kit.

"Is she okay?" The nurse asked. She was quite confused about the whole situation.

"She's fine." Wilbur shrugged. "Do you have any snacks? She's still a bit lightheaded."

"Of course." The nurse rushed and pulled out a carton of juice and a cookie. "We always keep these around, just in case."

He thanked her and returned back to the room. Violet sat there with her hands in her lap, staring at the floor. She looked up when she heard the door open. He handed her the snacks and took a seat next to her on the cot.

"Thanks."

"It's cool."

They sat there in a comfortable silence, swinging their legs back and forth.

"So what about our classes?" Violet wondered what had happened about her classes. She missed her lab in Chemistry and her math test.

"We can go home early. Your mom's talking to the principal right now. You know," Wilbur chuckled lightly. "She's very scary when she's angry."

"Yeah," Violet said, giving a smile. "She does get that way."

"You sure you're okay?" He stared at her with his hazel eyes.

"Just dizzy. We should probably go now." Wilbur got off first and then helped Violet get down. He placed his arm protectively around her shoulder. "Are we waiting for mom?"

"She said that we could walk home while she gave the principal 'a piece of her mind'." He placed air quotes, receiving a grin from Violet. The walk home was a quiet one. There wasn't much to say. When they had arrived at the Parr's house, Wilbur opened the door, and against much of Violet's protesting, Wilbur carried her up the stairs to her room. He placed her onto her bed.

"Hey." Wilbur started, catching her attention. "Don't listen to her. She's not very smart."

"Trust me," Violet groaned. "I don't."

"Move over."

"Why?" Violet proceeded cautiously. He was always up to his tricks. Wilbur lay down next to her and pulled her close to him, trying his best to be gentle.

"Just go to sleep." He cradled her loosely.

"But-" Violet started. She caught herself turning around and looking at his sleeping figure. "Fine." She smiled before snuggling in deeper. These were the reasons she loved him.

* * *

So how did you like it? Remember, you can always send suggestions in for the next chapter.


	10. Jealousy

Tenth chapter up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinson or The Incredibles.

* * *

**J is for Jealousy**

Set before dating…

* * *

"Hey, your name's Violet?" Violet looked up from the book she was reading. A boy her age, with sandy blond hair and a plaid shirt smiled at her. She looked confused.

"Yes?" She approached cautiously. Who was this boy? More importantly, how did he know her?

"That's great!" The boy looked relieved. "I'm Jason." He pulled his hand out of his pocket, reaching for a handshake. She looked warily at his hand, and then looked back to her book.

"I'm Jason." The boy repeated.

"That's nice," Violet replied, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Don't you want to know why I'm talking to you?"

"If you want to." She flipped through the pages of her book and then closed it, looking up at him. "Well?"

"Right! Um... well, I don't really know how to explain this, but we're in English class together and I was wondering that, maybe," Jason fumbled with his fingers. "If you like to go on a date with me?" He gave her a weak smile, before twisting up his fingers. He was nervous. Not just nervous, really nervous.

"Sure," Violet grabbed his hands to stop him. "Movies? You pay for the tickets; I'll pay for the popcorn. Cool?"

"Um-" Jason was caught off guard. "Yeah, sure!" His face broke into a grin as he walked away. Violet opened her book again, hoping to squeeze in another chapter before class started again.

"Who's that?" A voice piped over her shoulder. Violet turned her head slightly, to see Wilbur resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Jason."

"Who?"

"A kid named Jason from my English class," Violet explained slowly. "He asked me out, on a date." Wilbur looked at her confused and taken back.

"You didn't say yes though, right?"

"No, I did." _Ring!_ The bell was ringing and both Wilbur and Violet had to get to their next class. Violet began to gather up her books, while Wilbur stared at her with his jaw to the ground. She stood up and shut his mouth shut.

"Come on; we got to go the Chemistry." Violet breezed past him and Wilbur was left, flabbergasted.

_Ring!_

The bell rang again, initiating the start of class. Wilbur broke out of his daze and ran across the school to Chemistry. He arrived sweaty and late.

"Mr. Kip, - I-I'm here." Wilbur gripped the edge of the doorway frame, breathing heavily.

"So nice of you to join us Mr. Robinson." Teacher sarcasm dripped from his words. "One more time and you'll be having central detention." Mr. Kip turned back to the board. Meanwhile, Wilbur took his seat next to Violet and opened up his notebook. He tried several ways to get her attention, all of them ending in failures and stern looks from both Mr. Kip and Violet. The class was taking forever! In the end, Wilbur ended up sliding down in his seat, with his hands folded over his chest.

_RING! _

Violet quickly got her stuff together and ran out of the room. Unfortunately for her, a Robinson never fails and soon he was by her side again.

"You said yes?"

"I think I said that already Wilbur. I don't get it. What's the big deal?" She pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Anyway, it's not a big deal."

"Sure," Wilbur rolled his eyes. "You say that it's not a big deal, but deep down inside I know that you're excited."

"So? Can't I be excited?" Violet stopped walking now to turn and stare at Wilbur. "It's just a date."

"Well-" Wilbur stammered. "I should meet him first; you know; just to make sure that this guy isn't like a villain or something." He rubbed his arm, looking down at the ground. What was happening to him? He wasn't the shy one. He could get distracted or off-track, but shy wasn't in his vocabulary. Look at him! He was stammering and becoming a babbling fool!

Violet stared at him strangely for a few seconds. What was wrong with him?

"Fine. You can meet him tomorrow. Just come over to my house, okay?" Violet opened her locker and got her book bag. She slammed the door shut and grabbed Wilbur by the arm.

"Let's go!" Violet pulled him out of the buildings. Outside, kids waved goodbye to their friends as they got on their hover boards on in their bubbles. She dragged him to the sidewalk and they began to get home the old-fashion way. By walking.

"I'll do it." Wilbur grumbled. "Maybe I'll hang with Dash while I'm at it."

"Cheer up!" Violet smiled at him. "I'll take you out for ice cream~ My treat." Wilbur face brightened immediately. He stood up straighter and started talking a mile a minute again. Who knows? Maybe this Jason guy would be nice.

* * *

"You have to admit; Aquaman is cooler than Spaceman Rick." Wilbur sat in the Parr's kitchen with Violet's brother Dash, arguing which one of their comic book heroes was better.

"Nu uh! Spaceman Rick could totally beat Aquaman any day!" The two boys glare, silently at each other from across the table.

"So," A voice interrupted them. "What's the argument this time?" Both Wilbur and Dash turned around. Violet stood there, her hair wavy, nails nicely polished, and she was wearing a navy blue scoop neck top with a pair of jean capris.

"What?" Violet asked, looking at the dumbstruck Wilbur. He couldn't believe it. She looks down at her clothes. "Is it too much?" He examines her up and down.

"You never wear makeup." Wilbur commented. Violet self-consciously touched her face.

"You look the same." Dash replied. Of course he didn't see anything different with Violet. "Who is this guy?"

"Jason. He's just a guy from school. And for once Dash, can you try not to freak him out?" Violet asked Dash, with a gleam of fire building up in her eyes. "I'm not afraid to use my force fields."

Dash rolled his eyes and brought his attention back towards Wilbur. Wilbur still was staring at Violet. A small smile on his face, his cheeks red. Dash stared puzzling at him, then realizing what was happening.

_Knock. Knock._

All three of them turned to the entrance of the kitchen. Violet quickly walked past the boys to the door.

"Not one word." Violet glare at Dash. She opened the door.

"Hey Violet." Jason stood uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Let's go." Violet took her jacket hanging from the chair and closed the door behind her. The two boys sat in silence as the footsteps receded.

"I knew it!" Dash slammed his fist into his hand. "Of course she chose someone that looks like him!"

"What are you talking about?" Wilbur was confused. Dash's sudden revelations were scaring him. Never had he seen the boy so excited about his sister's life.

"Come on! I'll show you!" He jumped off the kitchen stool he was sitting on and ran into the living room. He pulled Wilbur to a bookshelf and pulled out an old photo album. "These are all the old pictures we took before we got trapped in the ice." Dash laid open the abnormally large album on his legs. As he flipped through the pages, Wilbur saw Violet's childhood. There were pictures of her as a baby, which were adorable. Then there were pictures of her and Dash. Finally Dash opened to a page that seems to be all about Violet. She was standing next to a tall, gangly looking boy. Both of them were smiling. He wore a blue sweater and dull red hair.

"That's her boyfriend or at least was." Dash pointed out. 'Doesn't he look like - like, who's it called. That boy she just went out with?" Wilbur couldn't deny the fact. Other than the hair color, it was a perfect match.

"What's his name?"

"Tony Rydiner." Dash stated. "He was really boring."

"He looks boring." Wilbur knitted his eyebrows together. How could Violet be interested in someone so… plain. Wilbur took the book out of Dash's lap and started going through the pages.

"So…" Dash stated after 5 minutes of Wilbur's silent reading. "Video games?"

"Yeah." Wilbur slammed the book shut. "Let's go." They played until Violet came home. She was quiet as she walked through the house. She threw her jacket off and walked to the living room, where the boys were.

"Shoot it! Shoot! SHOOT!"

"Don't you think I'm trying!?" Violet shook her head. Her brother and Wilbur could be strange. She walked in and plopped herself next to Wilbur on the couch.

"Hey Vi," Wilbur said, distracted. "How was it?" His fingers press the buttons on the controller rapidly. Violet could tell that he could be less interested right now.

"Fine," She sighed. Honestly, the date hadn't gone well. Sure, Jason was everything like Tony. He had his charm, good looks, brains; but she couldn't help but feel like something was different. In retrospect, her dates with Tony seemed like the one she just had with Jason. So why was it so… different? Jason was nice, but when did nice become boring? Maybe she was looking too much into this.

"YES!" The two boys high fived each other. From what Violet could tell, their game was over and they had won. As usual.

"So Vi," Wilbur grinned over his shoulder to her. "Want to go get some ice cream? My treat, only because you bought it last time." He gave her a broad smile, one that could make Violet feel instantly better.

"Sure Wil." A small grin was bestowed on her face. "Just let me change into something more comfortable." She never understood why being around Wilbur could make her feel… wonderful.

* * *

Not my best work... I hope you still like it... or not. The choice is yours


	11. Kissing

Eleventh chapter up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinson or The Incredibles.

* * *

**K is for Kissing**

"Wilbur?"

"Yes, Vi?" Wilbur turned his head to look at his girlfriend. They weren't doing much. Wilbur was catching up on the latest Captain Time Travel comic book and Violet was reading a book for school. They sat on opposite ends of the couch with their feet touching.

"I-" Violet paused. She didn't know how to phrase her question. "Never mind." She mumbled as she looks back down to her book.

"Violet?" Wilbur looked quizzingly at her. Violet wasn't one to shy away from a question she was asking him. Especially now that they were dating. He placed down his comic book and crawled his way over to her side of the couch. "What's wrong?" He brought his face close to hers.

"Nothing." Violet replied, her eyes darting to his lips for a short second. How was she going to do this? The only other person she ever dated before was Tony and it wasn't like they did anything interesting Violet doesn't even think that their relationship counted. They went out a few times, but other than that, nothing really happened. She flipped through her magazine casually, trying to seem like nothing is wrong. Her tactic failed when she accidently dropped her magazine and it slid across the room.

"Are you sure you're fine Violet?" Wilbur asked again, this time more concerned. Why was she acting like this? She always wanted to fit in before. So why couldn't she just act like a normal girlfriend? Why couldn't she just tell him that she wanted to be romantic with him? Violet looked down now, the left side of her face covered with her jet black hair. She played with a loose thread on her shirt. Fumbling around was her best way to get her mind off of something.

"Vi." Wilbur stated, tipping her face up to his. "Tell me what's wrong." His brown eyes softened. "Please." He gave her his puppy-dog look, the one she usually rolled her eyes at. This time, it just made her more uncomfortable. This shouldn't be this hard! She was the first one to make a move in their relationship, saying that she wanted to be more than friends. So why wasn't she just taking the initiative again?!

"It's nothing Wil. I'm fine." She said, her eyes once again darting to his lips. Wilbur could tell that something was going on. And maybe, just maybe, he had an idea.

"Vi. Can you close your eyes? I got something for you." Wilbur shifted next to Violet until he was in a comfortable position.

"Now why should I listen to you?" Violet's guard acted up. "You're not trying to trick me again, are you?" A small smirk came across her face. Just like that, all her fears were pushed away.

"No," Wilbur stated. " But I did make you smile." He gave her a cheeky grin back, showing his triumph. He laid his head back, sighing in the small victory he had won. Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips touch his. It was surprising, but really sweet at the same time. Her hands were on her face as she kissed him. It couldn't have last any more than three seconds, but it felt like hours to them. She broke away from him and moved back down beside him again.

"That's what you wanted?" Wilbur asked, slightly shocked. He didn't understand why she couldn't just come out with it. But then he looked at her. Her hair fell in front of her face and she wasn't really smiling. It must have taken some nerve trying to do something that they both had been avoiding. Quickly, he cupped her round faced with his hands and pulled her in for another kiss. He could inhale her scent now; sweet smelling lavender. His arms slid down to her waist and hers went around his neck. Both of them felt as if they were in their own little world with just the two of them. The kiss deepens and Wilbur darted out his tongue, asking for entrance. She opened her own mouth and both of them fought for dominance. The whole thing may have lasted longer.

_SLAM!_

Violet and Wilbur fell of the couch and onto the floor.

"Ouch." Violet mumbled, rubbing her back.

"Are you okay?" Wilbur asked concerned. Guess they might have been going a little bit too far.

"I'm fine," Violet said, the pain in her back still gnawing away at her. He smirked.

"You know," Wilbur started his voice in a light tone. "I can always tell when you're hurt." Wilbur picked her up gently, bridal style. Violet stares at him, her eyes wide. "The one thing, I'll never get about you," Wilbur continued walking into the Robinson kitchen. "Is that you never want to show when you need help." He set her down on the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. He walked over to the freezer, grabbing an ice pack. "Why is that?" Wilbur asked, lifting up the back of her shirt, placing the ice pack on it, and pulling her shirt back over his hand holding the ice pack.

Violet looked away, but realized that it wouldn't do any good.

"I- I-" She stuttered, staring back at him. She felt terrible for telling him this. "I just don't want to feel like I'm bothering anyone." Violet looked away, ashamed.

"Hey, look at me," Wilbur whispered to her softly, moving his face under hers. He glances up to her big blue eyes. "Don't you ever think that you're bothering me. I would drop almost everything for you. I-," Wilbur paused. His uncertainty hanged in the air. "I-" He couldn't tell if this was the right thing to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything. How she completes his days, how she makes the world a little brighter, or how she would go to the ends of the world to make her happy.

"I love you." Violet stares directly into his eyes now. Her eyes are in focus. She searches through his, looking for any mistruths. There are in fact none at all. He could feel her intake of breath. Now he's freaking out. His hands start going back into his old habit of fidgeting again. Then, faintly, he hears it.

"I love you too." She looks at him in all serious, not even cracking a smile. "But," Violet starts. "Can you take off the ice pack now? My back's numb." Wilbur quickly glances back to the ice pack and drops it, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Oops?" Wilbur smiled at her. He brought her face closer to his. Centimeters apart and their lips almost touched.

"Guess who's making dinner! It's me. Again." Carl sighed as he threw open the kitchen doors. He caught sight of Wilbur and Violet, lips touching. "Oh, nononononono." Carl shook his head. "This can't be happening."

Violet and Wilbur broke off to Carl's screaming. Violet quickly turned invisible, while Wilbur looked caught off guard.

"Car-"

"Don't you 'Carl' me" Carl interrupted, throwing sass at Wilbur. "You could have scared me for life. What if you guys were doing something different? Something more inta-" Wilbur threw his hand on the robot's mouth, trying to get him to shut up.

"CA-RL!" Wilbur yelled, his face turning pink. "If you'll excuse us," Wilbur picked up Violet's invisible form (using the floating clothes as a guideline) and carried her out the room. "We'll be going now." Wilbur said, giving a fake salute to Carl.

"FINE. But we're talking about this later!" Carl called after him. Wilbur shot him a glare, that wasn't really a serious one but more of a I'll-get-you-for-this kind of glare. Carl sighed as the two lovebirds went out the door. Love was something amazing, wasn't it?


	12. Locker Room

Twelfth chapter up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinson or The Incredibles.

* * *

**L is for Locker Room**

Wilbur was running late. He was supposed to meet Violet at the gym to so they could walk home after she was done. His pace quicken on the tiles in the hallway as he made his down to the gymnasium. On the way he saw one of Violet's friends. What was her name again? Right, Rose.

"Hey," He waved at her, grabbing her attention. "Do you know where Violet is?" Rose stared at him and then pointed down to the locker room.

"She's in there. She's finished and there's no one else there so I think you can go in." She shifted her bag to her other shoulder before walking passed him.

Wilbur walked down to the locker room and knocked on the door. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Violet? Are you in there?" Silence. She probably was done. Wilbur opened the door and walked in. Violet, who had decided last minute to take a quick shower, walked out of the showers and into the room. She was drying her hair with a towel, when she stopped. Wilbur turned around and for a moment (felt like hours to them) they just stood there, frozen in place. Seconds later, Violet squeaked and turned invisible.

"What are you doing in here? Get out!" She felt so exposed. Wilbur could be terribly dense sometimes. He stood there, frozen in place. His mind wasn't cooperating with him right now, but he was blushing madly.

"GO!" She pushed him out of the locker room, still invisible, and slammed the door shut. Wilbur still stood still, dumbstruck. Violet, not really caring about the cleanness of the floor, lay on the door and slid to the ground. She became visible again and pushed her wet hair, with both of her hands, behind her ears. Then she brought her knees close to her chest and breathed deeply. She needed to calm down or else she would have a breakdown. What was she supposed to feel? Ashamed? Disgrace? Sure Wilbur and she were close, but not that close! Violet took deep breaths now, trying to calm her anxiety down. Why was she feeling this way?

"Violet?" Wilbur called from the other side of the door. He was getting worried when all he could hear was Violet's shaky breath from the other side of the door.

"Go away Wilbur!" Her voice shakes badly as she spoke.

"Hey, hey," He got on his knees and spoke through the door. "I'm here for you Vi. You know that."

"Please," her voice trembled "Just go away!" Her shout left to a fistful of heavy sobs that made her bring her legs closer to her body.

"Violet," Wilbur said, keeping his voice calm and steady. "You have to relax. It's going to be okay, got it?" He was getting really worried now.

"Got it." Her voice came out less shaky and she started to breathe normally again.

"We're going to be okay Vi. Now," Wilbur instructed her. "You have to get up and get changed. School is going to be closing soon." He could hear her slowly getting up and walking to the lockers. He could hear her rummaging around, changing back into her clothes. Light footsteps retreated back to the locker room door and Wilbur back away from the door. Violet opened the door, her hair falling in front of her face. She brushed past him walking down the halls of the school. Wilbur walked next to her.

"Violet, I'm sorry." Wilbur rubbed the back of his neck. How embarrassing it was to talk about it.

Violet kept quiet as she looked forward, pushing the door open and walking out.

"Violet." Wilbur sighed. Her pace quickens and he ran to catch up to her. This was their whole walk back to the Parr's house. When Violet got home, she walked into the kitchen, seeing her brothers and mom in there. Wilbur trailed in behind her.

"Come on Violet!' Wilbur pleaded while following her. "I apologized like a billion times!"

"Twenty," She replied back matter-of-factly" She picked up an apple before continuing. "And no. Go home Wilbur!"

"Ooooh," Dash, Violet's 12 year old brother taunted lightly. "Trouble in paradise."

"Shut up you little insect!" She glared at him before storming up to her room. Wilbur gave him a shrug with his shoulder and ran to follow Violet up the stairs. He almost caught up to her, until she slammed the door shut in his face. He sighed and walked back downstairs with his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong with Vi?" Dash asked once Wilbur came back down.

"She's a bit mad at me for something that happened in school. More embarrassed than mad if you think about it. She needs time to cool down."

"What happen?" Helen asked, her curiosity butting in.

Of course he should have known that she would ask. He felt his face redden as he looked down to the tiled floor. Wilbur didn't really want to answer her question.

"Well- um- I think Violet should explain it to you," He flustered and his face flushed even more. "I-I should go now." He picked up his book bag and walked out the door, mumbling a good bye. Dash and his mother stared after Wilbur and Dash just shook his shoulders.

* * *

Violet stayed in her room for a long time. She did her homework, finished her projects, and wasted some time just staring at the ceiling. Wilbur was right. She wasn't mad, she was embarrassed. Ashamed. She didn't come out when her mom called her down for dinner. The only thing Violet was happy about was that tomorrow was a Saturday. She changed for bed and fell down onto her pillow.

Unfortunately for Violet, Wilbur was a very persistent person.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Violet heard small stones hitting her window. She groaned and turned her pillow over. She hoped that if she left it alone, it would stop.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

That was it! Violet threw off her covers and opened her window.

"What!?" She whispered-yelled.

"Good. You're awake." Wilbur smiled at her. "I'm coming up!"

"Shh! Be quiet! And go home!" His persistent behavior could be really annoying. Wilbur ignored her and he had climbed up to Violet's window using one of his dad's inventions. Quietly, Wilbur tried to get in gracefully, but ended up getting his foot stuck on the windowpane. He tumbled out, hitting the ground hard.

"Ow." Wilbur groaned as he tried to untwist himself.

"Quiet!" Violet scolded him, but she couldn't help smiling at him.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever." He flashed a cocky smile at her before dusting himself off. "For you." He thrusted her a bouquet of Violets and stared down at the ground. Violet looked on with surprise and took the flowers. Violets, just like her name. Also her favorite…

"Thank you." She replied, clutching onto them. One thing Violet learned about their relationship as in progressed was that Wilbur had gotten quieter. They both still loved having fun with each other, but he could be terribly romantic at times. He used to be a boy who could talk about anything. Eventually, he himself realized that silence could be the loudest voice. She changed as well. She talked more, took things less serious, and smiled more. They both change themselves for the better. Silences were nice and so was being loud and having a good time.

"Do I have to apologize again? I think keeping it twenty is a nice, even number." He smiled at her, hoping for forgiveness.

"Twenty-one is better though." She replied in a sing-song voice.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you, though in my defense I wa-" He was interrupted when Violet placed a finger to his lips.

"Shush." She brought his face closer to hers and he didn't hesitate leaning in. They shared a small kiss as they stood holding hands, the moonlight illuminating the room. It was… sweet. He brought her closer and she latched onto his waist. Wilbur stroked her hair and hugged her tightly.

"I don't really understand why you put yourself down so much."

"What are you talking about?" Violet's eyebrows knitted together. Of course she knew what he was talking about. She just didn't want to him to know.

"I see you do it all the time. Every time we pass a mirror in a store, you scrunch up your nose and dragged me away quickly. You always buy clothes three sizes too big and whenever someone either complements or insults you; you always hug your arms around you and dismiss it. Only you feel bad about it afterwards." Wilbur pulled Violet in tighter. Then he tried to approach the difficult, awkward topic again.

"I thought-" Wilbur paused, becoming very flustered. "that you looked-" he gulped, feeling that he would get punched in the face. "nice." Violet waited, for she knew that he still had something to say.

"That came out really stupid, didn't it?" Wilbur groaned. "What I meant to say that you're not pretty."

"Geez thanks." Violet said rolling her eyes, but felt a jab.

" The thing is," Wilbur held her at arm's length to get a good look at her. "Is that you can't be defined by a six letter word. I won't use the word just by itself. You will always be pretty amazing, pretty smart, pretty cunning, but you will never be just plain pretty. If I wanted to use words to talk about your appearance; I used breathtaking, gorgeous, spectacular, but never will I just use plain pretty." He pushed her hair behind her ears and gazed into her eyes. She stared back at him, tears in her eyes.

"Oh no." Wilbur started panicking. "Don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I freaked you out, didn't I? Maybe I should just go." Wilbur pointed to the door.

"No."

"No? I mean- you know- okay, I'm just going to stop talking now." Violet cupped his face with her hands. Spontaneously, she kissed him. Wilbur was caught off guard and for a moment his eyes widen, only to shut them. Always on these nights, they seemed to have their love for each other multiply twenty times. The moonlight gave enough light in the room for the two lovebirds to see each other, not that they needed to. Passion pours out at the seams as they kiss. Her fingers weave through his hair, messing it up. His hands are at her waist, keeping her still. She pulls away and gives him a look. It's not any look, it's **the **look. He looks back at her, asking with his eyes for confirmation. She nods and then brings him back in. The kiss intensifies and soon she's tugging at the end of his shirt. He listens and pulls it off, leaving his flesh exposed. Her hands roam now, feeling every detail. Working out did come out with benefits. Now, her turn. His hand goes into her shirt, working his way up to her chest. He breaks the kiss and looks at her again.

"Are you sure?" His eyes filled with fraught and worry, praying that he's not pushing her.

"Never been more sure."

* * *

That night, they both realized something. They learned that they could never live without the other person. No matter what was going their way, they were going to get through it together. That night, they lay together cuddling with each other. Violet did make sure to lock her door that night, of course they couldn't explain how Wilbur ended up in the house that night and Bob almost looked as if he would kill Wilbur. He grumbled to Wilbur to meet him in his office and Violet gave him a fleeting smile before letting him go. Wilbur sent a look of panic to her as he followed her dad to the study that Bob Parr owned.

"Someone's happy today." Dash said in a sing song voice. "Wilbur and Violet sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Shut it!" Violet yelled throwing a force field at him. And that was the start of a very loud argument between the Parr siblings.


	13. Missing You

A/N: Gods this is terrible! I have been blocked terribly for this past week, but I really wanted to get this chapter done. You have all rights to kill me in the reviews. I might revise this another day, but this is what you're getting for now. Never test my patience, darlings~

Thirteenth chapter up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinson or The Incredibles.

* * *

**M is for Missing You**

"I'll only be gone for a week, Wil. It's no big deal." Violet continued to pack her clothes into her suitcase. On her bed, her boyfriend Wilbur Robinson lay down, agonizing. Even though Supers weren't needed as much anymore, the Parrs still had a responsibility. So, Violet and her family were going across the world for a U.N convention. It was taking place in Tokyo, Japan and for the first time ever, Wilbur Robinson could not force his way onto the trip.

"But I'll be so lonely!" Wilbur whined, smacking his face with his hands. "Who's going to entertain me?"

"You'll have Carl." Violet said, ignoring Wilbur's desperate pleas. Even in spite of her nonchalant demeanor, Violet was going to miss Wilbur as much as he was going to miss her. "And are you calling me entertainment?" Violet asked in a deadly tone that followed an icy glare.

Wilbur paled considerably, realizing his mistake.

"No! Vi, how could you think like that!?" Wilbur overdramatized. He stood up and started pacing around her room. "It's just that it's going to be so lonely!" Wilbur threw his hands in the air before falling back onto Violet's bed, face first. Violet rolled her eyes and continued to pack, sticking her super suit on the top of her clothes. She closed it with a slam and jumped next to Wilbur on the bed, pushing him off in the process. He fell to the ground with a thud and groaned loudly.

"WilburI'msosorry!" Violet said rapidly, noticing that her old habit of overlapping her words was coming back. She never did it around Wilbur, which was puzzling since she had like Wilbur more than she liked Tony. Wilbur pushed his thumb over the foot of the bed and gave her a thumbs up. He brushed himself off and got off the floor. Violet bit her lip, another nervous habit coming back to haunt her. Wilbur looked at her confused. Never had she apologized about something so small. Now she sat in front of him, nervous.

"What's wrong?" Wilbur asked, hoping for an answer to his questions.

"Wil," Violet started. "Can you remember something important for me?"

"Sure, What?"

"When I ever say anything as Invisigirl, don't take it personally. Please?" Violet gave an apprehensive glance.

"O-kay," Wilbur ventured carefully. "You sure you're fine?" Wilbur placed his hand on her forehead. She swatted him away and walked to the other side of the room.

"I'm fine. You're coming tomorrow, right?"

"Of course I am Vi," Wilbur rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

"Just remember to water the plants Wilbur, nothing else," Violet's mother, Helen Parr (A.K.A Elastigirl), reminded Wilbur for the hundredth time.

"Don't worry ma'am. I got this all under control," Wilbur swept his arm in front of him as he talked. Violet rolled her eyes at him as she sat next to her brother on an airport bench.

"We'll be back. Keep an eye on Jack-Jack, Vi." Helen said as she walked with Robert to the ticket booth. Violet bent over to make her face reach her little brother's. He cooed and pulled a strand of Violet's hair. She made silly faces at him while Dash and Wilbur talked video game strategies. Her mother came back and soon they were waiting in line to be checked in. All of the Parr family was accounted for, except…

"Hurry up Vi!" Dash shouted to his sister. Violet glared at him before continuing her conversation with Wilbur.

"Just- don't do anything stupid." Violet exhaled as she spoke with him. Another fidgety habit appeared and she was starring in other directions again.

"I'll be right here in one week." Wilbur pointed to the spot he was standing on. Both of them stood in silence. Neither really knew how to say goodbye, it was still something they were working on.

"Bye," Violet gave him a small wave before making her way through the line to her family.

"Not bye," Wilbur said as she walked away. "See you soon!" She turned around to see Wilbur waving like an idiot and she smiled. _'Just one week.' _Violet thought as she got onto the plane.

Wilbur frowned slightly after he saw her getting on the plane and shoved his hands into his pockets. He had to start getting home. Wilbur knitted his eyebrows together and walked out of the air condition airport. _'Just one week.' _Wilbur thought to himself as he started towards the monorails.

* * *

"Wow." Violet looked in the room. It was the city hall, a room big enough to fit the remaining Supers that were coming to attend the meeting. Violet wore her super suit and her mask as she walked next to her parents and brothers. The ceiling was domed shaped, causing the voices to echo off the walls.

"Kids, come here," Helen Parr ushered her kids in a circle. "Remember; don't answer personal questions if you don't have to. Your identity is the most valuable thing you have. Protect it." Dash and Violet stared at their mother, already familiar with the speech.

'_Thirty seconds. I repeat, thirty seconds until we go live.' _A voice boomed above them. The Incredibles cast approving stares at each other as they sat down in their chairs.

_Three. Two. One._

Interviewers flocked around the table throwing questions at the Supers sitting down.

* * *

"Sush Carl! It's on!" Wilbur waved his hand at Carl to shut the robot up. Wilbur stared intently at the screen, looking for Violet. There! She was sitting next to her family, of course. Wilbur gave a lovesick smile at the T.V. Even though it had only been two days, Wilbur missed his girlfriend terribly. Carl rolled his robotic eyes behind the raven-haired boy as he exited out into the kitchen.

"So Invisigirl, how long do you think you're going to stay with the family?" An interviewer has his notebook ready to write, very old fashioned.

"I plan to work with my family until I reach the age of adulthood." Violet speaks eloquently, as if she's like an adult instead of a teenager. Wilbur smiles, staring up at the television. Funny how one person could make him feel like he's walking on cloud 9. Most of the questions are about superhero stuff and Wilbur often zones out at several of the boring monologue parts. Then he hears a question that was different than the rest.

"Invisigirl! Are you in a relationship with anyone?" Wilbur perks up and directs his attention back to Violet. He could see her slight pause, which somehow isn't picked up by anyone around her.

"No, I'm not in any relationships right now." She answers calmly back even though Wilbur can see the panic rising up in her.

"Are you sexually active?" Violet blanches and so does Wilbur.

"Um- I mean- What I'm trying to say- um." Her words tumble out of her mouth and a shade of pink is rising on her cheeks.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTIONS ARE THESE?" Mr. Incredible (Robert Parr) booms. It's obvious that he's offended. Unlike the other reporters, who shrink back in fear, the interviewer rebuttals.

"The kind of questions the public wants to know."

"What my daughter does in her personal life does not involve you!" Mr. Incredible glares back, slamming his hand on the table while in the process breaking it.

"She can't answer it though. Do you think that she's hiding something from you? Her skills do include hiding in the shadows, am I right, Mr. Incredible?" The interviewer has no fear and acts more like paparazzi. Robert Parr is enraged now and he storms over to the reporter, only to be held back by his wife.

"I'm not." Violet voices out over the commotion. A hush falls over the crowd. "If I'm not in a relationship, what makes you think I'll be in any sort of sexually one?" Her brava is masking over her uncertainty. Both she and the interviewer stare each other down. She's winning though. He looks away and Violet claps her hands together. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

The rest of the week is a blur to the both of them. After the interviews, Violet was free from her duties. Of course, she was on the front page of the newspaper the next day. Her father grilled her about her relationship with Wilbur and her mother talked to her about safe sex, both of which Violet stayed quiet for. They didn't force her back to anymore outings though and Violet Parr spent the rest of the week wandering the hotel, counting the days until she returned home.

Wilbur had paled during the interview because he knew all her real answers. They were dating and they were 'active' in a sense. They only did it once! He groaned and shoved his face into a pillow before going to his room to lie down on his bed. He could hear Carl talking to him, patronizing him. Wilbur just turns around, not wanting to hear about any of this. Unfortunately Carl told his mother and he gets an earful from both of his parents. Wilbur mopes around his room for the rest of the week. He can't go anywhere anyway. He's grounded.

* * *

"Someone's excited." Helen Parr lightly teased her daughter. Eventually Violet had given in and talked to her mother about her and Wilbur. She wasn't surprised though. She knew that her daughter and Wilbur had a much different bond than other high school relationship couples, and it was also only one time. Violet promised her mother that they weren't going to doing it again for a long time and Helen believed her. Violet smiled up at her mother. She searched through the crowd of people looking for him. There were so many people! There! She could see his tall, lanky figure standing in the middle of the crowd.

"Wilbur!" She called him across the crowded airport. He broke out of his daze and searched for her. Seeing her, he started making his way towards her by taking long strides. She walked quickly towards him and soon both of them were running. They met halfway and Violet dropped her bags to throw her arms around his neck. Wilbur picked her up, spinning her around. People gave them queer looks and continued walking. Wilbur nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

"So, I suspect your parents know." Wilbur stated, already knowing the answer.

"Yup."

"Your father wants to kill me?"

"Big time." Violet buried her face deeper into his chest, happy that she was home. "I missed you." Her muffled voice could barely be heard. But he heard her.

"I missed you too."


	14. Names

Fourteenth chapter up. My longest chapter yet!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinson or The Incredibles.

* * *

**N is for Names**

_Thump._

Wilbur Robinson looked up from the newspaper he was reading to see a large, yellow, book placed in front of him. Sighing, he folded up his newspaper and picked it up.

"What's this Vi?" He looked up at his wife. She glared down at him, but wasn't really holding any ground.

"The baby's due in two months and still you refuse to talk about names!" Violet threw her hands up in the air before crossing them again. Yes, Violet Robinson was indeed pregnant. They've been talking about having children a few months after they got married and now here they were two years later with their first child on the way. For the past few months, they spent their time getting ready for the baby's arrival. Hours were used setting up the nursery, going to parenting classes, checking up 'special' doctors, anything you could think of. There was still the one subject that never came up.

Names.

Of course, it did come up several times, but Wilbur always pushed it away when the topic came up. Now, she had him corner, though she wasn't doing a good job of it. Her arms were folded over her chest, which didn't really work well with her protruding stomach. Wilbur took note that she was swelling, well, everywhere! He looked up into her blue eyes and he couldn't help but smile. She was absolutely adorable! Her pout matched a three year old and the way she couldn't cross her arms over her chest just added to her cuteness.

"Why a book?" Wilbur waved the book in the air to empathize his point. "I think we could come up with better names that are in this book." Violet huffed before breaking down into tears. _'Not again!'_ Wilbur groaned inwardly as he quickly got up. Violet had never been very moody before. She kept her cool and didn't fuss over the small things. Unfortunately, pregnancies did tend to bring mood swings and Violet got a lot of them.

"Please don't cry." Wilbur begged as he got down on his knees to grab her hands. She was familiar with this line. He did use it _**every single**__**time.**_It wasn't her fault that she couldn't control her emotions. Swiftly, she wiped the tears off her face and sniffed.

"I'm fine." She replied with her voice reverting back to normal. "But, we really have to do this." She picked up the huge, yellow book and thrusted it back at him. He sighed, took the book from her hands, and got off the floor.

"Why a book Vi?" He asked again.

"Because," She sighed gently. "I can't really use a laptop with this in the way." Violet pointed to her protruding stomach. "And," She added. "I like this idea better." She looked up with him with her large blue eyes that she knew he could never resist.

"…. Fine." Wilbur threw himself onto the couch and opened the book. She joined him, shifting her body, trying to get comfortable. Putting her swollen feet on the coffee table in front of her, she leaned in close to Wilbur. He flipped through the pages randomly.

"How about we make a list?" Violet picked up a stray piece of paper on the table, or at least she tried to. She struggled to lean forward while Wilbur stared at her, trying to control a smile.

"I got it." He interrupted her ordeal. Wilbur pulled a pen from his pocket and gave both the pen and the paper to Violet.

"I could have done it." Violet pouted at her husband. Reluctantly, she accepted the paper and pen. He gave her one of his cocky grins. She stuck her tongue out at him before setting up the paper.

"Let's start with girl names." Her pen was poised at the top of the paper, waiting for suggestions. "You first."

"What about… Emma?" Wilbur threw out a name at her. It was as if every single name he ever knew just flew out the window. He watched as she tapped the pen against her chin.

"Hmm… okay." Violet replied as she wrote it down. "Let's see. How about Harper?" Wilbur responded with a twisted look on his face.

"Really?" He approached carefully.

"I guess not. Let me see that book." Violet reached over for the book, handing him the paper in return. She flipped through the girl section, looking for a name. "Maybe Grace?"

"It's better than Harper. I like it, but what if it's a boy?" Wilbur received a thwack on his head for his questions.

"Ow!" Wilbur clutched the back of his head.

"We'll get to that. Be patient." She glared at him.

"You and I both know that isn't going to happen. Anyway," Wilbur added. "I personally think that he's going to be a boy." He leaned back with his hands behind his head. She said nothing as she flipped to the boys' section.

"Then how about William?" Violet looked over her shoulder, only to see her husband dozing off. "WILBUR!" She threw the enormous book at his stomach.

"Umph!" Wilbur's eyes shot open as he doubled over in pain. "What was that for?!" He yelled at her, only to regret it. Tears filled her blue, round, eyes as she got up off the couch and walked to their room, slamming the door shut. He sighed before getting up and following her to their room. When he got there, Wilbur jiggled the knob, only to find out that the door was locked.

"Vi," Wilbur sighed again. "Let me in."

"No!" She sniffed. "Wilbur, how can we have a baby, if you don't care about him or her at all?!" Her irritated voice rang loud and clear through the door.

"I never sa-" He tried protesting back, only to get Violet yelling through the door again.

"You don't have to say it Wil! Every single time I try talking about names, you always roll your eyes and drag the conversation somewhere else!" Heavy footsteps walked towards the door and her voice got louder. "Why are we even having this baby?!"

He couldn't stand it anymore. Between the mood swings and the weird cravings she woke him up for, Wilbur was pissed off. She was acting so inconsiderate towards him. He was sick of it!

"I DON'T KNOW! WHEN DID YOU START ACTING LIKE A BITCH?" _SLAM! _The bedroom door swung open, revealing an enraged Violet.

"WHEN DID YOU START ACTING LIKE A JERK?" Steam was coming out of her ears and her face was turning a frightening shade of red. They both glare at each other. Him staring her down and she trying to size him up. Finally, he broke his gaze with her. Walking out of the hall, he went to the kitchen and started putting on his shoes.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Violet questioned, tapping her foot angrily in the doorway.

"Anywhere, but here." Cold, hazel eyes glared back at her before heading to the door. Reaching for it, he could feel her body stiffen, her reaching of for him with a reluctant hand. For a moment he paused, then shook it off before slamming the door behind him. He lingered on the other side of the door, listening intently. It first came out muffled, but soon he could hear her loud and clear. Deep, gut-wrenching sobs could be heard through the door. He visualized her crumpling at the doorway, with her pulling at her long strands of her black-blue hair. There was a slight hesitation that was tugging on his heart strings. Then, he pushed them away and took the monorail to his old home.

* * *

His mother tried to convince him to go back to Violet. She told him that couples fought all the time and what they were experiencing was another bump in the road. Every time she tried to convince him to go back, he shook his head at her, glaring at the floor.

"You can't just leave her alone like this!" His mother placed her arms akimbo.

"Mom," Wilbur tried explaining to his mother for the hundredth time. Rubbing his temples, he continued forward. "I can't deal with it anymore. She's driving me insane." He could sense that his mother was going to give him another lecture. Instead, he heard someone else's voice answering.

"I got this Franny," Cornelius Robinson said to his wife, pushing her out of the room. A chair was pulled up next to Wilbur's. Two lanky legs could be seen coming from the sides of the back of the chair. "Now, whatever happened to Wilbur Robinson never fails?"

"Dad, you have to listen to me. She's go-"

"Tell me," Cornelius interrupted his son. "Why are you so against this whole naming thing?" His son stayed silent, staring down at the ground. "Look at me when I'm talking to you Wilbur Lewis Robinson." Shocked, Wilbur's body stiffened. It had been _years_ since his father called him by his full name. Looking up at his father, Wilbur still remained silent. Again, for the second time that day, Wilbur was in another staring contest. And just like before, he broke it off first.

"I don't know." Wilbur replied looking to his right.

"You know, I think this is the first time I ever heard you say those words." His father chuckled lightly. "I think I know what this is all about." Hopeful eyes glanced back at the spectacled genius. They were filled with desperation with a hint of irritation.

"Well?" Wilbur asked after a few minutes of silence. "Are you going to tell me?" A few more seconds passed.

"It's scary, isn't it?" Cornelius asked his son. Slightly stunned, Wilbur let his father continue talking.

"I was the same way. Not to your extreme, but yes, still in denial."

"What if I mess up?" Wilbur was surprised to hear his own hoarse voice answering back.

"Every parent-to-be feels that way Wilbur. I felt that way, your mother felt that way, and even Grandpa Bud and Grandma Lucille felt the same. But look at us now," He poked his son in the middle of the chest with his index finger. "You've been doing just fine."

"I messed up big time, didn't I?" Wilbur buried his head in his hands. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Yes. You are husband and wife, a bond stronger than no others. Like your mother said, all spouses go through challenges; you just got to prove who's stronger: you or the challenge. You're in this, for better, for worse." Cornelius again poked his son in the chest. "Go. You can't leave her alone. Especially not in her state of mind" Wilbur's head snapped up and glanced at the digital clock. It was getting late. Quickly, he got his jacket and was almost out the door. Once again he paused.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Wilbur gave a weak, but genuine, smile at his father before walking out the door down to the monorail station.

* * *

It had been hours and all Violet had done was just sit down and lay forward in her chair until it became too uncomfortable to bear. An hour after Wilbur slammed the door; she had finally composed herself and got off from the floor. A pot of tea was placed on the stove and was drained minutes after it was done. She could have called her mother, but she wasn't in the mood to move. Her body ache, her eyes burned, and her heart were in pieces. Violet sunk in deeper into the recliner she was currently resting on. Playing with her strands of hair, she wondered how it got this bad.

_Click._

Suddenly, she froze. Her hands stopped moving. Quickly (or at least she tried), she got up from the recliner, making sure she was quiet. Shuffling could be heard from the kitchen and a pair of keys hit the table. Taking light footsteps, Violet made her way over to the kitchen's doorway. There he stood, illuminated by the small glow coming from the microwave light. Instinctively, she grabbed her hair again, shrinking away from the light. At first, he didn't see her. He had just continued taking off his shoes and shuffled around the kitchen. But then he saw her. She was standing in the doorway like a lost child. Desperately he wanted to take her into his arms and apologize for everything. To tell her that he was wrong and that he never should had yelled at her.

But that wouldn't fix anything.

A stalemate hung in the air as they tried not to stare each other in the eye. Awkward silence hung in the air. Neither moved for the longest time. Each stood awkwardly in their places.

"I'm scared." His statement shocked her. Never had Wilbur Robinson ever admit that he was scared of anything. Finally, after much debating, she looked into his eyes. She saw how terrified he was, how those eyes that used to light up, were now filled with fear and unhappiness. Silence continued on, as if Wilbur never made his statement. Slowly he started to get irritated again, and that scared him. Whatever had become of his happy go-lucky attitude?

"I-" Violet stopped. She was startled by Wilbur's body visibly tensing up. "I- I'm scared too." Both acted stiffly towards each other's confessions. She placed her hands on her stomach, making small little circles on it with her index finger. He rubbed his foot against the back of his other leg.

"We've gotten through worse things before." He admitted to her. "And we have to stick with each other; for better or worse." Violet slowly nodded, her hair in front of her face waved. Pushing one side back, she took a deep breath before slowly making her way across the floor. Small steps were taken towards Wilbur. Finally, she stood directly in front of him, her belly slightly touching him.

"I'm scared." She repeated. "I don't want to lose you." Tears were choked back as she powered through her speech. "I- I need to know, Wilbur." Now gazing up at him with her watery blue eyes, she asked him the same question she asked before. "Why are we having this baby?" Silently he wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks. Carefully, he brought her in. Violet hesitated at first, but then let her be collected in his arms. Faster, the tears flew down her face as she buried her face into his chest.

"We're having this baby because we are." Wilbur slowly explained to her. "I've been running away from this because I was scared."

"It's getting scary Wil," Violet spoke up, removing her face from his shirt. "Two months and we're going to be parents. How are we going to raise this child? We're like two kids ourselves." Gazing into his eyes, she looked for an answer. He pushed strands of her hair back behind her ears before replying.

"I know that it's going to be hard and at times absolutely terrifying, but we can get through this. You're not alone."

"But," She interrupted him again. "Lately that's all you've been making me feel. Like you're just here for the ride."

"Stop." He gently grabbed her face and brought his closer to hers. "I'm going to be here, always. I'm sorry that I haven't been very supportive, but I want this," He gestured to her stomach. "And us to work. We've been doing this for 2 years now. I'm your lawfully wedded husband," Wilbur began to recite. "To have and to hold," Violet took the next line:

"For better, for worse," Violet recited.

"For richer, for poorer," He rested his forehead on hers as he closed his eyes.

"In sickness and in health,"

They both took a deep breath before reciting the last line in unison:

"Till death do us part." Her hands intertwined with his and they stood in the silence, shaking lightly. Gently, he shook one of his hands out of her grip and rested it on her stomach.

"I love you, so much." Wilbur told her. Violet recognized him starting a game they hadn't played in forever.

"How much?" She whispered, playing along.

"More than all the stars in the sky." A small smile was bestowed on both faces.

"I love you even more." The grin spreading on her face.

"How much more?" He asked her, his own grin growing as well.

"More than the sun and the moon combined." Violet whispered back.

That night, they rekindle the love that was once forgotten. They knew that they could, and would, get through anything. And that's because there's no bond more powerful than between a husband and wife, especially with a child on the way.

* * *

Feedback Please?


	15. Ours

Fifteenth chapter up! Not really happy how this one came out… Ending doesn't do this story justice.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinson or The Incredibles.

* * *

**O is for Ours**

_When did mine become ours?_

* * *

'_Where is it?'_ Wilbur thought to him as he ransacked his closet. He was so deep in thought, that he didn't hear his best friend, Ryan Pratz, come in. Now you see; Wilbur knew Ryan ever since they were kids. At first, they didn't talk much to each other. Mainly because everyone thought that Wilbur was a bit 'eccentric' and Ryan didn't want to be known as 'that kid who hangs out with the freak.' But, fate wasn't kind to Ryan, or maybe in a way it was. He felt as if his world ended when his teacher assigned him to work with Wilbur Robinson, the school's weirdo, on a science fair project. One science fair later and the two boys were practically inseparable. No one really knows the story of what happened, but others found it best to leave it alone.

"Dude," Ryan leaned against the wall. "What are you doing?" He waited as he saw his best friend try to wriggle out of the closet. Wilbur glared at him as he got off the floor and brushed himself off. Taking long strides, he passed Ryan and opened his dresser, tearing it apart.

"Whoa!" Ryan ducked to avoid being hit by a pair of jeans. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Wilbur shook his head, digging deeper. His search was becoming desperate now and in a rage, he ripped out one of the drawers. "ARGH!" The raven- haired boy slammed his hand against the wall in frustration.

"Dude, what's wrong? You're losing your cool." Ryan spoke nonchalantly, as if he didn't care about the emotional state of his best friend. The small rubber ball that he was throwing in the air was suddenly knocked out of his hand. "DUDE!"

"Sorry," Wilbur apologized, raking his fingers in his hair. "It's just that, I've been trying to find my Captain Time Travel shirt, and I can't find it anywhere."

"It wouldn't," Ryan interrupted. "be a black shirt with, say, a lightning bolt in a blue circle, would it?" As he continued to ramble on, Wilbur's eyes grew large and soon he was jumping up and down.

"YES! THAT'S IT! Where is it?" Wilbur grabbed his best friend's shoulders, shaking them back and forth.

"Well," An uncomfortable look passed his face. "You see," Wilbur's grin started to fade and a look of irritation replaced it instead. "I don't really know where it is at the current moment." Ryan fidgeted under Wilbur's scrutinizing glare. A heated silence lasted for a few seconds.

Then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU JUST SAID-"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING, CRAZY!" Both of them were at each other's necks. Hands were closing in on Ryan's neck as Wilbur's death glare wasn't strong enough to kill the helpless boy.

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO, I DIDN'T"

"THEN WHERE IS IT!?"

"GO ASK YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Finally, Ryan pushed Wilbur off of him. Gulping in deep breaths of air, both boys kneeled over, rubbing their throats.

"Wha-What do you mean-," Wilbur stuttered in between breaths. "Ask my- my girlfriend?" Fatigue suddenly hitting him, Wilbur collapsed on the floor. Not long after, Ryan did too.

"I'm s- saying that she was wearing it this morning. I saw her in the park during my morning jog. I didn't know if it was yours or not." Hazel brown eyes glared at the brunette next to him.

"Then," Wilbur voice rose. "Why did you say YOU DIDN'T KNOW?" He watched as his best friend shrunk back against the wall.

"I have to go." Angry stomps echoed through the house and a loud door slam ended them. Seconds later, Ryan let out the breath he was holding before running out the door and to home.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Parr," Wilbur spoke sweetly. "Is Vi home?" Helen stared quizzingly at him. His voice was so sweet, even sugar could get cavities from it.

"Um- Are you okay Wilbur?" Her cautious question didn't seem to faze the boy at all.

"Totally fine, Mrs. Parr." A dazed look settled on his face. The smile he was giving her was too strange.

"She's in her room," Helen stiffly pointed down the hall, not removing her gaze from the boy's hypnotic eyes. Carefully she watched him walk down the hall to her daughter's room. Right now, she was unsure whether to follow him or to call his mother. The door click shut as he walked in. Superhero instinct kicked in and swiftly Helen Parr ran to the door pressing her ear against it. She wasn't going to let any boy hurt her daughter, even if she'd known him for years.

* * *

"Hey Wilbur," Violet turned around. Yup, she was wearing his shirt. The one shirt he spent hours trying to find was right here on her person. The shirt he threw a hissy fit over. Yet, he suddenly forgot why he was angry. Because there she sat, wearing his Captain Time Travel T-shirt over a pair of shorts, looking like America's next top model. He blinked several times, his jaw hanging open.

"Wilbur," Violet stood in front of him now. "Are you okay?" Her arms were akimbo as she leaned in. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Violet shook him gently. His eyes snapped back into focus as he looked down at the big blue eyed girl.

"I'm fine," He replied, smiling at her. In all honesty, he looked like a lovesick puppy.

"That's good." A comforting smile that made him weak in the knees was given. "So, what are we going to do today?" She asked as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Is that my shirt?" He pointed down to her chest. Following, she looked down.

"Yeah, is something wrong with it?" She looked down at the shirt she was wearing. "I think I took good care of it. Don't you?" Violet did a small turn and the shirt billowed out, causing Wilbur to become even more flustered.

"Why-" He paused, trying to get the words out. Why weren't they forming? It wasn't as if he was asking her to kill someone. "are. you. wearing. my. shirt." Wilbur painfully spilled out, enunciating each word. The couple continued to stare at each other, with her giving him a confused gaze.

"You let me borrow it? Remember?" She tilted her head to the side, letting her long hair to fall to the side. Wilbur still looked confused. When did he ever let her borrow his shirt? She sighed in exasperation. "Remember?" She asked in a sing-song voice, hoping it would hit him.

Now you see, Wilbur Robinson was very smart, also had impeccable memory. But, he could be very dense and forgetful, especially when he was around Violet. Looking down, he was given a terse glare from Violet.

"You know," Violet prodded. "After that fight with Electra. It was after I got a hole in my supersuit. Remember? Bigger than your hand?" It took him awhile, but Wilbur was a smart boy.

"OH!" The look of realization spread across his face. Smacking his head, he started laughing. Nervous, Violet started laughing half-heartedly, worrying about her boyfriend's mental health.

"Vi," Wilbur tried to speak in-between laughs. "You would not believe what happen today."

"Wilbur." Violet stated rather dully. She waited for him to stop dying on her bedroom floor. The whole ordeal took a couple of minutes. Her arms lay akimbo and a scowl was on her face. His laughter was annoying her.

"Y-yes Vi?" Wilbur spoke through chuckles. From the look on her face, he could tell that she was peeved. No matter how hard he tried, Wilbur couldn't help himself from bursting out into fits of laughter. Fed up, Violet enclosed him in a forcefield, hearing his warbled laughter through the ball.

"That's it!" Violet threw her hands up, dropping the force field from around Wilbur. "What's so funny Robinson?!" She was seething now. Gripping him by his shirt, Violet brought his face closer to her. He stopped laughing now. She was absolutely terrifying when she was angry. His face pale considerably and he was forced to stare at her fiery blue eyes.

"N-nothing," He answered, his voice shaking.

"Just," Violet whipped of the Captain Time Travel T-shirt. "Take it!" She threw it at his face. He pulled it off, watching a shirtless Vi enter her closet. Quickly, she whipped another shirt over her head.

"Vi." Wilbur whispered.

"WHAT WILBUR!?" She yelled at him, instantly regretting it when she saw him wince. "What?" She repeated, softer this time. Turning the shirt in his hand, he looked over it. Was he really going to?

"Here" He tossed the shirt back at her. "What's mine is yours." This time he gave her a smirk. "It looks good on you."

Violet blushed, looking away. It wasn't often when Wilbur complemented her. Yes, he did complement her several times before, but this was different.

"Thank you." She looked up at him, smiling.

"Want to help me apologize to Ryan?" Wilbur asked, the smirk on his face growing.

"What did you do this time?" Violet chided him, smirking back at him.

"I almost killed him," Wilbur replied nonchalantly.

"Again Wilbur?" She questioned him. Shaking her head, she smiled. "You really have to stop overreacting."

"You know that will never happen in our lifetime."


	16. Prom and Problems

Well, this turned out to be a lot more than what I originally planned. I'm still uneasy about posting it in this story, but I'll see how it plays out... Also, have fun reading this! It took me three weeks and I'm still not satisfied with the result.

* * *

**P is for Prom and Problems**

"Criminal activity at an all time high…" Robert Parr mumbled to himself while reading his newspaper. It was an average morning at the Parr's house. And by average, we mean completely chaotic. Dash ran around the house, causing wind to pick up. Violet, as usual, was the one chasing him.

"Give it back you little creep!" She yelled at him. Soon both were at opposite sides of the dining room table. So the object in question?

Her diary.

Now it wasn't like Dash hadn't stolen her stuff before. In fact, they couldn't go a week without something like this happening. It's a headband here, or her bra there. But unfortunately for Dash, he didn't know what wrath he unleashed. Her diary that was once filled with innocent musings about her crushes wasn't filled with such things anymore. And if Dash read any of it, she would throw herself into the fiery pits of hell. Helen Parr usually didn't try to intervene now that both were older. But this wasn't going to go well.

"Make me!" Dash taunted, opening up her diary.

"That's it!" She tried to jump over the table, but just how fate would have it, her mother wrapped one of her arms around Violet and another around Dash.

"Both of you sit down!" Helen tried to yell. Alas, it was to no avail, and the two Parr siblings were beating each other up underneath the table. "BOB!" She yelled for her husband. "IT'S TIME TO INTERVENE!" He sighed. How many years ago was it since he heard those words?

"Just a minute!" He hollered back.

_Click._

"Hey Mr. Parr. What's up?" Eighteen year old Wilbur Robinson stood next to the super, watching the chaotic morning scene. Somehow he had managed to slip into the house, unseen. Of course with any chaotic fighting, it was easy to slip in anywhere,

"Same old, same old." The old super replied back, barely glancing up from his newspaper.

"Hey Wilbur!" Dash shouted out. "Catch!" The purple diary flew into the air falling right into Wilbur's hands. He turned it over. It was just a plain, purple book. What was the fuss about? Suddenly, it got quiet in the room, causing Wilbur to look up.

"I'll take that." Violet spoke up, snatching the purple book from his hands before running back to her room. For a moment he stood stunned. Then he shook it off and joined Dash at the table.

"So Wilbur," Helen puffed slightly, drained from her recent exercise. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Depends. What do you got?" Wilbur rubbed his hands in anticipation. What he really wanted was something sweet. Recently his mother was cutting down on his intake of sugar, saying it wasn't good for a 'growing boy' to be consuming so much.

"Don't think about it, Wilbur." Helen scolded him lightly. "Your mother's explicit instructions were to not give you any sugar." All hope was gone. Wilbur slunk down into the chair in self-pity. It also didn't help that Dash was shoving down pancakes from across the table.

"So," Helen tried changing the subject. "Have you asked her yet?" Her gaze was met with his sheepish one. The other two Parrs were befuddled. Each gave one another confused glances.

"Ask what?" Dash asked in between bites.

"Dashiell Robert Parr," Helen chastened. "No talking with your mouth full!" Dash gave a sheepish grin to his mother then swallowed the mouthful of pancakes.

"Yeah," Robert Parr leaned in, almost menacingly. "Ask what and more importantly who?" Wilbur sat in the hot seat, looking nervously back and forth between the three Parrs.

"Well you see sir," Wilbur started to explain. "I ha-" He stopped mid-explanation, seeing his girlfriend walking down the stairs. "I love to stay and chat," Wilbur said as he jumped out of his seat. "But Vi and I are going to be late! Come on Vi!" He grabbed her arm, despite her protests, and pulled her out the front door, closing it with a resounding _SLAM!_

"What was that?" Dash asked before making a face. The two male Parrs looked over at Helen for an explanation. She bit her lip, debating whether or not to tell them the truth. Then, a gift came from above. Well, down the hall. A sleepy-eyed Jack-Jack appeared at the doorway.

"Is it time for school already?" He complained, rubbing his eyes. The four year old was just as adorable as he was when he was one. The boy sneezed and a laser shot out of his open eye, creating a hole in the ground. "Oops." Jack-Jack stated rather dully.

"Come here," Helen cooed, picking up the toddler. "Let's get you out of these pajamas."

"But what about-" Bob started, only getting a hard glance from his wife. Grumbling, he folded up his newspaper and called out to Dash. "Hurry up and I'll drive you to school."

"Nah, it's cool dad." The teen jumped out of his chair. He quickly zipped around the house and in less than five seconds he was already out the door. "Bye Dad!" Dash hollered as he slammed the door shut.

_SLAM!_

Robert Parr stood alone in the kitchen, more confused than ever. What was happening? Looking to his left, he spied the piece of chocolate cake he's been wanting since last night. Furtively, he stole the last piece of cake and went to work.

* * *

"What was that for Wilbur!?" Violet exclaimed once Wilbur had let go of her arm. Yanking away, she rubbed the spot on her arm where he had dug his fingers in. Already there was a mark.

"Sorry Vi!" Wilbur smiled at her as he apologized. "I-" He mulled this over. Right now he needed a good excuse so he wouldn't cause her suspicions to rise. "I need to get something from my locker before class starts." Content with his lie (though sick to his stomach on how easy it was to pull off.), Wilbur began to yammer on about his obsession with Captain Time Travel. Violet, as usual, began to tune it out. Because of him, she could probably recite the whole history of Captain Time Travel! Every now and then she would catch snippets of his one-sided conversation, but other than that she was left alone. It wasn't as if her and Wilbur didn't like to talk, but every now and then Violet let Wilbur talk about what he wanted to talk about. Usual mornings she would wonder about what her school day consisted of or what they should do after school. But today there was one question on her mind that seemed to push all her worries aside.

Why was crime increasing in Todayland?

For years after being defrosted, the Parrs lived a very boring life. They weren't needed anymore. At least, not in Todayland, USA. Cornelius Robinson had designed so many machines, that there was no need for such 'special' law enforcement. It was like a utopia. No one tried to destroy the world or kill off the richest man in the world (Cornelius, of course). Nothing. Nada. Zip.

Violet was, for one, enthralled by this idea. She wasn't pulled out of class as often anymore, she finally could spend more time doing other things, and without it; she would have never had spent as much time as she did with Wilbur. So yes, she was content by the idea of less crime. It was only the small things that the police were needed for.

But recently, her father went on and on how destruction was growing. His eyes would light up, talking about how the junkyard was stripped of all its useful metals. If someone couldn't hide their emotions, Robert Parr would be the winner. Of course he was all about preventing crime, but he couldn't wait to feel needed again! He was called upon several times during their stay in Todayland, but it wasn't as often or as dire as it once was thirty years ago. By now, everyone had heard of the legendary Incredible family. The only people that knew their secret identities was the Robinsons, special government agents, and Elna Mode (a distant relative of the legendary Edna Mode, she had carried on the Edna Mode Design for Supers).

Violet was left to ponder on the puzzling fact of why the crime rate in Todayland had abruptly skyrocketed. Petty bank robberies blew into sky-high bombing voyages. Once or twice, a person was strangled to death in an alleyway. That never happened before and left quite a few citizens shaken. Her mother had given a speech saying that the Incredibles as well as the police were on the case. However, they were no closer to solving the mysterious attacks.

Just the other day, there was a holdup in Joyce Mall food court. Violet and Dash were already there so they rushed to the scene of the crime. In their suits they discovered that there was indeed a masked gunman, but the minute he had saw them he ran. Now why would anyone try to outrun, as Dash calls himself, 'The Dash'? It was practically impossible. But by the second the man left down the stairs, he exploded. At least, that what everyone thought. Violet had shielded the innocent civilians at the same time Dash was running after the gunman. He bounced off the force field and was thrown back halfway across the man. When Violet had finally found him, he was hanging by the neck of his super suit on the mall's golden statue. She didn't hear the end of his complaining for days.

She thought that she had been happy about being relieved from her superhero duties, but she realized how much she missed being out in the field. Sometimes she wonders if that what her father feels. Deep in her thoughts, Violet didn't recognize that the cross light had turned red. As she stepped off the sidewalk, she felt a strong tug backwards. Instinctively, Violet grabbed her assailant by the arm and flipped him to the ground. Only mere seconds later she noticed that it was Wilbur that she suddenly assaulted. Her eyes widen in shock as she tried to lift him off the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry Wilbur!" Grabbing both of his hands, she tried bringing him back up. His hands hung limply in hers as stars floated above his head.

"What," He paused, holding back the bile growing in his mouth. "Was that for?" Still terribly dazed, Wilbur unsuccessfully lifted himself off the ground, only to have his weight fall onto Violet. Unable to keep her balance, she fell down to the ground with Wilbur on top of her.

"I was distracted!" Violet exclaimed, pushing off the raven haired boy. "You know better by now to scare me when I'm not paying attention!" Brushing herself off, she picked up her discarded book bag and cross the street, which was finally saying walk. Not wanting to be left behind, Wilbur picked himself off the ground and placed his Captain Time Travel messenger bag over his shoulder. He was still unsteady and crossed the street with a wobbly walk.

_HONK!_ A land-based car honked at him. "Get out of the road, you drunk!" The angry red-faced male zoomed past Wilbur almost knocking him to the ground again. Violet rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's stupidity; though she did feel bad that she had caused him such pain to begin with.

"Geez," Wilbur mumbled, looking back at the zooming red car. "When did everyone get so grouchy?" He rubbed the back of his head, hoping it would relieve the pain. It didn't. "Anyway," Wilbur diverted his attention back to Violet. "What was that for?!" She was already several steps in front of him and he ran to catch up with her. They were almost at Todayland High.

"It was an accident Wilbur." Violet stated, keeping her gaze in front of her. "I thought you were someone else, someone bad."

"Wow," Wilbur said in slight concern. "Have these recent crimes been affecting you so much?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him now. He really did care. It killed Violet on the inside that she couldn't tell him.

"No," She tried brushing it off as she entered through the automatic doors of the high school building. "I've just been distracted." Changing the subject, Vi asked him about his day yesterday. Just as he was about to do so, an irritating announcement was made.

"To all seniors, Prom is just a few days away. If you haven't asked your special someone, you better ask soon. Tickets are selling out!"

Prom. It had completely slipped her mind that prom was only a few days away. Wilbur looked uncomfortable around her the minute the announcement was made. In fact, Violet realized, Wilbur hadn't even asked her to prom. While she didn't mind, Violet felt a bit queasy about it. Why hadn't Wilbur asked her? Maybe he thought that they were already going together?

"I- I have to go," Wilbur stuttered slightly. Giving her a pat on the shoulder, he ran off into the crowd of students that filled the school. Violet stared after him, confused.

"Hey Violet!" Violet spun around to see her one, and only, friend Rose Jacobs. Rose stood at 5' 6", two inches taller than Violet. She had curly red hair that was the same length as Vi's: to the middle of her back. Her green eyes were to die for and she spent most of her time devoted to her violin and her art. The two had met on Violet's first day at Todayland High. Even though Violet had already known Wilbur from the year before, she was determined to have at least one girl friend that wouldn't backstab her. Rose had been a new student from Catholic school. The minute she sat down, she had started a conversation with Violet. Startled, and slightly annoyed, Violet had listened to this strange redhead talk and talk. It wasn't until Violet asked till she knew who the strange girl was talking to.

"You, of course!" The unidentified girl bared a perfect smile. "The name's Rose." She tilted her head in a cutesy sort of way before extending her hand out to Violet. Gingerly, Violet returned the handshake and returned to her magazine.

"So what's your name?"

"… Violet..." She replied in a whisper.

"Well Violet, I can tell that we're going to be great friends!" Violet bit her lip to keep a snide comment from exiting her mouth. Good thing to. "Everyone thinks I'm strange. You're the only one that hasn't yelled at me yet." Feeling pity for the girl, and embarrassed at her own behavior, Violet began to make conversation with the girl. It was surprisingly easy and soon Violet had found herself a new friend, which was finally a girl. She enjoyed Rose's company and soon came to see that Rose was as shy as she was. Rose barely raised her hand in class and every day she would go home without saying goodbye to anyone but Violet. Once she admitted that the only reason she acted so weird was so that people would finally notice her. Enough said; her and Violet were as close as friends could be.

"Hey Rose," Violet gave a small wave back. The two girls walked to their lockers, taking out their books needed for their first period AP Lit. Class. "Are you going to prom?" Violet asked, praying that the answer was no.

"Well…" Rose trailed off. There was hope for Violet yet! "YES!" She deflated as her best female friend jumped up and down. "You know Wilbur's best friend, Ryan?" Violet nodded up and down robotically. "Well, he asked me out! Can you believe it?!"

"That's, wonderful," Violet forced out, trying to be happy for her friend.

"We have to go shopping together! Maybe tomorrow after school?! Oh and mayb…" Violet didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She couldn't believe it! Was she the only one that forgot about it? And what about Wilbur? Was he going to ask someone else? He couldn't. They were dating, right? That meant that they had to go together. Right? She felt a violent shake on her arm, pulling her back into reality.

"Vi, did you hear what I said? You want to go after school to the mall? I know it's so last minute of me, but my mom wanted me to practice my vio-"

"Sorry," Violet interrupted. "I can't."

"Why not?" Rose tilted her head in confusion. "Did you already get your dress?"

"No. I'm not going to prom." Violet said nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Didn't Wilbur ask you?" Her head tilted even farther. By gods! If that girl tilted her head anymore, it was going to snap off like a Barbie doll!

"No." Violet replied through gritted teeth. "He didn't."

"Oh." Rose was quiet now. She could see the flames of fury growing in her friend's eyes. They took their seats as the bell rang. _"Maybe it would work out later,"_ Rose thought as she opened her textbook.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur for Violet. Every time she tried to talk to Wilbur he either quickly ran away or made the effort not to talk to her.

Whatever. She had more important things to worry about than prom. Maybe she would go with Rose after school to the mall. She might get more clues on who's after all the crime sprees. After the last period bell had rung, she hightailed it out of class and downstairs to meet Rose. Rose, however, was included in another plan. One that Wilbur had included her in.

"You ready to go?" She turned to Violet. The dark-haired girl pushed her hair back with a pink headband before answering.

"Ready."

"Then," Rose latched her arm into Violet's. "Let's go!" After five minutes of walking, they found themselves on an unfamiliar path into the woods.

"You sure this is the right way?" Violet asked, skeptic of her friend's antics. She knew that this wasn't the right way. And Rose had never been fond of walking to the mall, always complaining how tiring it was. Superhero instinct kicked in. All she wanted to do was to steer her best friend out of the woods.

"Hmm... You might be onto something. How about you go this way and I go this way?" Rose gave Violet a push onto the right hand path.

"I don't th-" She turned around, seeing that Rose had disappeared from sight. "Rose?" Her phone buzzed.

'_Don't worry Vi! I'm fine, just walk in a bit. Please? For me?" :)'_ The text was written in Rose's style of writing. Still skeptical, Violet decided to venture onwards, following Rose's instructions. So onward she went. As she walked deeper into the woods, the stress that she had experiencing that day was lifting off her shoulders. Content with herself, her guard dropped, Violet finally walked into a clearing with a smile on her face.

And then it fell.

The sight was breathtaking. Strings of lights cradled the trees and lanterns were placed around the clearing in a circle. Somehow, the leaves of the trees caused enough of a shadow to make it look like it was dusk. Slow music played in the background. It was out of a fairytale.

Violet stood, gaped. _'What is all this?'_ Her brain wondered.

_Rustle._

Immediately, she turned around with her hands raised into fighting position. Her gaze locked onto the familiar brown eyes she saw every day. Slowly, she dropped her hands, instantly dredging up the upset feelings she felt at the beginning of the day.

"Like it?" Wilbur gave a cocky grin.

"Ha ha." She laughed sarcastically. "What is all this?" She raised her hands to gesture to all the lights and lanterns.

"Well," Wilbur took a step closer to her. "This," He pointed up and around. "is what Wilbur Robinson can accomplish in two hours with the aid of one of his best friends." That devilish grin still hadn't been wiped off his face.

"Impressive," She agreed, nodding her head. "What's it for?"

"It's my way, and the only way I think, of me asking you a very excellent question." Her back was still facing him. Scoffing, Violet started to turn around.

"And what mig-" Stunned mid-speech, Violet stared at her boyfriend, who had magically seemed to appear with violets, her favorite flowers.

"That is," Wilbur spoke as he dramatically handed her the bouquet. "Will you do me the honor of going to prom with me?" As of all Wilbur's theatrics went, he bowed deeply, overeager. Now he wasn't expecting the silence he received. Worried, he looked back up to her. She was clenching the bouquet of violets strongly with one hand and another hand covering her mouth. Tears strode down her cheeks.

"Hey," He got up, his smile fading. "Are you okay? Are those happy tears?" Wilbur asked hopefully, trying to coax a smile from her. Not able to communicate verbally, she forcefully nodded her head up and down, unable to keep the hundred kilowatt smile off her face.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" She finally spitted out. The violets abandoned, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Laughing and smiling, she couldn't remember a time she felt such a euphoric feeling. Daring, Violet grabbed his face, placing her lips onto his. He didn't protest as he kissed her back.

* * *

How long they stayed in the clearing was a mystery. When they finally parted ways, it was dark out. The afternoon sun was gone. He didn't want her walking home alone, so the couple held hands as they walked out of the clearing and to Violet's house.

"You really did forget?" Wilbur asked, unconvinced.

"Well I have other things to worry about." Violet pointed out. It wasn't like she was a ditzy airhead.

"How are those cases coming out?" As usual, Wilbur took interest in her superhero life. It was fun to read about, but it's ten times cooler when you know an actual superhero!

"Dad and mom can't figure it out. This person is really going all out. No traces of DNA, plans, nothing!" Violet threw up her arms in exasperation. In doing so, she managed to throw Wilbur's hand, the one that was previously holding hers, into the air. "Oops?" Violet grinned sheepishly at him. He gave her a small wave, mentioning that it was fine. Then, he jumped onto a nearby rock, placing his fists on his hips. Dramatically, he stood and announced:

"Sounds like a job for-"

"Don't say it Wilbur." Violet said as she pushed him off the rock. He jumped off, almost tripping on the way down. "Captain Time Travel can't solve this one."

"Well," Wilbur pouted. "What about me? You know I be an excellent sidekick!" He nudged her, as in suggesting her join her and fight crime alongside with her. Violet rolled her eyes.

"No matter how many times you ask me Wil, the answer is no."

"And why not my flower?" He loved teasing her with his nickname for her.

"I don't want you to get hurt, you know that." Linking her arm into his, she leaned on his arm, thus signaling the end of that conversation. "So tell me all about that new Captain Time Travel issue." This time she listened intently as he went on and on about what happened in the latest issue. Every now and then a remark or comment was made from her and Wilbur sighed as he explained.

Eventually they reached her house. The lights were on in the living room and they could see the Parr family sitting around the television. Being the gentleman he was; Wilbur opened the door, exaggerating by bending over. Violet gave him a smirk before walking in and grabbing his hand before he shut the door.

"You're home. Finally!" Dash rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you need a ride home Wilbur?" Helen asked. "I don't think it safe for you to be walking by yourself."

"I'll be fine Mrs. Parr," Wilbur said as he waved off her offer. "Just came to make sure Vi got home safe. I gotta go now. Mom's going to kill me if I don't get home soon." He gave Violet's hand a reassuring squeeze before leaving the house.

"So…" Violet mumbled. "What's wrong?"

Her parents jumped right into it.

"We've got a lead." Her father spoke, the excitement building in his eyes.

"It's another super," Dash said, his voice dead serious.

"That can't be," Violet's eyebrows knitted together. "All the supers were killed by Syndrome and Lucius never had kids."

"It is," Helen's voice got tense. "You have to remember Vi, not all the supers were killed by Syndrome. There was another robbery today at the Robinson Industries' warehouse. Someone took off with all the rejected robot designs. Some are completely harmless, but the ones they took are able to kill a person on the spot. While it could just be an engineer, there's enough evidence to prove it was a super. The amount stolen was way too much to carry."

"We think it's a technopath." Dash stated darkly.

The room fell silent. Even Jack-Jack who had been playing with his toy cars stopped making noises.

"So," Violet said fiery determination in her eyes. "What do we do?"

* * *

For the next week, Violet and Dash were constantly pulled out of class. The robberies and the killings had increased exponentially. Now the Incredibles were on the clock 24/7. It was a wonder that they got any sleep.

Thursday, the day before prom, had finally came. Violet was nowhere near ready. Frantically, she had been trying to make up all her missed assignments and balance her life as a super. Falling in sleep in class was becoming a nasty habit of hers. Today they were watching a video in Physics. After the video ended, Mrs. Orallo was choosing students at random to answer questions.

"Can someone explain to me Newton's law of relativity? Violet?" Mrs. Orallo looked in her direction. Using her hair as a shield, it couldn't be certain if she was awake or not.

"Violet?" Mrs. Orallo asked again, peeved. "Violet!"

Violet's head suddenly whipped up.

"Present!" Students tittered at her embarrassment.

"May I see you out in the hall?" Mrs. Orallo motioned to her to step out of the classroom. A simultaneously 'oooooooh' echoed through the group of seniors. One glance from their Physics teacher shut them all up. Wilbur shifted anxiously in his seat as he watched Violet leave the class with her head down. He knew that recently she had been busier than ever. She was being extremely furtive about what her family had been doing. He didn't understand. Why couldn't he help? He could be just as helpful, with or without powers! And why was it such a secret? She already had confided him with her powers and missions. What was so different about this one? The door opening shook him out of his thoughts. Violet walked back in, with her hair pulled back with her headband. There was a subtle difference. As she threw herself back into her chair, Wilbur looked at her, asking for an answer. Trying to get her attention, he threw paper balls at her until he heard the chilling tone of his teacher.

"Would you like to be next Wilbur?" The icy glare of Mrs. Orallo sent shivers up his spine.

"No," He sighed dejectedly, slumping deep in his seat.

"Then sit up!" The class almost tittered again if it wasn't for the scaring glare of their middle aged physics teacher.

* * *

_BRRR- RING!_

Finally! The class was let out. While the majority ran out of the classroom, Violet stayed behind, trying her best not to make eye contact with the teacher.

"Try harder next time Violet." Mrs. Orallo gave a reassuring smile that didn't hold true to its proposed expression.

"I will," Violet answered through gritted teeth. Wilbur grabbed a hold of her arm and brought her out of the classroom before she exploded. Shortly after, Violet bursted into angry rants.

"Who does she think she is!? I can't balance everything!" Violet yelled into the empty hallway, throwing her books down in front of her locker. Wilbur stood a safe distance back. An angry Violet was a terrifying Violet. She slammed her locker hard with a force field, forgetting about her secret.

"Vi!" Wilbur shouted at her. She stopped her angry muttering to turn and look at him.

"WHAT?" He placed his hands in front of him, showing his innocence.

"Your powers," he whispered underneath his breath. She looked down at her hands, then at her set of books that glow a purplish colored from the field she placed around it. Groaning, she quickly dispersed the field. Violets picked up her books and shove them in her bag. Usually she had a better handle on her powers, but these constant interruptions were finally getting to her. Together they both walked out of the high school.

"So, what are you doing after school?" Wilbur asked, even he had a pretty good idea.

"Rose and I are doing some last minute shopping. Or at least I hope. Who knows when I'll be needed?" She spotted Rose waiting by the monorail. "I got to go."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course, Wil." Violet started walking away.

"Wait," Wilbur grabbed her by the wrist. "Are you sure you're okay?" A concerned look spread across his face. She stared back and then looked away, unsure how to answer. "You seemed tired," He placed his hand on her head.

"I'm fine Wil," Violet grabbed both of his hands comfortingly. "See?"

But he didn't see. What he saw was a much drained, teenage superhero with bags under her eyes. With a fake smile on her face, he wasn't sure to believe her or not.

"Get some sleep tonight. Okay?"

"I will, I will," Violet repeated before running over to Rose. Was it really bad to worry about her? Wilbur shook his head. Of course it wasn't. He just wished that she tell him what's going on. Maybe he go hang out with Ryan today or Carl.

* * *

"Okay Vi. What do you think of this one?"

"Rose, as I told you the last three dresses, you look amazing." Violet sighed as she gave a weak smile in response to her friend's overdramatic reaction. For the past three hours, they had been looking for dresses. Violet had simply chosen one off the rack that wasn't insanely expensive. She liked it and hoped that Wilbur would too. Rose, on the other hand, had been looking through prongs of dresses, trying on one after another. All Violet wanted to do was go home. Exhaustion was slowly consuming her body. She was surprised. For the first time in days, she hadn't been called to help stop a robbery or assassination attempt. What a relief! Maybe she could get a good night of sleep after all.

"Do you think I should get it?" Rose turned around in front of the dressing room mirror. No response. "Vi?" Rose turned around to see the fatigue ridden teenager, slumped over the chair in exhaustion. "Vi." The redhead shook her best friend awake.

"Hmm?" Violet lifted her head drowsily. "I'm sorry Rose." She yawned and stretched. "Get the dress; it's the best one so far. Anyway, we still have a lot to do."

"It's perfect isn't it?" Rose gave a twirl. The floor length purple gown sparkled under the dressing room lights. She looked like Rapunzel. "But, how 'bout we cut this trip short?"

"Hmm.. Why?" Violet asked, clearly not objecting.

"Because," Rose looked back at Violet. "You just fell asleep! I don't think you'll make it for another two hours." Violet gave a weak smile at her. Rose helped her up and soon both of them were out of the store and back on the monorail.

"You're going to be okay walking home?" Rose asked Violet. Stifling a yawn, Violet nodded.

"I'll be fine. Here's my stop," Violet said as she stepped off the train. "See you tomorrow." She waved as the door shut. Stumbling, Violet managed to get home in one piece.

"How was the mall?" Violet could hear her mother asking from the other room.

"Exhausting," She replied back. "Where is everyone?"

"Sleeping." Helen answered. "I wanted to wait until you came home." Violet gave herself a small smile, hidden behind her hair. She walked into the living room and met her mother. "I'm so proud of you." Helen stood up and hugged Violet tight. Violet returned the hug, happy for someone to lean on. "You've been doing so much."

"I know mom," Violet told her mother. She loved her mother's affection. It always made her heart feel a bit lighter.

"Go to sleep. You have a very big day tomorrow." Helen gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before walking away.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you."

Helen smiled. "I love you too." Violet looked as her mother closed the door to her own room. Quickly, Violet took a short shower and crawled into bed. Immediately she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the Parrs were up and ready to face the day. The one day of rest they got recharged their batteries. Unfortunately it brought back one unwanted thing…

"DASH! Get back here!" The shrill teenager's yelling could be heard throughout the house.

"Make me!" Her younger brother taunted back. The two Parr siblings chased each other around the house. The regular routine continued. They fought, they tried to kill, mom intervenes, kids still try to kill each other, and Wilbur happens to make himself appear in the kitchen; quelling down the unnecessary arguing. Five minutes later, the two seniors were out the door and walking to high school.

"So, you excited Vi?" Wilbur gave her a big grin. He was very ecstatic today. What kind of boy fusses over prom?

"I don't know," Violet mockingly pulled an uninterested face. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Stop being so cryptic woman," Wilbur teased back, the smile spreading on his face.

"But that's what women are," She walked circles around him, stopping him from advancing forward. "Cryptic creatures who love to trick the opposite gender."

"I see that sleep was just what you needed." He bopped her lightly on the nose. She wrinkled her nose at his gesture before walking alongside him again. The two cross the crosswalk to Todayland High.

"You got your note?" Violet asked him.

"Yup! Here it is!" Wilbur produced a signed note from his mother. They needed the note to leave early today. All seniors were allowed to leave earlier to get ready and set up for prom. The hallways were filled with constant streams of chatter that made the whole atmosphere fill light.

"You got yours?" Wilbur asked her back. She nodded and gestured to her folder.

"I still don't know why you need one. You're technically an adult." Violet shook her head. Since Wilbur was eighteen years of age, he could sign his own self out. Violet was only younger than him by a little more than half a year.

"An adult, yes. A responsible one, no." Wilbur joked, even though he knew that the school would allow him to sign out on his own. His father practically made the school! "Tonight is going to be…." He paused, his arms outstretched in front of him.

"Magical." He whispered into her ear as he leaned down. Violet just smiled in response. Wilbur smirked right back at her.

_Brrr- Ring!_

"I got to go, but you'll pick me up tonight?" Violet gave him a backwards glance.

"Who would I be it I didn't bring my own girlfriend to prom?" He gave her another smirk. Smirking back, Violet pushed her hair behind her ears and walked to her AP Lit. Class. She hoped Wilbur was right. It was going to be…. magical.

* * *

Who knew preparing for a social outing could take so long? Violet had left like the rest of the seniors as 12 o'clock. Two hours later and here she was soaking in the bathtub, a once in a blue moon sort of thing. The stress that was plaguing her for the past few weeks were just rolling away. Her hair was kept tied behind her, for she planned on curling it; something that Rose always begged her to do. Sighing in content, Violet slipped deeper into the foamy bath water. The house was hers. Dash wouldn't be home for another hour and her mother was out doing so needed grocery shopping. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head back and kept her headphones on.

The next few hours were filled with hurried preparations. After she had dried off, Violet called Rose over and the both got ready together. They spent hours getting dressed, doing hair and makeup, and just plain talking.

"Why did I ever convince you to do this to me?" Violet groaned. The warm curls frame her face, giving her a mature look. While it was a good look on Violet, she just wanted her hair to fall back in front of her face. Rose wouldn't let her and she pulled Violet's hair into a high ponytail. When the finished product was done, Violet couldn't help but smile and groan at the same time. Desperately, Violet pulled the strands that were left hanging around her face. Sighing, Rose clipped them back against the protest of a peeved off Violet.

"But I feel so-… exposed!" Violet looked at herself in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize the girl in front of her. It wasn't her at all. But… she did have to admit that she liked it.

"Chin up Vi! I think I did a great job," Rose huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Ready? Dress on!" Jumping out of her chair, Violet stepped into the dress that Rose laid out for her. It was just a simple, floor length dress that went down flat. There wasn't any special embellishment or any of that sort. Two straps held the dress in place around her bosom. Turning around, Vi looked anxiously at her best friend.

"So?" Vi asked cautiously, one of her hands clutching her opposite arm. "What do you think?"

"It's wonderful Vi," Rose gave her a sincere smile. "This is it." Violet nodded at her. They walked down the hall to the living room where Vi's parents were waiting. Rose walked across the living room to the front door.

"Bye Mrs. and Mr. Parr. I'll see you there Vi!" She sung before leaving out the door. Even though Rose helped Violet get ready, Rose herself had to go home and get something. Plus, she wanted to leave Violet alone with Wilbur.

"Where's my girl?" Helen asked, looking over to the doorway. In the shadows, a shy wallflower stood off to the side. It was too much! Violet didn't like being so exposed. Reluctantly, she walked out into the light, her head down. Her parents took deep gasps of shock.

"It's terrible isn't it? I don'tknowwhatIwasthinking. MaybeIshouldjustcancel!" Her nervousness made her words come out all jumbled while her face flushed red. This couldn't really be happening! She's faced worse situations than this. For heaven's sakes! She was a super for crying out loud! Right now, there were so many more important things than a stupid prom. "Whatifyouguysneedme?!" Fear replace Violet's look of embarrassment.

"Don't worry honey," Helen tried to soothe her daughter's nerves. "We'll call you if we need help." Just then, Jack-Jack and Dash ran into the room.

"Mommy!" Jack-Jack whimpered. "Dash stole my crayons!" As the toddler began to shake, the look of fear plastered on the rest of their faces.

"Dash! Why would you do that?" Their mother asked Dash. Dash looked down with a scowl on his face.

"Because he kept on melting them…" Dash muttered, only causing Jack-Jack to phase through the floor and into the basement. At four, he still didn't have a good hold on his powers. Few seconds later and the wails of Jack-Jack could be heard from the basement.

"I'll get him," Bob sighed, leaving the room. Helen glanced over to Dash, who had just given her a small, unsure smile in return.

"We'll talk about this later," Dash nodded at his mother before zipping back to his room, only to come back and take a double take at Violet.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" He cautiously eyed his older sister up and down.

Before she could make a snide remark back, the doorbell rang. Their mother quickly left to answer the door, with Dash and Violet in pursuit; both of them making faces at each other. The door opened, revealing an anxious Wilbur, staring everywhere but forward. Helen cleared her voice, bringing the boy back to Earth.

"Hello Mrs. Parr," Wilbur pulled a sly smile on his face. Acting like a gentleman was one of his most commendable traits after all. "Is Viol-" He paused, seeing Violet poke her head out from the side of the door. Awestricken, Wilbur stopped talking, his mouth agape. Dash noticed what was going on. He pulled the door opened wider, exposing Violet in her full glory. Her face was flushed red as she cast her gaze downwards, pushing a loose strand behind her ear. Helen moved out of the way. They all stood in complete silence. Dash, being hyperactive, glanced back and forth between the teenage couple before bursting out.

"So! Are you guys just going to stand there or what?" Receiving a death glare from his sister, the young super made his speedy getaway; but not without giving a salute to his sister.

She was stunning. Wilbur, a person of many words, could not think of anything to describe her. The navy blue dress was simple. It was a spaghetti strap dress, which went down to the ground. It cinched at her waist, accenting her womanly features. Her hair had been pinned back with curls decorating her hair. Violet had even given in to Rose's implores of makeup. Just a bit of sparkly blue eye shadow was touched on her top eyelids and a light shade of pink lipstick on her lips.

Wilbur also dressed his best. He wore a white dress shirt with a black blazer over it. Other than his shirt, everything else was black; his trousers and tie.

"Wow Vi," Wilbur managed to spit out. "You look… breathtakingly beautiful." Violet blushed heavily at his gracious compliment.

"Thank you…" She whispered, still not making eye contact with him.

"Come in Wilbur," Helen gestured from behind Violet. He walked into the house, standing next to Violet. "I need a picture!" Helen waved her camera. Her only daughter, all grown up! She wondered how Franny wasn't here for this. The two of them, awkwardly try to arrange themselves in suitable poses. Eventually they both ended up getting tangled up and Violet fell into his arms. Laughing, she stared up at him and he laughed back.

_Click!_

They both turned around to the sound. Helen looked at the picture on the camera, pleased with the result. The couple craned their necks to see the picture, but Helen shooed them away, wishing them a happy evening.

"So…" Violet rocked back and forth on her flats. (She was not giving up all forms of comfortable!).

"Shall we go my flower?" Wilbur held out his arm. Giggling she wrapped her arm around his.

"What do you have for this so called 'magical' night out?" Violet asked him playfully.

"Well," Wilbur began listing. "for our magical evening, I have planned out a dinner for two and a wonderful thing that I cannot tell you about." He replied with a sophisticated air.

"And why not?" She asked back.

"Because," He sighed deeply. "That would ruin the surprise!" He grinned widely at her. She rolled her eyes back at him. "But!" Wilbur interjected. " I promise that this night shall be absolutely…" he trailed off causing her to gaze back up at him. He leaned down to her ear and whispered:

"Magical."

* * *

The beginning of their night went off without a hitch. Wilbur had taken her out to a nice restaurant, where everyone was as dressed up as they were. They sat and talked about the planned night. Every now and then Violet tried coaxing out his special surprise out of him.

"Nice try Vi!" Wilbur laughed. "But no. What fun would that be if I told you the surprise before it happened?"

"It wouldn't have to do," Violet said, not making direct eye contact with him as she trailed her index finger on the edge of her cup. " with us walking here would it?" She stopped moving her finger and looked up to him. Wilbur Robinson wasn't one who could be fool so easily.

"Of course not Vi," Wilbur replied nonchalantly. "Anyway," he folded his arms in mock offense. "I thought you enjoyed the walk here, but I was wrong." He sniffed, flicking away an imaginary tear.

"Well then, what is it?" Violet asked, unnerved by his performance.

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Then off we go!" He motioned to the waiter and paid for the bill. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her outside. "Close your eyes," He cooed to her. When she refused to do so, he took his own hands and placed them gently over her eyes.

"What are you planning, Robinson?" Violet questioned him. He could feel her eyebrows arching high like they always did whenever she was unsure of him.

"That is an excellent question!"

"Wilbur…" Violet sighed in defeat. He was never going to tell her.

"Just a few more steps. Now, open your eyes!" Wilbur exclaimed, waiting for her reaction.

"Don't you think it would work better if your hands weren't over my eyes?" Violet asked sarcastically. Immediately, his hands dropped from her eyes and she let go of a gasp.

"Do you like it?" Wilbur asked with hope brimming in his eyes and a big smile on his face.

"Wh- ho- I-," Violet stuttered. She couldn't form the words and threw her face into her hands. He watched her for a few minutes, with a smile on his face, as she tried to form words to express her emotions.

"How did you get a carriage in 2041?" Violet finally managed to spit out.

"When you're the son of Cornelius Robinson, anything is possible." Wilbur gloated lightly, smirking at her in response. She smirked right back at him and gave him a light shove. Somehow, Wilbur had managed to get a horse drawn carriage to bring the both of them to prom. It was nothing fancy, probably one you would see in New York during Christmas time.

"After you," Wilbur bowed dramatically, causing her to over exaggerate and curtsy.

"Why thank you," Violet answered, making her eyes lock with his. Still, even though she was having a great time, there was a nagging feeling gnawing at the back of her head. It came after they left her house and returned again. Shaking it off, Violet walked into the carriage, giving him an uneasy smile, hoping that he would fall for it. He did. And soon they were off.

* * *

The ride had consisted of random jokes, musings, and wayward smirks at each other. However, Violet couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that had returned at the beginning of the ride. Why? She didn't know. Eventually they reached their destination.

Prom was being held in the only country club that Todayland had to offer. When this idea had been thrown at the committee, Violet rolled her eyes, knowing that no one would follow pursuit in such a cheesy setting.

She really needed to stop overestimating her classmates.

They all eagerly agreed to the idea while Violet shook her head and continued doodling on her notebook. No one was ever going to listen to her. She sighed as the committee took a vote and unanimously decided their location. Kids from the future were absolute airheads sometimes.

Though she had to admit now that it wasn't entirely terrible. As she got down from the carriage, with unneeded assistance from Wilbur, she awed in the glory of lights hanging from the huge, government like, building.

"Shall we go?" Wilbur asked as he wrapped his arm around hers. Smiling up to him, she nodded. They walked together, receiving numerous stares from their fellow classmates, most of which were directed toward Violet.

"Hey Wilbur!" They heard a voice shout across the courtyard. Turning around, they saw Ryan waving and pointing at his own date, in which she blushed in return. As Ryan came walking over with Rose, the nagging feeling in Violet grew.

_Ring! Ring!_

'_Hmm,' _Violet pondered. _'My phone?' _She pulled it out of her small purse looking at the caller id. '_Dash?'_ Gesturing to Wilbur, she walked away, pressing accept call.

"What do you want now Dash?" Violet asked a bit irritated. Of course he wanted to play some sort of prank on her. It was so typical of him.

"Vi," Dash replied darkly, taking Violet by surprise. "We got a lead. You have to come now."

"Bu-" Violet turned to look over at Wilbur. He was still chatting with Ryan. Turning around, he saw Violet looking at him and gave her a wave. She waved anxiously back. Cupping her hands around the receiver, she listened to another voice take over Dash's phone.

"Violet," Her mother's comforting voice can be heard at the other end of the line. "You know that we wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't urgent, but it is. We think we got a location and we need you to come." Violet stayed silent. She had to go, didn't she? Taking one last fleeting look at Wilbur, she finally answered back.

"I'm coming."

"No need Vi," Dash's voice came back on the line. "We'll be there to pick you up in two minutes. We got your suit." The line clicked shut. Violet sighed as she looked down at her phone's now black screen.

"Wilbur?" Violet asked him once she returned back to his side. He looked down at her, seeing something that wasn't there before in her eyes. Sensing that it was important, he excused himself and pulled Violet off to the side.

"Something's wrong." Wilbur stated. She nodded back.

"I have to go." She looked up to him with regretful eyes. "I'm sorry." Violet apologized, bringing one hand to caress his cheek.

"Let me come with you," Wilbur begged her, taking both of her hands into his, placing them into a begging position.

"No." Violet answered back firmly. "You **know** that you can't come." Her eyes glared back at his.

"Vi," Wilbur sighed, letting go of her hands. "You always say that I can't help, but I **can**!" Wilbur stressed on his last point. "I can take care of myself, you know that."

_Honk!_

Violet turned around, seeing Dash waving from the car. He wasn't in his super suit yet.

"Hurry up Vi!"

"No. End of discussion." Violet gave him a terse look before running over to the family car. She didn't even cast him a fleeting look back.

Of course he should have realized this. It was one of the ramifications of dating a super. She couldn't be on his beck and need every second of the day, he knew that! But why was she so overprotective of him? They sparred plenty of times. Sure, she always came out the victor, but even so! He wanted to help, and there really was no point hanging around here anymore without his stunning date. So Wilbur did something so insane, Violet would always call it incredibly stupid later.

He followed them.

* * *

"We're really sorry to cut you short from your special night out honey," Helen Parr, now Elastigirl, looked back to her teenage daughter. Violet managed to change out of her dress and into her super suit fairly easy. Of course, the curls were stuck in her hair, so she pulled them out of the updo, letting them frame her face until she pulled them back with a familiar orange headband.

"It's okay mom," Violet answered back with a forced smiled. Quickly it faded and turned into a small frown. Looking down at the mask she held in her hand, she debated with herself. Was it all worth it in the end? Tonight wasn't that big of a deal. So what she missed prom? There would be plenty of other events. But was it really worth having a relationship and being a super at the same time? She could barely maintain her academic work and her side job as a hero! And then she had to leave Wilbur, alone, on a night he worked so hard on just for her. She couldn't do this anymore.

Misinterpreting her daughter's gloomy expression, Helen patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry sweetie, there will be others events,"

"Yeah, but only one prom," Dash muttered under his breath. Looking up at the glare his mother sent him, Dash tried to defend himself.

"I'm just saying!"

"Mom," Violet interrupted. "It's fine. Being a super comes first, I know that. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Where is this place anyway?" Violet asked, changing the subject.

"Near the wharf," Robert responded, not taking his eyes off the road. "Recently one of the storage houses were rented out, but no one's seen the owner at all. When the manager tried to call, there was no response. Today he checked it out and found absolutely nothing in there. Not even the odds and ends that most of these storage spaces have. He reported a weird smell coming from the room, but he couldn't find the source for it. So your mother and I checked it out."

"Did you find anything?" She asked, hoping that they weren't going in on a hunch.

"No, but we found something sticking in between one of the walls. It was a note, scrawled in a code. The paper was still sticky on one end with little residue on it, so it must be recent." Robert continued as he parked the car in a small alleyway. "Ready?" He turned to the back seat, looking at Dash and Violet. The black mask was still being held in her hands. Turning it over, she took one last look of it and put it on.

"Ready." The two superhero teens answered back. Stealthy, they filed out of the car quickly. They still had to walk three blocks to the wharf without being seen. An easy feat for each of the individual Incredibles. Violet was ahead of all of them, as usual. Looking at the numbers on the buildings, Violet tried to remember which one her dad, also known as Mr. Incredible, just told her. The shadows were her friend as the familiar transparency coursed through her.

"Violet," Dash whispered-yelled at her. She jumped, breaking out of her invisibility, surprised at his sudden arrival.

"Don't do that!" Violet whispered-yelled right back. Without waiting for anymore of her moronic comments, Dash pulled her over to the shed, which looked like a smaller version of an airplane hangar.

"Invisigirl," Her mother converted to using their pseudonyms. "You and The Dash scope out the outside of the hanger while Mr. Incredible and I go check from the inside."

"No fair!" The Dash whined. "Why does she always get to be in charge?"

"Complain one more time and you'll be staying home next time," Mr. Incredible threaten him. Nodding, The Dash reluctantly obeyed. The two of them scoped the perimeter, Invisigirl going around one way and The Dash going in the opposite direction. When they met in the middle, both of them shrugged their shoulders.

_Bang! Crash! Oomph!_

The sounds echoed from inside, and the two heroes took a quick hurry glance at each other before running back to the front of the building. They didn't get far, because just as they turned the corner, they were knocked out with two metal cans hitting them in the face.

* * *

'_Where am I?'_ Violet thought groggily. All she could recall was running back to see if her parents were okay. She blinked, trying to clear up her blurred vision. Soon it all came back.

What was happening?

It had to be a dream, had to be. When her vision finally cleared, it looked as if she was back in Syndrome's detention chamber. Struggling to move her arms, she noticed that they were being held by the same metal spheres that Syndrome had trapped her in several years ago. The same electric ties holding them in. Shocked, she surveyed her surroundings. It seemed that she was the last one to wake up. Dash was at the other end of the line with her father next to her and her mother next to him. It was too de'ja vu.

"Finally nice to see that you all awoken!" A loud voice boomed in the large room. "Look. I got all my favorite supers in one place. How nice." The cheerful tone at the beginning of the sentence dropped at the last two words into a sarcastic one. There wasn't anyone else in the room though. Or so it seemed.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Mr. Incredible shouted out. "SHOW YOUR FACE YOU COWARD!" The Incredibles family stared at Mr. Incredible in shock. In the face of danger he was the one who always kept his cool.

"Now, now, now" The voice tsked. Footsteps were heard against the cold, concrete ground. "Is that anyway to treat your host?" The figure finally revealed itself to them.

Who was she?

A girl, no older than twenty came out of the shadows. Her strawberry blond hair reached the middle of her waist. The one thing that struck Violet as familiar was the suit she was wearing. The whole suit was black, but one sleeve was white and it continued in a thin streak at her torso, down to her leg, where it snaked around to the middle of her calf.

"Th-" Violet started; only to be interrupted by the woman.

"My father's design? Why yes, it is Invisigirl. Or should I call you Violet?" Stunned, Violet masked the look of confusion on her face and replaced it with a steely glare.

"Don't you recognize me at all?" The villain asked with mock disappointment. "Since I got time to spare and you're certainly don't have anything better to do, I guess I should entertain you in some way." Clapping her hands, a chair suddenly appeared from the ground. Taking a seat in front of the hanging Incredible family, she gave them a small smirk.

"A few decades ago, there was an extremely powerful family full of Supers. Their name was, oh would you look at that!" She mocked them, gesturing to them. "The Incredibles. The thing is, the only way they got back into the saving the world was to take down the mastermind who was trying to first,"

" Hey! That's not what happened at all!" Dash retaliated.

"The Dash, tsk, tsk, tsk," She shook her head. "Don't you know that it's impolite to interrupt during a villain's monologue? Did you forget that I'm the one holding the cards here?" When she was satisfied with his silence, she smiled.

"Where was I? Oh yes! So the mastermind, which you all known as Syndrome, or-" She paused to shiver violently. "_Buddy_" She seethed. "He wanted to help the world, help people that didn't have some natural born talent. Absolutely hated Supers. But the thing is; he fell in love with one." Violet fought to keep the shock of her face. Syndrome? In love? With a super? Her mother didn't hide her disbelief.

"What?" The girl's eyebrows arched up. "You don't think my father could have fallen in love? Living proof!" She gestured up and down at herself. "Simpletons…" She muttered under her breath. "Anyway, he loved her more than anything and she loved him back. Then she started to drift off, not happy with my father any longer. Eventually she had found herself going against him entirely. And that's where you guys come in. After you threaten to kill her, Mr. Incredible, she realized that my father wasn't the man she once loved." She paused, waiting to see if Mr. Incredible would get it.

"Who?" Elastigirl asked her husband. Muttering under his breath, he tried to fit the pieces together.

"Mirage!" He exclaimed, snapping his head back up to stare at the girl in front of him.

"Point one to Mr. Incredible!" She cheered sarcastically. "So she helped you escape. Later, she found out that my father had been killed. Not feeling any remorse, she went back to civilian life, developed a new identity, lived her life as Margaret Holt, and forgot all about her life as an assistant to my father's wrongdoing. Then I came along. Mother didn't know that she was pregnant until four months into the pregnancy, but by then she decided to keep me. So, five months later and there I was, so naive. The thing is, with Supers, the child always get the power, no matter what." She sighed, looking disappointed.

"So what's your power?" Dash asked. You could tell from the way he asked that he was invested in the story. The villainous girl just gave a secretive smile in return. Getting up from her chair, she sashayed towards him.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked, smirking. After receiving his silent answer, she closed her eyes. Nothing happened for a while. Violet looked over anxiously at her brother, who was staring at the girl in front of him. Then, faintly, they heard it.

It was a soft hum at first. Then it escalated, quickly, turning into a deafening roar. Violet heard clanging above her. Looking up, she couldn't believe what she saw.

The hanging, industrial-sized lights, swung back and forth rapidly. As the hum increased, so did the swaying. It looked as if they were going to fall from the ceiling. Violet was ready to put a force field around them if she had to.

_CRASH!_

All of a sudden, the lights stopped swinging. Violet turned back to the girl, but she wasn't there anymore.

"MY NAME," The villain shouted. "IS VELTRESS!" The ground shook as she spoke, and Violet could see why. The lone chair that was only a few yards in front of them was suddenly covered with pounds, _tons_, of machinery.

"So," Violet interrupted her, causing Veltress to look down. "Is your name supposed to mean something, or what? And aren't you supposed to be way older?" Violet asked. A grimace grew on Veltress face. Jumping of the pile, she landed gently in front of Violet; as if she was levitating instead of falling.

"So many questions for such a shy girl. Right, Violet?" She smirked, bringing her face close to her. Violet could smell her winter fresh breath. Keeping her cool, Violet showed no signs of recognition.

"Too bad I'm not Violet," She snarked back. Instead of dropping the subject, Veltress continued on.

"Are you sure about that? That lid couldn't have hit you too hard," She spoke while patting Violet gently on the face. Violet in response flinched back. "You want to see my secret though for looking so young?" Veltress asked, giving an innocent looking smile. Like magic, her face began to change. Her appearance grew younger, the color of her hair changed, and she shrunk only by an inch. Familiar brown eyes were looking back at her. Unable to control herself, Violet gasped. _'It couldn't be,'_ Violet thought, shaking her head in small motions.

"Oh yes it is Vi-Vi!" The annoying cheery voice answered her mental question. "It's me Veronica!"

"Bu- how?" Violet stuttered. "You were ju-"

"Someone else? Well, that's a reason I don't need to wear a mask. No one will ever know who I am." A wicked, twisted grin settled on her face. "My powers aren't like yours. I'm not limited to a set of similar powers. Other than control metals, I can shape shift to any age younger than my actual age."

"That would explain how you stole all those robots from Robinsons Industries." Violet spoke back, figuring out Veronica, or Veltress's, plan. "You're going to try to repeat history!"

"You were always the smarter one Vi-Vi."

"Stop calling me that!" Violet growled at her, her face being twisted into a grimace. "I'm not this 'Violet' person you're talking about." Keeping her cool was getting tough. All she wanted to do was to wipe of that stupid little smirk of Veronica's face. As if she had read her thoughts, Veronica smirk grew, enraging Violet.

"Funny thing you should mention Robinsons Industries…" Veronica trailed off, walking away from Violet now.

"What are you talking about?" Violet asked. Her mother and father hadn't intervened the whole time. It was a first for both of the Incredible siblings, but Violet was too focused at the matter at hand to notice. Veronica clapped her hands, which turned on the lights across the room. In the spotlight stood another hanging jail cell, similar to their own. Keeping a straight face, Violet stared right into a pair of hazel eyes that had always made her melt.

_Wilbur._

"Recognize him Violet?" Veronica asked with a superior tone. She had gotten the super right where she wanted. Still not showing any signs of recognition, Violet just continue to stare passed Veronica. His eyes showed signs of regret. He twitched suddenly, as if he had been jolted with electricity.

"Of course I recognize him," Violet replied coolly, not daring to take her eyes off of him. "He's Wilbur Robinson, son of the famous inventor Cornelius Robinson. Everyone who's anyone has heard of him. And for the last time," She now turned to look at her captor's eyes. "I. Am. Not. Violet." Steely glares clanged at each other. The unexpected silence almost made Violet self-conscious. _Almost._

"You know what?" Veronica shot back in biting words. "I absolutely hate it when things don't go my way." Pulling out a remote, she pointed it at the drained boy. "And you know what I do when they don't? I eliminate the problem." She clicked a button on the remote, causing the jail cell from across the room to spark and send bolts of electricity through Wilbur. He groaned loudly in pain, already tearing at Violet's heartstrings. Keeping a tense glare, Violet clenched her fists in the large metal spheres that contained her from choking the superficial brunette.

"Every time you give me a wrong answer, the power increases little by little. Keep in mind that he's not like you supers and can't withstand certain amounts."

"Don't listen to her!" Wilbur shouted from across the room, flinching at the pain. "I'll be fine!" The power steadily increased, causing him to pause in between sentences. "But on the slight chance it doesn't work out-" He paused at the amount of electricity he had to endure. "Just remember the Robinson's motto and Keep. Moving. For-AHHHHHHHH" Veronica couldn't stand his heroic efforts, and turned the dial all the way up. A shock he could never live through. Pushing the button with ease, several watts of electricity coursed through his veins, causing him to finally fall unconscious.

"He was always such an irritating meddler." Veronica spoke, looking over her shoulder to Violet. Stunned into shock, Violet showed no emotion on her face. She stared blankly at his limp, hanging body. Slowly, the anger started to build up. She could hear Veronica ramble on.

"Anyway, it's better to have him gone, right? You never had any connections to him whatsoever, am I right Invisigirl? Or are you finally going to admit I was right all along and that your name is Violet?" Veronica teased, missing the amount of contained anger that was growing inside Violet.

"You just harmed, almost killed, an innocent boy," Elastigirl just looked at Veronica in disbelief. "For what? Some sort of game? For a confession?"

"No." Veronica answered back coolly. "I probably could have gotten a confession from Invisigirl without his help. But do you see how broken she is now?" She gestured to the super, still giving a blank stare across the room. "Guess I win this time," She turned her upper body around to speak to Violet. The usual silent answer didn't please Veronica this time. Storming over to her, Veronica grabbed her face, trying to make Violet look at her. "Right, Invisigirl?" Violet still looked past her, her containment overflowing. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" She didn't care the Veronica just shouted to her in her face. All she wanted to do was to get out of here.

_SLAP!_

A stinging slap resounded in the large room. Her head was twisted to the side and Veronica smirked, hoping to get a reaction from the teenage super. All the gates of hell broke loose.

A sudden burst of a force field broke out. The spheres holding back Violet, broke from the small, but powerful, force field Violet had encased around her hand, shattering into a hundred pieces. Violet threw another one, throwing Veltress back across the room. Veltress hit the wall, unexpected, and groaned. Violet wasn't wasting any time though. Breaking out of the rest of her bindings, she turned invisible, running to the already weaken super. A new power Violet never knew before had unleashed. Instead of having a round circular dome around her, her force field had taken her form and covered her from head to toe. Just as Veltress got up, Violet slammed right into her, pushing both of them through the concrete wall. Even though Veltress was already down, Violet continuously attacked back. Swift, keen, punches were thrown. If she hadn't been stopped, Violet would have killed the girl. In the midst of all her attacks, a groan was made from the containment room. Whipping her head back at the sound, she abandoned her punching bag and ran back into the room. When she first entered the room, she could only stare at the horrified glances her family sent her.

"Mom?" Violet asked, her voice wavered, as if she was the same inexperienced 14 year old. What had she just done?

"Invisigirl. What have you done?" Elastigirl asked horrified, still unaware what had happened in the room over. All they had witness was her crashing into the wall, made of solid concrete, and breaking it as if it was like a cracker. Not justifying her mother with an answer, Violet looked over and found the control panel that would open their spheres. Typical. Violet shook her head. Everything was the same to Syndrome's lair. An exact replica. Pressing the button, her family fell down, sore from hanging so long.

"I- i don't know…" Violet trailed off, her self-consciousness shined through. She thought she left the old Violet, but with new powers came new fears. Looking down at her shimmering hands, the force field had stayed on her skin instead of being a circle. "I- it just happened… Mom? Dad?" She asked worriedly with fear pulsing through her veins. Both of her parents couldn't explain the phenomenon they just witnessed. Never had a power just come out of the blue like that!

"We'll have to check it out when we get home but first-" Elastigirl spoke before being interrupted by The Dash.

"Violet," Dash proceed warily, forgetting about the importance of her secret identity. "Is Wilbur-"

"Not dead," A strained voice spluttered out. "In pain, yes." Violet's head snapped back at the sound of his voice. Unable to keep the smile off her face, she ran over to him. He was still hanging in the spheres.

"Hold on," Violet said, briskly walking over to the control panel for his cell.

"Don't really have a choice," He replied back, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Pushing the button that held him tight in his confinements Violet watched as he fell. Quickly, she put a force field around him, breaking his fall. Holding the force field tight, she walked back to him.

"Invisigirl!" Mr. Incredible shouted over to his daughter. "You got the boy?" Violet didn't know whether to smile or not. Her father was trying so hard to make it seemed as if they didn't know Wilbur.

"I got him! You go with The Dash and Elastigirl! I'll be fine." She answered back, waving him off with her free hand. Walking closer to the force field, she wondered how it was adapting itself back into a sphere. The rest of the super family had run out into the next room through the hole that Violet created. Soon she was right next to it and with a wavering hand; she let the force field fall. Wilbur quickly fell to the ground with a light _thump._

"Arrgh," Wilbur groaned. He tried pushing himself back up, but he was still too weak to do anything. Violet arrived at his side pulling him into a sitting position.

"How are you still alive?" Violet asked, examining his charred suit. There were several tears and burn marks in it. His skin had turned into a fleshy red color and his breathing was shallow.

"Rubber is a- an insulato- insulator to electricity." Wilbur panted as he spoke, holding his chest. It pained him to speak. "So I h-"

"Stop," Violet ordered him. "You can tell me later. Right now we need to get out of here. Do you think you can stand up?" She asked him, grabbing his arm to try and pull him up.

"Y-yeah" Wilbur stuttered, standing on his two feet while leaning on Violet. It took him all the energy he could muster up. Breathing heavily, he placed most of his weight on Violet. She tried her best to keep him up.

Violet.

She was still as stunning as she was before. The tight curls had fallen into looser ones that resembled small waves. The fatigue she had been dealing with for the past two weeks was evident on her face. He had one job; not to follow her and he messed it up. Why didn't he just stay at the club like she told him to? Because of him, Invisigirl's secret identity could be revealed. All he had managed was to get himself in trouble. He was no superhero.

"Let's go," Violet spoke, breaking him out of his thoughts. "We have to get out of he-"

"Going somewhere?" A voice caught Violet by surprise. What even caught her more by surprise was the cold, metal barrel on the back of her head. "I thought I killed him, but killing you could just be my consolation prize." The voice continued, not wavering with the gun.

"Let him go Veronica," Violet spoke slowly. "Please," She pleaded. Never had she stooped so low. But then again, when had she ever been put in this kind of situation?

"Oh I'll be letting him go, but you're not getting him. Jeeves?" Veronica called out to a robot standing onto the side. "Take the boy to the plane now and make sure he doesn't escape." Wrenching Wilbur out of Violet's strangling grip, the robot butler dragged the boy along. Wilbur didn't have the strength to fight back.

"Invisigirl!" Wilbur called out. "I- I'll be f- fine," he stammered, the amount of pain growing in his chest. "Don't w- wor- worry about me!" He could see a flash her eyes flash with emotion. Sadness, disparity, longing to run after him. Quickly she had got rid of it and placed a glare full of anger in her eyes.

"That wasn't what I meant," Violet growled after Wilbur had been whisked away. "How did you get out? My parents were dealing with you."

"Come on now," Veronica whined in that same annoying voice she used to use against Wilbur. "Do you ever really think that someone like him would ever like someone like you? He's probably jumping for joy now that he's away from you. Plus," Veronica added, moving around in a circle so the the gun was placed at the middle of Violet's forehead. She smirked at the enraged super before continuing. "He must be wonderful in bed."

She did not just go there.

The same fire ignited in Violet's eyes and the force field she used before covered her body as an armor. Kicking the gun out of Veronica's hand she gave a swift punch to the villain's stomach.

"Do you really think you're going to win?" Veronica laughed; unfazed by the strong punches Violet threw at her. Livid with her snotty behavior, Violet threw a spinning heel kick to her head. Veronica grabbed Violet's heel at lightning speed and twisted it.

_C-CRACK!_

Violet fell down in agonizing pain. Her ankle was surely broken. Palms on the floor, Violet kept her gaze down while she gulped in deep breaths.

"I would love to stay Vi-Vi," Veronica grabbed Violet by the neck, pulling the raven haired girl off the floor. Violet glowered down at the villain. "But I got a plane to catch," And with that, she threw Violet across the room. Slamming into the wall, the last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was Veronica sashaying out of the room.

* * *

"Violet? Vi?" Violet felt someone shaking her roughly. Opening her eyes, she had to blink at the sudden brightness of a flashlight. Adjusting her eyes to the harsh light, Violet saw her whole family gather around her. She was still lying next to the concrete wall she was thrown into. Her family was still in their super suits.

"Mom? Dad? Dash? What's happening?" Violet voice groggily, latching onto the support of her father. "Where's Wilbur?" Her voice filled with dread. Gripping on tightly to her father's arm, she pushed herself up, only to fall back down. Pain shot up her leg. "Where is he?" She asked again, ignoring the unbearable pain as she got up again.

Looking at the somber faces of her family, it was obvious that they didn't know where he was.

"She said that they were taking a plane." Violet continued. "Has a plane left the hanger?"

"Violet," Her mother placed a hand on Violet's arm. "We don't know. You've been knocked out for ten minutes. They're long gone by now." She looked around anxiously at the rest of her family. Her mother gave her a pitying look while her father and Dash could bear to look at her.

"No," Violet whispered. "No,no,no,no,no,NO!" She shouted, releasing her grip off her father's arm. "He's not gone!"

"Vi-"

"No Mom! I won't believe it! He's here!" Violet shouted, stepping gingerly back away from her family. She tried to turn and run away, but her broken ankle wouldn't let her walk. She met the ground with a painful _thump!_

Her parent's rushed to her side and each picked her up. Her mother got one arm while her father got the other.

"Dash," Violet pleaded with her brother. "Look for him. Please?" Dash finally looked into his sister's eyes. All she asked was the push away all the childish disagreements they had to help her.

Moved, Dash turned his head away from her.

"I'll be back."

"Dashiell!" His mother yelled after him, but he was long gone. Sighing, she and her husband exchanged wary glances. "Let me see what I can do with the ankle of yours," They placed her down on the floor so Elastigirl could get a better look. Violet kept her gaze down, blinking the tears furiously away.

* * *

Dash ran swiftly outside of the underground bunker. It was times like this that his powers came in much use. Not knowing what he would find, he walked into the upstairs storage shed.

What he saw was unbelievable.

A large plane now stood in the middle of the large room. Robots were filing in and out of the plane with huge boxes.

"HURRY UP!" A shrill voice commanded. "WE DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT!" Veltress pointed at one of the robots that were moving at an unimaginable slow pace. "YOU!" She yelled as she pointed at the robot. "YOU'RE WORTHLESS!" And she threw him across the room with the flick of her wrist. It sputtered lifelessly as it smack the wall. Seconds later and it sent an earsplitting boom. One that Violet was sure to hear.

"I have to get back!" Dash whispered to himself as he started to back away. In no time, he was running back to his family.

"Vi! Vi! Vi!" Dash screamed as he approached the room. "We can still get them!" Violet looked up from her terribly crooked leg. Dash continued with his rambling. "I saw a whole bunch of robots placing boxes in the plane. But we have to go!" He tried pulling his sister up. She made a face before carefully shifting the weight to her good foot. "They're leaving!"

"Dad! Mom!" Violet looked back hopefully back at them. Already, Dash was pulling her after him. She stumbled before hopping through the room. But she was too slow! They would never get there in time with the pace she was going at. Her broken ankle was slowing them down. Picking her up, Mr. Incredible ran after Dash, with Elastigirl hot on the trail.

* * *

Wilbur looked mournfully out the small window he was sitting next to. His hands were hanging over his head. Locked up, Wilbur took in deep breaths to get rid of the searing pain in his lungs. His skin was still burning and every once in a while he twitched violently due to the electric shocks he had been given. He was going to get out of this. For once in his life he was going to do something right! Looking up at his handcuffs, he started working his way out of them.

* * *

"There it is," Dash whispered to his sister. She was still being held in her father's arm. "All we have to do is to sneak onto the plane and get him out." Violet smiled proudly at her brother. For once he was taking charge and being serious.

"I can't believe that crazy girl is Syndrome's daughter," Mr. Incredible shook his head. "You stay here," He told Violet as he placed her on the ground. Violet looked up at him in shock.

"Bu-"

"No buts," Elastigirl intervened. "Your father's right. You are in no position to fight." Her mother ran after her father and Dash gave a look that screamed 'sorry', as he shrugged his shoulders and ran after them.

No. She wasn't going to just watch helplessly from the sidelines. How could she? Pushing off the ground, Violet disregarded the pain and turned invisible. She started a slow, painful limp to the plane. It wasn't hard to stay invisible.

Suddenly, she heard a yell coming from her brother. They were spotted. Mr. Incredible fought side by side with The Dash and Elastigirl as the robots came after them.

"GET THEM!" Veltress screeched. "And find the girl!" Her head spun in every direction looking for Violet. Violet continued her limp to the plane, but this time picking up the pace. No one notice that she there in midst of all the chaos that had suddenly erupted. She knew that she couldn't keep this facade up for long and, despite the pain; Violet sprinted over to the plane, making sure that her steps were light. Suddenly, Violet felt someone grab her arm and she was flung to the ground!

"What?" Veronica looked down at Violet, who had reappeared. "Do you think I wouldn't have found you?" She sneered. Violet let the fear showed. She showed how scared she was, how much she needed to get into the plane and Veronica manipulated her weaknesses.

"I'll let you go for now," Veronica said, giving a sly smirk at her. "But don't you dare think about following us. Wilbur will be in safe hands don't you worry. Minions!" Veltress called back to the robots. They stopped mid-fight to turn to look at her. "Let's go!" And in a blink of an eye they had al ushered onto the plane and it was already starting to lift off. Violet was busy getting help from her parents to realize that the plane was just going through the ceiling. Not through a hole. Through the 8 feet thick concrete. How was it possible? No one can truly explain. The structure of the building began to collapse and urged Violet to put a force field around them. When the dust had thinned out, the plane was already high in the sky, gaining the altitude it needed for flight.

"We can't let them get away!" Dash screamed over the roar of the plane's engine. Violet analyzed the situation carefully, trying to recall her own experiences with Syndrome.

"Dad." Violet gasped suddenly. It worked last time; it had to work this time. "Throw me," She looked up at him. Knowing what his daughter was trying to pull, Mr. Incredible shook his head.

"I can't do that Violet."

"Dad, throw me!" Violet pleaded empathically. "I can't lose him again!" Tears almost came to her eyes again. _Almost._ She blinked them away. "DAD!" Violet screamed to her father as the plane moved even farther, threatening to fly away. Without hesitating, he grabbed her waist and threw her into the air, directed for the plane. _'Just like her mother,' _Mr. Incredible thought. Violet kept her body straight as an arrow, landing on top of the plane.

Hearing the thump, Wilbur looked up. He had to work faster! It was a good thing he had a knack for picking locks. Of course, when your hands were tied up, the process took longer than usual. He was almost there. _Almost._

Veronica (Veltress) heard the thump of the roof.

"When is that stupid girl going to know when to quit?" She shook her head. Walking over, she opened the door, causing the burst of air to mess up Wilbur's concentration. He turned around to keep the wind from biting at his sensitive skin. Still, Wilbur tried to work diligently in picking the locks. Violet could take care of herself. If he wanted to be useful, he'd be ready to leave once Violet was done fighting off Veltress, or to his surprise, Veronica, who was somehow the same person.

* * *

"You really don't know when to quit," Veronica had hoisted herself onto the top of the plane. (If this was real, both of them would have fallen off, but this is a fanfic so rules of peasant living don't apply to them.) Violet crouched down low to keep her balance.

"A super doesn't quit," Violet replied. Her brain was working a mile a minute. What she needed was some way to get the whole aircraft down on ground again. She could turn invisible, but somehow Veronica knew how to find her, visible or not. What she needed was a plan.

"Darling," Veronica drawled as she sashayed toward Violet. "This time you're not going to win. I'm not as stupid as my father. See," She gestured to her super suit. "No cape."

"Well, you may not be as stupid as your father, but there's one thing you forgot," Violet looked down, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"And what's that?" The chestnut haired girl stood right in front of Violet, thus giving Violet what she needed.

One.

"Answer me!"

Two.

"You stupid little girl! I will end up!" Veronica pulled out a knife, aiming it for Violet's head.

Three!

Violet kicked out Veronica's legs causing the villain to hit the plane hard. Distracted, Veronica hung on to the plane with dear life.

"You're not as sturdy," Violet spat back. Without taking a second glance back, Violet shimmied her way to the open door. Throwing herself in, she turned around and pulled the door closed. After that was done, she collapsed to the ground, holding the handle and breathing heavily. A hand grabbed her shoulder. Instantly, Violet took it and pinned the person to the ground. It only took her a few seconds to notice who it was.

"You got to stop doing that," Wilbur groaned as he took Violet's helping hand.

"Who's flying the plane?"

"No one. It's been on autopilot the whole time."

"Destination?"

"I don't know everything!" Wilbur exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. Ignoring him, she walked to the cockpit. The plane was indeed flying itself. Turning it off autopilot, Violet took control of the plane.

"Do you know how to fly a plane?" Wilbur asked anxiously. They were going to die, weren't they? He prayed to some deity as Violet started to descend.

"Of course I do," She scoffed.

"Then where are we landing?"

"Hey," Violet turned back to give him a defensive glare. "I never said I was good." Wilbur gulped and his heart lurched as the plane suddenly lurched down.

"Hey!" Wilbur grabbed onto the copilot's chair to steady himself. He sat down in the chair, buckling himself in it to prevent flying to the back of the plane.

"This is not good, not good at all," Violet spoke to herself, flipping several switches to make the dire flashing lights to turn off. "We're going to have to jump." She mumbled before putting the plane back on autopilot. Getting out of her seat, she searched desperately for parachutes. They couldn't jump out without one. All they needed was one.

"Wait, JUMP!?" Wilbur shouted to her.

"YES! How hard is that to understand?!" It was no use. Apparently, Veronica was confident that they were going to land safely because Violet couldn't find any parachutes. If Veronica could make it back into the plane, there was no telling what would happen to the both of them. Violet was already drained from the whole ordeal. What she really wanted to do was to sit down and cry. The thing, she couldn't. It was her job to serve and protect. They needed a way out now! Looking out the window, Violet thought about the time her and Dash fell out of a flying plane. Their mother had created herself into a parachute, which had softened the landing. If they were over the water, maybe, just maybe, Violet could do something. Unfortunately, she wasn't given that type of reassurance. Even after the plane had dropped dramatically down, they were still too far away from the surface and it was still too dark to see anything.

She turned to look at Wilbur. He was ragged. Bags had formed underneath his eyes and his skin was now inflamed. Why did she ever drag him into this? All he wanted was a normal night out. One night to make memories that they would remember after high school. Instead he was tortured and exhausted. The usual smile was wiped off his face and a disappointed frown settled onto his face. It was all too much. She had so much depending on her! All she wanted was to be was normal… Despite her conscious who advised her to stay on her guard, Violet sunk down against the wall of the plane and buried her face into her knees.

"I'm so sorry," Violet choked out. Wilbur crawled over from where he was sitting. He tilted her head up. Her eyes were brimming with tears. One escaped and strode down her face.

"We're in this together," Wilbur gave her a weak smile. "Wilbur Robinson never fails. We're going to get out of this." He put on a brave face just for her. Helping her get up, Wilbur asset the surroundings around him. "What's going to happen if we jump?" He asked her, hoping for a solution.

"We'll be in free fall until we hit the surface, therefore killing us on impact." Violet blatantly stated. "But," Violet's eyes widen in realization. "If I can create a force field, there's a chance that we could fall and make it out alive!" Her eyes lit up.

"Let's do it." Wilbur helped her walk over to the door. Opening it both turned away from the harsh, biting air.

"Hold onto my waist," Violet told him, determination burning in her eyes. He latched on and together they jumped.

At first, they were in free fall. No force field, nothing. Violet spread her arms out, creating a force field big enough to hold the both of them. She was suspended in the middle of it and with Wilbur holding on, so was he. The dark, inky sky passed by them. It was still too dark to see where they were going to land. Both of them prayed for a miracle.

What they didn't know was that they were over the ocean, only two miles away from where they took off. Hitting the water with full force, her force field broke immediately, dropping them into the water. The impact didn't kill them. Both of them bobbed to the surface. Wary, Violet peeked out of one of her eyes.

"Wilbur!" she shouted, causing him to open his eyes. "We did it." She gasped. Noticing that he was still holding on, he let go of her. The thing is; Violet was completely drained from holding up the force field. When he let go, she sunk down, causing her to grip onto him with her remaining strength. "S-sorry," She stuttered.

"So, how are we going to get back?" Wilbur asked her.

"Swim? Look," Violet pointed up to the sky. A trail still stayed in the sky. It clashed with the inky blue sky. "If we follow the trail that way, we'll make it to land."

"Let's go!" Wilbur shouted empathically. Even though he was drained, the faster they reached dry land, the better. Violet clung onto him, unable to move. "Vi?" Wilbur looked down at her, worried.

"Wil," Violet groaned in pain. "I- i ca- can't swim. My ankle…" She trailed off, looking away from him. He shifted her to the back of his back.

"I got you."

"Bu-"

"It's fine," Wilbur stated assertively, causing Violet to shut up. He swam diligently, pushing away all signs of fatigue. He needed to get them back. Maybe for once he could help…

* * *

Violet woke up to bright lights. Where was she? She rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust them to the harsh light. She was in the hospital. What joy. All she could remember before blacking out was Wilbur swimming to shore. _Wilbur!_ Violet shot up into a sitting position. Trying to get out of bed, she was pulled back by the tubes that were inserted into her arm. Her ankle had been bandaged, but it wasn't put in a cast yet. Her waking up must have trigger an alarm because soon a nurse had entered. Pushing her back into bed, the nurse said nothing.

"Excuse me," Violet tried to disguise her weariness. "Where am I? Where's my family? Where's the boy I was with?" She shot at the nurse.

"You're at Central Hospital in Todayland. Your family is waiting outside, and look to your left. I'll be sending them in now." The nurse said matter-of-factly before exiting the room to get Violet's parents. Violet turned to her left. Wilbur lay in the hospital bed next to her. He stirred slightly, only to fall deeper into dreamland. His tattered clothes sat in the trashcan next to his bed and his skin was covered in a milky colored lotion. He looked terrible.

"Violet!" She turned to see her brother racing in.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked, looking over her face.

"I'm fine," Violet pushed her mother's hands off her face. "Just really, really tired. What's going to happen to Wilbur? What happened?"

"Wilbur swam for as long as he could sweetie. The coast guard found the both of you," Helen tried to console her. "He'll wake up, but I wouldn't say soon."

"This is all my fault," Violet leaned back, covering her face with her hands. "I shouldn't have gotten involved with him."

"Hon-" Her mother started.

"Can you please just leave me alone?" Violet whispered, not daring to peek out from beneath her hands. The tension was thick in the air. They shifted uncomfortably before leaving the room. Her mother put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It'll all work out," She told Violet and left the room. A satisfying click indicated that the door was shut. Instantly, Violet broke out into tears. How stupid. She was a stupid little girl, stringing along a defenseless boy. Her hair smelled like seawater, reminding her of last night ordeal. Heavy sobs escape her chest. Why was she so stupid? He never wanted any of this, and look at where they ended up! She wiped the tears bitterly away. He didn't deserve any of this.

"Vi?" She heard his voice carry over weakly. "What's wrong?" Violet couldn't dare to look at him. Her mother had been wrong. He woke up sooner than she thought

"Go back to sleep Wilbur. You're exhausted." She turned her body away from him. "You need the rest." She sniffed, trying to disguise her tears.

"Violet," Wilbur tried to sound assertive, but failed. His voice wavered off, causing Violet to hold back a sob. "Please tell me what's wrong." His throat burned and his head pounded. Great. He probably had a cold. Trying to move was painful. His skin was taut, still stinging from last night. Turning over to his side, he bit his lip in order to keep himself from yelling out. The same nurse that had come in before came rushing in.

"Mr. Robinson, please lie down," the nurse told him as she pushed him back into the bed. Without the energy to respond, Wilbur let himself be tucked in by the nurse. "Your parents will be in shortly." She bowed slightly before exiting the room.

"Vi," Wilbur whispered over to her. No response. "V-" He was interrupted by his parents coming in.

"Oh Wilbur!" His mother exclaimed, hugging him.

"Ow ow ow ow," Wilbur flinched in pain. She pulled away making an 'oops' face.

"Oh! What happen to you? Are you okay? Hurt? What happened?" His mother sat eagerly at the side of the bed.

"Mr. Parr told us what happened," Cornelius stressed the sentence. The Robinson family did know about the Parr's' 'special' abilities. "You are in big trouble mister,"

"Heh," Wilbur chuckled tensely.

"Well tell us what happen!" Franny stared expectantly at him.

"Let him rest Franny," Cornelius placed his arm around his wife.

_Click._

The three Robinsons turned around to see the nurse coming back in.

"Sorry to disturb you and your family Mr. Robinson, but we have to get Ms. Parr out and ready for surgery.

"Surgery?" Wilbur asked. "What happened?" The nurse looked surprise at the boy's shock.

"I thought you would have known. Ms. Parr broke her ankle and because she kept on applying pressure on it, the doctor has to look into it." Turning away from the boy and his family, she opened the wheelchair. "Come on now," she spoke gently to Violet, helping the injured girl into the wheelchair. Violet kept her head down with her long dark hair hanging in front of her face like curtains. The door clicked shut, leaving the family to exchange shocked faces.

"I didn't know…" Wilbur trailed off, looking down at his lap. He should have known. She kept limping and couldn't swim back to land. It wasn't just a sprain like he originally thought.

"It's okay honey," Franny rubbed Wilbur's shoulder comfortingly.

"When do I get to leave?" Wilbur asked, changing the subject.

"In two days, the doctors wanted to do some tests on you." Cornelius answered him.

"And Vi?" Wilbur looked up with big eyes.

"We don't know. Why don't you get some rest?" Franny pushed her son back and tucked him in. "We'll be here tomorrow." She gave him a kiss and then took her husband's arm. They left the room, leaving Wilbur to sit all alone. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't be in this mess. Of course Violet didn't want to talk to him. He slunked deeper into the blankets, drifting off to a deep sleep full of nightmares.

* * *

The next two days were filled with unrestful sleep by both counterparts. Violet was put in another room by herself while Wilbur was given a new roommate. Every time he asked to go see her, he was refused and told to rest. But how could he rest without seeing her? He couldn't put the two together. His new roommate didn't talk to him, which was just peachy. Wilbur spent most of his day talking to doctors and looking out the window in his room. Already, he was bored with it. When he was finally discharged from the hospital, he walked right back in, demanding to see Violet. They reluctantly gave him the number of her room, but warned him that she wasn't eager for visitors.

Violet hadn't been in the mood to see anyone. Her parents came to visit, always asking the doctors when she would be getting out. Dash and Jack-Jack tried to entertain her but it always ended up with Jack-Jack putting something on fire. She pushed the slop they called food away. Everyday nurses would come in and pull the curtains back for her to bask in the sun. After the first day, Violet asked for the curtains to be kept closed. She couldn't stand the brightness. Her mother brought her comfy pajamas to change in, but Violet never wanted to get up. Her mother tried to persuade her to get up. She would mumble that she was exhausted and try to dig deeper into the covers. Unfortunately, the cast on her leg had stopped her from doing so. She missed lying on her side. The doctor was right. She had broken the bone and would be healing for seven weeks. What joy. Right now it stood elevated in front of her as she tried to watch TV. It was boring being cooped up in this small, empty room with no one to talk to; not that she wanted to talk to someone. Violet clicked off the television and with a sigh pulled the covers back over her head. Naps became frequent, for it was one way to get out of talking with her parents. Just as she was dozing off, she heard the nurse knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Violet called out.

"There's a boy here to see you Ms. Parr," The nurse replied as she closed the door behind her. "Should I let him in?"

"Tall, gangly, spike in the hair?"

"Yes, that's him." The nurse nodded vigorously back.

"Send him away," Violet waved at the nurse, pulling the covers back over her head.

"But mi-"

"I'm not in the mood," She replied in an icy tone, ending the discussion. The nurse bowed as she went to talk to the boy outside. Violet could hear his pleading tone outside. Grumbling, she turned her head so that her pillow could block her ears from the sound. She didn't want to see him. Not now, not ever. Less than a week ago, she was falling head over heels for him. Giddy with euphoric feelings. They were supposed to go to prom and have the night of their lives. But she ruined it.

The voices on the other side of the door are getting louder. She just pushes the pillow deeper into her skull. Why can't he just go away?

"Sir, I'm telling yo-"

"Please, I have to see her," Wilbur interrupted. "Just let me in," He pleaded looking down at the nurse with big brown eyes. Flustered, she didn't know what to do.

"Wait right here. I'll be back," She spoke tartly, but then winked as she left.

Wilbur let out a breath of relief. Looking over his shoulder, he opened the door. The room was pitch black. Curtains were pulled over the windows and no lights were on.

He identified the lump on the bed as Violet. She had the covers pulled over her head and the pillow wrapped around her skull.

"Vi?" Wilbur asked. He stood uncomfortably in the room, trying his best not to scratch his itchy skin.

"goaway," she mumbled incoherently. Wilbur walked up to her bed, pulling down the covers slowly. She snapped suddenly and ripped the covers out of his hands and back over her head.

"Vi…" Wilbur called out, concern.

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" Violet growled, pulling her head out of the covers, glaring at him. Her eyes burned in pain. "Just go away," Violet began pulling the blanket over her head again. The silence was uncomfortable, which was surprising since she spent the last few days ignoring everyone.

"No."

All movement coming from Violet stopped. Frozen she looked down into her lap. She thought that she had been done crying. That she was done caring for him, or anyone for that matter. Not daring to make eye contact with him, she took a quick glance at him. He was staring at her, a small frown on his face. Wilbur looked hurt.

"No?"

"No." He simply stated again, barely shaking his head. She was confused. What was he planning?

"Why?" She choked out. Tears were welling in her eyes. Before he could answer, a tear slipped out, landing in the palm of her hand. She wiped it on the blanket, trying her best to hold back the tears. What Wilbur did next triggered the floodgates to open.

He pulled her deep into his arms. Somehow, he was sitting next to her, being as quiet as possible. His arms wrapped around her midsection pulling her close to him.

Thus, causing her to break down in tears. Gut wrenching sobs sounded in the room. She buried her face into her hands, tears flowing down her cheeks. Wilbur didn't say anything. He let her cry, let her express emotion. Why she was crying, he didn't know. All he needed to know was to be there for her.

_You put your arms around me and_

_I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

* * *

So... How was it? I really want to continue the idea, but I stopped it there because it was getting really long, and I didn't want you guys to hate me more. It's not my best, but I really did enjoy writing this! I'll have a poll on my profile to see if I should keep it in this story, or to scrape it into a entirely different story and write something else for the letter 'p'. Please vote!


	17. Quiet and Quilts

You know how I said I was going to elaborate more on the last chapter? Well guess what; I'm not! I do have another idea branching off the last chapter, but it didn't really work out with this letter, so the next chapter should have something pertaining back to the letter 'P'.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinson or The Incredibles.

* * *

**Q is for Quiet and Quilts**

Violet watched from the window in her room as the rain came pouring down. Thunderstorms were planned out for the whole week. Someone must have upset the thunder god Zeus. Her eyes followed raindrops as they rolled down her window. Even as a teenager, she couldn't help but watch the raindrop races down to the edge of her window. It was one of her favorite things to do. Even though she and Wilbur had plans for the day, the rain canceled them, and she for one, was perfectly okay with it. She liked being alone, not feeling alone. There's a difference. Picking up her book, she opened to the first chapter, ready to enter a whole new world. For an hour, she sits back, leaning in the little window seat in a whole different exciting world. In fact, she's so concentrated that she doesn't even hear Wilbur come in.

"What'cha reading?" He turned his head upside down, looking at the cover of her book. "I've read that before!" Wilbur exclaimed in remembrance.

"Well don't tell me how it ends," She looks up at him. A perplex look crossed her face as she examined him from head to toe. "2 questions. One, what are you doing here and two, what are you wearing?" Wilbur looked down, examining his rain poncho.

"I came because Grandma Lucille wanted me to give you this. I was going to give it when we met up today, but then it started raining, and this and that happened. So eventually, I ended up coming here." He thrust the package to her. Putting down her book, Violet opened it while Wilbur explained the second part of her question.

"And I am wearing a rain poncho. In case you haven't notice, it's raining outside. Don't I look wonderful?" He asked, striking a pose.

Stifling a laugh, she rolled her eyes at his odd behavior. "You look _amazing_," Violet replied sarcastically. He beamed at her before smirking back at her. Diverting her attention back at the package, she finally ripped open the paper covering. "A quilt?" She held up the large quilt. It was extremely fluffy and had all sorts of patterns on it.

"Yeah." Wilbur spoke, getting back to the reason he why he came. "She said that you didn't have one, so she took it upon herself to make you one."

"How did she know?" Violet asked, casting her gaze upward. Wilbur shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he didn't have a clue.

"Mind if I borrow a book?" Wilbur asked, looking over at her bookcase. The bookcase itself only took up half a wall and had random sized boxes. Some were filled with books while others contained small statuettes. While Wilbur's main reason was to deliver the quilt, he really didn't want to go back home. Even with a crazy, eccentric family; Wilbur still got bored just like any normal teenager.

"Go ahead," Violet nodded her head in quick agreement. "Just remember to put it back where you found it..." With that, Wilbur took off his wet poncho, hung it on the back of her door, and started looking through her books. Violet laid the quilt over her lap and picked up her book. She hadn't even read a complete sentence when she heard Wilbur shrieking.

"Yo- you! have the first edition of Captain Time Travel?!" Wilbur looked as if he was going to pass out in excitement. He jumped up and down, holding the comic books in his hands. The confused look from Violet didn't damper his happiness. He looked like a kid opening presents on Christmas morning. The thing is; Violet didn't remember ever putting Captain Time Travel comic books in her bookcase. She didn't even know that she had them! Ignoring the strange looks she was giving him, he sat down on the floor before laying himself out. Violet shook her head and jumped right back into her book. With the rain hitting the window pane and her lamp giving the room a cozy feeling, the two read for the longest time in absolute silence. They were both trapped in their own little worlds. Every now and then, a poorly contained squeal can from Wilbur as he dove deeper into the classics. Violet, so engrossed in her novel, hadn't even noticed that the quilt on her lap had been pulled off. When she had finally finished reading, she saw what Wilbur had done to her room.

Comic books were spread out across her room floor. The chest near the foot of her bed had been pushed out and the quilt now lay across the space in between, making a makeshift fort. The soft glow now had an even cozier feeling now that outside had turned into night.

The one thing that really surprised Violet (though really shouldn't have) was the passed out Wilbur on her floor.

They were both known for staying up as late as possible. So when she saw him slumbering on her floor, inside the quilt fort, Violet gave a small, thankful smile. Looking at her digital clock, the time read 8:30. Surprisingly, her mother hadn't called her down to dinner. Taking light footsteps, Violet walked around the mess on the floor and laid directly in front of him. Her stubby nose almost touched the point in his hair. She couldn't help but smile widely to herself. Violet sat in the comfortable silence, staring at his sleeping figure. It wasn't long after when Wilbur started to stir from his nap. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned, bleary from his nap. Turning his body so that he was lying on his chest, his eyes met hers. That was until she turned invisible, nervous under his gaze.

"I can see you Vi~," Wilbur sung out, staring emotionless at where she was supposed to be. Sighing, Violet returned back into his view. "What time is it?"

"8:35. Don't you have to go home Robinson?" She asked him with a smirk, He gave her a smirk in reply before rolling onto his back.

"Seventeen years old, Vi~ I don't have a bedtime."

"So that's why you decided to take a nap on the floor. I can tell it's_ so_ comfortable," She answered back in a sarcastic tone while rolling her large blue eyes.

"Shove off Parr," Wilbur scoffed back, rolling his eyes upward to make contact. She scooted closer to him until her nose was touching his.

"You look different upside down."

"I still look wonderful in any direction. Admit it." Wilbur gave her another smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Never," She whispered back in an amused tone. Wilbur tilted his head up, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Upside down kisses always win," He looked at her triumphant. Violet simply rolled her eyes before pushing herself off the floor. Reaching down for his hand, she pulled him up and dragged him out of her room.

"The rain stopped." Violet spoke in hushed tones, pulling on her shoes. Without warning, she pulled him outside, shutting the door behind her. The warm summer air created a rather uncomfortable condition, but Violet didn't mind.

"Where are we going?" Wilbur laughed as he was dragged down the street by his girlfriend. She could be an absolute enigma that girl! Violet turned her head, not faltering in her steps and gave him a wink. The sun raced down and the couple arrived at the edge of the woods.

"In here…" Violet trailed off, walking deeper into the forest. It still had that damp earthy smell, the smell that came after every downpour. They walked in deeper, constantly pushing wayward branches that were in the way. Soft, cold mud oozed into their shoes and in between their toes. Finally, after ten minutes of walking, they arrived at a clearing.

"Wh-"

"Shh…" Violet put a finger to his lips, stopping his thought process. "Look," She pointed upwards to the sky. They were far away from the city lights and clouds were nowhere to be seen. It was if someone turned the lights off and the stars on. Never had he seen so many twinkling lights. While the Robinson house was casted aside from the main area of Todayland, they usually got light pollution from the large city. Where Violet had taken him was breathtaking.

"Whoa…" Wilbur let out a short low whistle, taking in the scene. Violet pulled out a box from a hollowed out tree trunk. She wiped of the excess water before opening it. Wilbur was still enchanted by the lights and paid no attention to her. Pulling out a blanket, she laid it in the middle of the clearing.

"Come," She pulled him by the arm. They lay back, drinking in the sight.

"Where did you find this place? I thought I searched every inch of Todayland." Awe was evident in his voice.

"This isn't in Todayland. It's on the outskirts of town…" Violet trailed off. "You see up there?" She pointed to a cluster of stars. "That's Orion's belt. And over there," Violet pointed to another spot. Wilbur's eyes followed to where she was pointing. "That's the Big Dipper."

"Ho-"

"I spent a lot of time alone when I first came here and I also knew about the stars long before that. Back when things were… less complicated." She sighed in nostalgia. What she would do to go back to her own time. Where there was no such things as flying vehicles or singing animals.

"Another question?"

"You sure are full of them today, aren't you?"

"The blanket. Wher-"

"I come here often. Just to… escape. It gets… complicated at home." The hesitation in her voice betrayed her surefire attitude she had just moments ago.

"Mmm…" Wilbur sounded in agreement. The sound of crickets lulls them into a drowsy state. Both of them gazed at the stars with Violet every now and then pointing out different constellations. It was quiet. Wilbur Robinson can't stand the quiet, yet this time… he enjoyed it.

"You know what I realized?" Violet turns her head, her eyes still clinging onto the hypnotizing display.

"What?" She diverted her attention to him, her blue ones clashing with his brown ones.

"We barely talked at all today."

"Yeah, so?" She gave a shrug.

"It had to be the most-" She knows what he's going to say. Boring. Annoying. Quiet. Stupid. She scowls at the words that are going to come.

"-interesting day I ever spent with you."

"What?" She propped herself up on her elbow to look at him directly. The look of confusion on her face was priceless. Instead of answering her, he gave a mysterious smile before snuggling deeper into the blanket. He closed his eyes; the last thing he saw was an unsettling pout on her face. Moving in closer, she keeps quiet, a small thoughtful smile on her face. He wraps a protective arm around her and together they continue to stargaze.

Who ever said that quiet days were boring?


	18. Regret and Reconcile

**I'm back! And have no idea what this chapter is. I've been really busy lately so i haven't written much for this story, but I had this lying around and I decided to use this for R. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**R is for Regret and Reconcile **

To say that Wilbur Robinson was in a good mood would be an understatement. He was ecstatic, over the moon. Why? It may or may not have to deal with a dark blue eyed beauty. After that messed up night, Wilbur didn't know what to do. Violet had been crushed. Prom was supposed to be a special night, but she ruined it. They still got a night to remember. Except instead of dancing and sweet kisses, they got electrocution and a crazy villain trying to kill them. It was no wonder that Violet's mental health suddenly dropped. She hated what she did to him. Hated that she let him get hurt. After spending a week in the hospital recovering, she still felt no better. Splitting it off was the only thing she could do.

But he wouldn't let her.

Even after she cut him out of her life, he wasn't giving up so easily. The dark room didn't deter him and he walked in. She snapped at him, called him names, but he didn't give up. Wilbur stayed, and to his relief, she stopped pushing him away.

The rest of his time was spent in her hospital room, telling her jokes to cheer her up and helping her with the work she missed. Eventually, she did get released from the hospital (with crutches and future appointments for physical therapy) and that leads us to where we are today.

On her first day back, her parents told him she needed to rest. But the day after (today) he was free to visit her again. His own parents were shocked. All his life he had given up when things got too hard. With Violet, he didn't give up. The effort he made was commendable and his mother always told his father that the couple was going to get married. Cornelius always rolled his eyes at this notion, but Franny was stubborn and clinged on to the idea of her only son marrying his high school sweetheart.

"Hey Mrs. Parr," Wilbur smiled as she opened the door. "Mind if I see Vi?"

Helen smiled at his go-lucky attitude. Yesterday he practically begged to see Violet. That boy always had a way of making himself look like a five year old. Today, she would have let him go through, if Violet wasn't busy at the current moment.

"Of course, but-"

"But what?" He asked, already down the hall, holding the door knob.

"Wilbur, I don't think you should go in…" Helen warned him.

"Don't worry!" He gave her a reassuring grin. "I'm sure Vi will be happy to see me!" And on that note, he opened the door to Violet's bedroom, despite the sounds of reluctance from Mrs. Parr.

"Hey Vi!" Wilbur started to turned around. "Ho-" He stopped mid speech. Why?

There was an almost naked Violet Parr standing near the wall.

Violet had wanted to change her own clothes without her mother's help. After she had returned back home from the hospital, everyone in her family babied her. It was nice in the beginning, but quickly it became suffocating. When her mother told Violet that she needed to get dressed, Violet waved her away, grabbed her crutches, and told her she would change herself.

She didn't realize how hard it would be.

Right now she stood, in her underwear with her shirt unbuttoned. She leaned against the wall, trying to button up the shirt, but the results were hapless. No matter what she did, she couldn't get the buttons to go into the corresponding holes. Was she gaining weight? Violet was pulling the two sides of the shirt, trying to make them connect when Wilbur had decided to come in.

"Hey Wilbur…" She muttered, not really caring what he saw. All she wanted was to get this damn shirt buttoned!

"S-should I go, or," Wilbur stuttered, obviously distracted by her appearance. "Why are you so calm?" The last time he walked in on her, she had a hysterical fit.

"I ju- just want this stupid shirt to button up!" Violet grunted as she pulled the fabric together harder. The whole ordeal was extraneous. Leaning her arm against the wall probably wasn't the best way to get change, but since she couldn't put weight on her foot, it was the way it had to be. She groaned in exasperation as her efforts were futile. "ARGH! Stupid shirt! Wilbur," she lifted her head up to look at him. He was still very distracted with her body to notice.

"WILBUR!" In a jolt, Wilbur came back to Earth, his face burning.

"Erm… W -what?" He stuttered, trying to think of erase the perverted images going through his head,

"Am I getting fat?" She looked at him with big eyes, her eyebrows knitted in disappointment.

His gaze went to her body. Her creamy pale skin, thin arms, a waistline that he could wrap his arms around. All of it was… tantalizing. Shaking himself out of his stupid, hormone-inflamed thoughts Wilbur finally caught Violet's gaze.

"Of course you're not! Why would you think that?" Right now, he had no idea what was going on.

"Be- because," Violet yanked her shirt in frustration, giving him a clear view of her chest. "It's not buttoning up and it's already a size bigger!" The fact that Violet bought most of her clothes a size bigger didn't help the situation at all.

"Um- Vi. Do - erm - do you need help?" He asked her, sensing her frustration.

"… Yes…" She gave up. Something this easy shouldn't be so hard! Wilbur stiffly walked over to her, as if something was bothering him.

"Can you get off the wall?" Wilbur made direct eye contact with her. He didn't trust his eyes anywhere else. One of her small hands grabbed his shirt sleeve as she pulled herself off the wall, using Wilbur for help. The numbing feeling that had been going in her arm lifted off and she felt pins and needles. Quickly, Wilbur started working the buttons. To Violet's wonderment, the shirt wasn't giving any resistance as he buttoned up her shirt.

"Y- you were lying on one of the sleeves, holding the fabric back. T- that's why it wouldn't button…" Wilbur stuttered, looking up at the ceiling. Never had he been in a situation so…

Arousing. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists, hoping that the aroused feeling would go away.

It didn't.

Violet, who was still unaware about Wilbur's uncomfortableness, smiled at him as she thanked him.

"Thanks. Do you mind passing me my skirt? It's right behind you." She leaned on his chest, pointing around his torso. Wilbur bit his lip in sexual frustration.

"Skirt? When did you start wearing one?" His voice cracked and he curse inwardly to himself.

"It's just easier with the cast," Violet shrugged. "Now are you going to give it to me?" She waited expectantly. For the first time, she saw something wrong. "What is it?" She touched his cheek, causing him to flinch suddenly.

"N-no-nothing," He stuttered, even more uncomfortable now. Violet tilted his chin down, causing him to look her in the eye. Her innocent look wasn't helping Wilbur and with her lips pursed, ready to ask a question, he grabbed her face and kissed her.

It wasn't like the soft sweet kisses they usually shared. Roughly, he kissed her multiple times, bringing her closer to him. Passion oozed out of him and his grip on her tightened. He thrust his hips into hers. A soft gasp came from Violet, but he hadn't recognized it. Unable to contain himself, he picked her up and carried her to her bed. He moved down to the nape of her neck, leaving a trail of hickeys He had already unbutton the first three buttons on her shirt. Still kissing her, his hands wander south, at the border of her underwear.

"Wilbur?" Her sweet innocent voice brought him back to reality. He stopped and looked up to at her. Fear danced across her eyes and she looked confused. The shirt that he had helped button was all wrinkled and half opened. Her hair lay wildly in all directions on the bed. Within a second, his crazy, drunken-like demeanor changed back to the calm, overprotective Wilbur. His gaze softened as he looked into her uncertain eyes.

"What have I done?" He was appalled at his actions and immediately sat up. Running his fingers through his hair, he growled in frustration. Wilbur buried his head into his hands, biting back tears he refused to let out. He scared her! Made her feel vulnerable! A hand rested on his shoulder and he flinched suddenly, only to feel her small hand gripping his shoulder.

"Wilbur?" Her melodious voice reached his ears.

"I'm sorry Vi," Wilbur spoke into his hands, the words coming back to her muffled. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay," She tried comforting him. "The good thing is that you stopped." Violet rubbed his back, hoping to soothe his frazzled nerves. Usually Wilbur was so much more in control with his actions, especially around her.

"No it's not," Wilbur spat out bitterly. "I should have been in more control."

"Look Wilbur," Violet sighed, still rubbing his back with her one free hand. "Even if you hadn't stop, I would had come to and pushed you off with one of my force fields. It was a mistake, but it's better me than a random girl off the street. This is what we call a learning experience. Once you make a mistake, you're not going to do it again."

"Vi," Wilbur looked up and turned around to face her. He grabbed both of her hands. "I'm really sorry and- and-" He couldn't continue as his head dropped. She took her hands out of his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Even though her leg was killing her, she held him tight. At first he sat awkwardly with his body stiff but quickly overcame it and pulled her in tightly. Wilbur dug his face into her neck, giving out deep wet breaths.

"It's okay Wilbur. It's okay…" She repeated as he held on tightly. "It's going to be okay…" His body shook violently and Violet just held on tighter.

"I'm sorry. So sorry," Wilbur choked out. Her comforting hold on him was getting him to calm down. After a few minutes of repeated 'okays' from Violet, he finally got himself to relax.

"You okay?" She pulled away, looking into his watery eyes. He nodded silently, still unable to talk. "It's okay," Violet gave him a comforting smile before pushing herself off the bed to get changed. Hobbling over to the chair where she left her skirt, she exerted effort to keep her other foot from dragging on the floor. As she put on her skirt, Violet saw Wilbur still sitting motionless on her bed. A sad smile ran across her face, He felt terrible about the whole thing. She knew that he hadn't meant to hurt her, and he didn't. Grabbing her crutches, she hopped back to her bed. Sitting behind him, Violet wrapped her arms around his midsection, causing Wilbur to rest his hands on hers. She laid her head on her back, hearing the deep breaths he was still taking to steady himself.

"Wilbur?" Violet tested him, waiting for a reaction.

"Yeah?" He croaked out, his throat unfamiliar with talking.

"Can-" She bit her lip. Was this really a good idea? He didn't seem to be in the mood for anything. But then again, it always worked when he was feeling down. "Can we go out for ice cream?" At first she felt his body stiffen. Worried that it was the wrong thing to say, she quickly added. "Or we could stay here. Whatever makes you comfortable."

"It's fine Vi," Wilbur's voice slowly came back to its usual light tone. "You really want to go out for ice cream?" He turned to face her. She nodded emphatically causing Wilbur to grin. "Then," His voice became light and airy. "Let's go!" And like that, he was back to his usual happy self. Helping her up, Wilbur smiled down at her. She smiled back, dropping her crutches to give him a hug. Her weight leaned on him and he dropped his face into the top of her head. For a while, it was all okay. It was all going to be okay. They got through kidnappings, broken ankles, and ruined nights all within a two week time span. And even though Wilbur told her that it was fine that they had missed prom, she still felt regret for messing up his night. What she doesn't know is that Wilbur's going to make it up to her.

Someday, but not today.

The couple walked out (Violet hobbled) the door on their way to ice cream. No matter what happened, they were going to get through it.

Together.


End file.
